


Of Royalty and Mercenaries

by Chukuria



Series: Misfits Series [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Angels, Betrayal, Demons, F/M, Fantasy, Friendship, Harpies, Love, M/M, Mages, Magic, Mystery, Original World, Original work - Freeform, Poltergeist, Romance, Werewolf, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-01-27 11:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 58,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12580392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chukuria/pseuds/Chukuria
Summary: Whispers in the dark, promises to keep. The dearest of friends to be laid down to sleep. Rumors are spreading for all to hear, of something that's happening of which to be feared...After discovering a group of underaged Necromancers practicing their dark art in the forest of the East, Calgin and his two friends, Esperious and Baria find themselves suddenly in the service of the Eastern ruler, Zari Calder. The small band of mercenaries are sent on a wild quest to find the ruler's missing court mage, but little do they know that this is only the beginning of  something much darker... Accompanied by Alessan, Prince of the East and X of the Seven Sisters assassin's group, the youngsters journey into the treacherous territory of the North in search of the Court Mage.But here in the province of Kalana there is always something  deeper transpiring...  something... haunting.In a fantasy world of romance, friendship and hidden pasts, the group must go up against forces they never thought they'd counter in their simple lives of royalty and mercenaries.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KizaKurosaki15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizaKurosaki15/gifts).



  
"Don't touch that Little One. You'll be itchy for the rest of the afternoon."

The child turned his head, his mop of black hair hanging in his oddly coloured eyes, his pointed ears perked forward in fascination. "I no touch?"

The man smiled softly, folding his hands into the sleeves of his long black robes. "Preferably not. I know it's pretty, but pretty isn't always good."

The boy looked back at the fiery red flower bearing orange speckles then back up at his uncle, his pointed face scrunched in confusion. "But..."

"But nothing." The half-Elf's own delicately pointed face relaxed as he watched his nephew grapple with this new information. "Remember what happened the last time you didn't listen."

A tiny hand came up and scratched at his head where his horns had just started poking through his hair. "Itchy like this?" He looked up at his uncle, red eyes wide and questioning.

"Don't scratch your horns. I told you you're going to damage them and it will be even worse, much worse, like a hundred times worse."

"Not more itchy!" He gripped his stubby horns and ran towards the man and clung to his leg. "I no want more itchy!"

The man bent slightly and picked the boy, resting him on his hip. "Then don't touch it. Try listening to me for once."

A soft touch on the half-Elf's face, his nephew brushing a strand of hair from his cheek then petting his head. "Where is Uncle Kil's horns?"

"I don't have any, my Little One. You got them from Daddy, I look more like Mommy." The man, Kil, walked down to the small stream running past their house where the water trickled slowly over the rocks, calm enough for his half-bred nephew to play in.

"Daddy had horns?" The child held onto Kil's leg as he set him down. "Mommy didn't?"

"Yes. Daddy had horns, and a tail and wings. Mommy was an Elf. You know what Elves look like." He gently pushed him forward.

"Elves are pretty," the little boy stumbled forwards, still learning to walk on his long-toed feet that he'd inherited from his father, "like Uncle Kil."

"I'm not pretty, child. I have an ugly Human jaw." He sat down, sticking his toes into the water.

The boy turned around slowly and dived into his uncle's lap, bringing up a hand with short black claws to pat Kil's face. "No. Uncle Kil is pretty. You have a face like an Elf."

"And so do you." Kil pinched his nephew's cheek. "Just like your mother."

The child giggled, grabbing a fist full of his uncle's soft black robes and hiding his face in them.

Kil blew gently on his nephew's head, ruffling his ebony hair. "Lift your pretty little face, will you?"

The child squealed and peaked over his hand that was still twisted in the soft black velvet. "Will Uncle Kil make the water dance then?"

Kil lifted his hand, using minimal energy to pull a small orb of water from the stream, bringing it to float in front of the little boy. "Why don't you make it dance?"

"But..."

"No Calgin, you can. Remember, we've been practicing?"

He watched as Calgin reached out a little hand, concentration written over his soft features. Kil gradually released his energy on the water, watching as it quivered and warped under the child's practice. It hovered perfectly still for a minute, then exploded into millions of droplets that dusted them with a thin layer of damp. Calgin sniffled, wiping the water from his face.

"Uncle Kil..." He looked up at him tearfully.

The Mage laughed softly, wiping his own face dry. "That's quiet alright my boy. You did fine. Nothing wrong with that."

"It exploded..."

"You're only young, it's going to happen. Don't worry about it." He stroked the young boy's hair, careful not to touch his growing horns. "It was better than last time."

This warranted a giggle from him. "Cause last time it went like shoooo!" He clapped his hands, indicating a water fountain.

"Something like that." Kil waved his hand slowly, the water coating both of them racing over their skin to collect into an orb again. This the mage tossed back into the stream.

A high pitched yapping had the youngster looking over his uncle's shoulder and into the forest, his ears twitching slightly. "Uncle Kil, I play with Espie?"

"I suppose you can, but where I can see you. I don't want you wondering off again."

The child made as if to stand but was pulled down by Kil. "Wait till they get here, it's only manners."

"Yes Uncle Kil." He looked down at his little hands, a light blush creeping over his pale cheeks.

The older half-Elf hugged his little nephew, watching as a small Werewolf puppy galloped out the trees, a hulking male trotting after him. The puppy hurtled full speed towards the pair sitting on the grass, bowling the boy right off his uncle's lap.

"Esperious." The male Werewolf morphed back into his human form of a bearded man with warm brown eyes. "That wasn't very nice, now say sorry." The puppy looked up from wrestling with the young half-Elf, his body rippling as he struggled with the change from beast to boy.

Kil blinked his light blue eyes, a pleasant smile spreading across his face. "He's getting better at it, Daveth."

Daveth rumbled a laugh. "He's getting there. We just need to work on those manners." He cast a glance back to his son as he managed to complete the change into a boy with scruffy chocolate brown hair.

Esperious shuffled his feet, kicking at the grass. "Sorry Mister Aress."

"It's okay, child. Now why don't you and Cal go play? I'll be right here." He watched as the two children ran towards the simple house in which they lived, giggling at the simple joys of life. Then he turned his attention to Daveth. "Hunting I take it?"

Daveth nodded. "I was trying to teach him, but one whiff of your boy and he was tearing through the underbrush like a rabbit."

Kil shook his head slowly. "It doesn't bother me. If you have hunting to do, I'll be right here. I'll keep an eye on these two."

"I don't want to trouble you..."

"Shhh North Lander," Kil held up a finger, "you do not wish to annoy a Westerner like me."

Daveth laughed loudly at that. "Oh Kil, you never are going to let that one go, are you? Do you despise living in the South so much that you feel you must flout where you come from?"

"Hush. You do not speak to such filth as myself. Be gone foul canine, leave thy child with me and go hunt." The conversation was playful and friendly between the two of them.

"I never quite understood how I can find a Mage so humorous." Daveth flexed his shoulders, casting his eyes towards the house as the two young boys ran outside again, apparently having decided upon a game.

"And I can't understand how I'm speaking to a flea-riddled bone-chewer." Kil leaned back on his elbows, the sun shimmering off his ash blonde hair that hung loose over his shoulders.

"I'll be back to fetch him before nightfall."

"Do not thank me, Wolf. It is what I do for a friend." Kil looked towards the boys, Esperious holding Calgin's wrists as the halfling struggled to hold his balance in the water. "You know how much I love the kids in any case, it is no trouble."

Without another word, Daveth turned on his heel, back rippling with muscle as his beast form took over. Kilgar slipped his elbows from beneath his body to lay flat on his back in the thick grass. His Elven ears were sensitive enough to keep track of the children as his eyes slide shut, allowing him time to relax. He'd been looking after the boy ever since his parents had been murdered two years ago. He'd warned his sister when she agreed to marry the Demon. It was a bad idea. It was a doomed fate, totally unheard of for an Elven maiden to marry a Demon. The result? Their son Calgin. Half-Elf, half-Demon, with powers undiscovered and blood much sought after. He'd never be safe, always hunted...

The sound of frantic footfalls on the ground had the mage sitting up so violently that a wave of dizziness washed over him. Esperious was streaking up the small hill, dragging Calgin along by the back of his shirt, the half-Demon having hard time keeping his balance.

"Mister Aress!" Esperious shrieked, skidding to a halt and hiding behind the mage's leg, taking Calgin with him.

"Wha-" He fell to silence when the sound of flapping wings and low barks reached his sensitive hearing. "Get inside. Now." He scooped Calgin into his arms and pushed Esperious towards the house.

The sounds grew closer with every footfall as they made their way towards the house. Kil shut the door, sliding the lock into place and placing his hand against the wood, the humming feeling of the magic in his blood setting his fingertips tingling. The air around the door rippled as a ward of protection was activated. Then he set his nephew gently on his feet, crouching in front of him and putting his slim hands on the boy's shoulders. "I want you to go with Espie," the small party flinched as a loud pounding resonated through the house, "you know that necklace with the claw on that you like so much? I want you to take it."

The boy's bottom lip quivered. "Uncle Kil isn't coming with?"

"No my child," the wood of the door began to crack under the weight of some great beast, "I must stay here. I can't come with you."

"But..."

"No buts," the Mage reached into his robes and pulled out the thin strip of leather from which hung a claw, this he slid over his nephew's head and settled it on his neck, "keep it safe and it will do the same for you."

The child lurched forward, wrapping his arms around his uncle's neck and burying his face against his shoulder. "But I need you."

"No you don't," Kil dropped his voice to barely above a whisper so he wouldn't be heard, "you never have." He closed his arms over the child and held him a few seconds. Savage snarls rent the air, the ward on the door pulsed, it was barely holding, time was running thin.

Calgin took a step back and scrubbed a little hand over his eyes. "Uncle Kil will come see my horns?"

Kil squeezed his eyes shut to keep his own tears at bay, his throat clenching tight. He hated to lie to the child, but it was the only thing he could do that would get his nephew away from this place. "Yes my child, of course."

"I'm scared." Calgin looked at him with shimmering red eyes, his pointed face taught with distress.

"I know my, Little One," he took the child's face between his hands and placed a kiss on his forehead, "but I need you to be brave, for me?"

Calgin closed his hands over his uncle's wrists and nodded. The ward on the door spluttered and died, time was up.

Kil shoved Calgin towards Esperious who'd been standing quietly. "Take him, run. Go home."

The Werewolf pup took the half-Demon's one shaking hand as the other had closed over the claw. The children escaped through the back door, the sound of wood splintering and howls of pain echoing around them. They didn't look back. They ran. Through the woods, deeper and deeper, Esperious dragging a sobbing half-Demon behind him. Calgin may be young but he knew what was going on. He knew he was probably never going to see his uncle again. He tightened his grip on the claw Kil had given him, clutching it so hard it cut into his soft flesh as he raced through the forest with this best friend.

*******

At the house, the mage looked up from the forced kneeling position on the grass, just in time to see everything he owned and loved go up in flames. His body was exhausted, his magic spent and wasted. Head bowed, he watched his tears drip off the point of his elegant Elven nose, mixed with blood from a gushing cut over his eye, to splash onto the seared grass. He'd failed. He'd failed his sister, he'd failed her husband. Failed himself. But most of all he'd failed Calgin. He'd promised he'd never let anything happen to him. Said he'd keep him safe. All of it was for naught. The last thing he felt was a sharp pain in the back of his neck, then nothing but the sweet embrace of darkness.

But that, had been 15 years ago... A time almost forgotten by many.

 


	2. Meeting Magic

"So that just happened." Esperious said walking back into the burnt out hull of a house they were currently hiding in.

The half-Demon looked up from polishing his swords, his eyes glowing a soft red in the fading sunlight. "The hell are you harping on about?"

Esperious dropped the remains of his shredded shirt on the ground and wiped a hand over the back of his neck to remove stray scraps of fur then traced his thumb over the scar that ran from his cheek, over his mouth, onto his chin that was covered in a light beard which had just started to thicken. "I mean, I just received some interesting news."

Calgin squinted up at the other man. "Mind moving your carcass into the shadows, I can see nothing."

"I'm not hanging around here to long Cal, so don't get too comfortable."

"That would mean I'd have had to have been comfortable in the first place." Calgin looked down again, the blood-red sun burning his light and heat sensitive eyes. "I should be nocturnal." He grumbled irritably and scrubbed the old cloth over the already glimmering blade.

"You probably are." Esperious grunted but otherwise ignored him, bent and dug around in his ruck sack, producing an object bound in cloth.

"That thing stinks, I wish you'd throw it away and find another one." Calgin slapped the cloth on the ground and ran his pale finger over the edge of the weapon he'd been polishing.

"You know if I throw this, Baria goes with it." Esperious tenderly pulled the cloth aside to reveal a dead rat.

Calgin gagged, pinching his nose closed with his blacked clawed fingers. "How long have we been carrying that thing around now?"

"I'd say..." the older man pouted, "two, maybe three months?" He tossed his head to shake his light brown hair dusted through with blonde out his chocolate coloured eyes.

"That's fucking disgusting."    

"You were the one who suggested it."

"Bullshit.  I simply said that maybe he'd come for a rat. I did, at no point say, carry the decaying carcass of the same dead rat around for the rest of your miserable life."

"Jealous? Did you want to carry the dead rat around for the rest of you miserable life?" Esperious tossed the limp grey body into a shadowy corner and wiped his hands on the cloth.

Calgin shook his head. "My soul is cleaner than that cloth."

"You have a soul?"

The nineteen year old glared up at his companion who had by now moved into a patch of shade. "No, hence why it's cleaner than the cloth."

Esperious huffed and carried on packing away the supplies which their currently missing companion had strewn around the interior of the hull. With a heavy sigh Calgin slid the twin blades into the sheaths on his back. He folded the cloth and stuffed it along with various bits of leather and skins back into his travel pack. Twisting his lean body around, he grabbed hold of four well worked, black leather strips. By the time he turned back to his pack, his belongings were being magically flung around by some unseen force. Calgin pulled himself up and stretched his back, ducking as a small dagger narrowly missed his ear. "I need those, Baria." He snapped.

Hysterical giggles proceeded the appearance of the form of a little fourteen year old boy. "I don't think so!" He played a small wooden carved dragon in his shaky hand while his other clawed hand clutched the decaying rodent.

Esperious looked up from his meticulous packing just in time to see Baria draw his hand back, aiming to throw the wooden dragon at Calgin. "Don't you dare, Shinx. If you do no more chocolate for you." He rubbed a hand over his thin beard.

Baria looked over at the broad shouldered man, his bottom lip quivering, yellow cat's eyes wide in his dirty face. "N-no more chocolate for Baria?"

"If you throw that at me I'll eat all your sweets." Calgin leaned back against the wall, welcoming the shadows that played around him. "Put it down, in my bag, now."

"Then can Baria have sweeties?" He lowered his arm to his side and used the other hand, which still held the rat, to pull the over-sized shirt back onto his shoulder off of which it had slipped. 

"Yes, then Baria can have all the sweeties he likes." Calgin combed a hand through his ebony hair that hung in a cascade down the one side of his face. 

They watched as multiple emotions chased themselves over the Poltergeist's features and he nibbled his bottom lip. "Espie and Genie promise?"

A soft rustling as Esperious fished a half-eaten chocolate from his bag. "Give Calgin back his dragon and you can finish this."

Calgin stretched out a clawed hand and raised an eyebrow. "Hand it over, Nutcase."

Baria looked down at his bare feet and shuffled forwards to place the little statue in Calgin's hand. Then he ran over to Esperious and stopped in front of him. "Baria get sweeties now?"

Esperious ruffled his hair and placed the chocolate in his hand. "All yours, Shinx. But," he put a hand on the Poltergeist's shoulder, "you can't disappear again, ok? We have to get going soon."

"Baria stay?" He nibbled the end of the bar.

Calgin threw his pack over his shoulder, and traced a finger over the edge of his raven horns that swept back over his head. "Yes, you stay with us for now. We have a little job to do and I'm sure they will have more chocolate where we're going. If you stay, you can have many, many more sweeties."

Baria looked back up at Esperious who nodded. "Then... Baria stay with Genie and Espie." He kissed the dead rat on the head and handed it back to the oldest member of their party. "Keep Steve safe for Baria."

Calgin shuddered as he watched Esperious carefully wrap the corpse in the cloth and slip it into his pack. "Don't I always keep him safe?"

Baria giggled madly again before walking a few paces away. "Go now?"

Calgin looked up at the darkening sky. "I don't see why not. The sooner we get going the sooner we get there."

"The sooner more sweeties." Baria muttered, continuing to gnaw the chocolate.

Without another word, the hunting party left the safety of the burnt out hull, venturing into the night together as they so often did. Calgin, reached up and ran a finger over the claw he wore around his neck on a strip of leather. "Say Esperious, where's Calder? He said he wouldn't be gone long."

"I really can't say." Esperious said over his shoulder, the rising moon reflecting off his pupils, catching the hidden yellow amongst the brown. "You know what he's like. He loves to do his own thing."

"You think you'll be back soon?" Calgin picked up his pace to walk next to his companion.

"Why? Are you worried about him?"

"Well yes, he is our friend you know."

"He is you bed buddy as well." Epserious flicked a piece of fur from his nose. "And we all know how much you love your bed buddies."

Calgin glanced at the Werewolf out the corner of his maroon eyes. "Are you jealous?"

"Oh hell no. I don't want to share a bed let alone a patch of ground with you."

"Why is that? Are you scared I bite your toes off in the middle of the night?" Calgin chuckled softly, revelling in the relief the dark brought his eyes. "Just for the record, he isn't my bed buddy. I've never touched that man, never really touched anyone to be honest." He pulled a comic face as he pondered this.

"Calgin, you son of a bitch, you did murder our last companion in their sleep and the last time I checked she was sleeping with you."

"Correction, she was sleeping near me. I won't have a whore in my bed. Bitch tried to steal the job contract. Bitch touch that, bitch die." He shrugged, hooking his thumbs into the tight leather pants he wore. "Don't tell me you wouldn't do the same."

"I, well, just, leave it alone ok, I don't wish to discuss this any longer." Esperious growled softly.

"You brought it up. You could just have left it that I was worried about a friend but no. You had to walk down that dark winding road of Calgin's personal preferences."

"I said enough, Irragast. You don't know how to take an instruction, do you?"

"If I did, would I still be alive? No, I would have been dead thirty-eight times already." He sniffed the air softly, picking up scents others dreamed of catching. Wet grass, sweet nectar, the rotting rat, Esperious's ever present stench of dog, the sharp bite of magic with the choking after aroma of necromancy. He stopped dead. Touching his hand his friend's shoulder to halt his movement.

"I said-"

"Shh." Calgin held up a hand and twitched his long pointed ears. "Necromancers."

Esperious sniffed softly, his pupils slitting momentarily before he settled into a crouch.

Calgin followed suit, being careful to step over the chocolate wrapper Baria had dropped. His pointed, bare feet gave him a stealth advantage as he crept over the ground after Esperious. The Werewolf stopped behind a clump of bushes and parted the leaves slightly to give them a better view. Five black robed Mages stood in a circle around what appeared to be a dog. The body of the animal was shredded, muscle and bone showed through the savaged skin and flesh. One of the Necromancers bent down and touched the deceased animal's head, leaving an eerily glowing fingerprint that shimmered, stinging Calgin's eyes.

"What the hell are they doing?" Esperious whispered into Calgin's pointed ear. "More importantly, what are North Landers doing in the Eastern province?"

The half-Demon lifted a hand to silence him. They watched as all five Mages simultaneously produced black daggers from the sleeves of their robes and dragged them over their hands. They dripped the blood onto the corpse of the dog, whispering so softly that not even Calgin with his Elven hearing could make out what they were saying. Next came the black rose petals. Dried and crushed, sprinkled around the body as flames black as midnight ignited.

"Calgin!" Hissed Esperious. "They want to bring that thing back!"

"Hush up!" He elbowed Esperious in the stomach. "I'm trying to watch."

Then it twitched. The exposed bone of the dog's foot twitched. One of the Mages skittered away, then slowly crept back to his friends. The movement was enough to expose her face and thus, her age. Calgin felt something in his stomach sink. They were so young. Barely old enough to be apprentices. "Espie," Calgin touched his friend's arm, "they're younger than I am."

"Does it look like I give half a fuck?" Esperious growled back. "Blood magic and Necromancy is a no."

"You don't know what put them in this situation." Calgin snarled. "What makes you think they had a choice?"

"Everyone has a choice, that's why. Stop being such a softy and do your damn job." With that said there was the sound of ripping material and a savage growl as Esperious morphed into his wolf form, springing from his hiding place in the bushes and charging towards the group of young Necromancers.

"Damn it all." Calgin sprung up from his hiding place, sliding his blades from their sheaths.

The Necromancers screamed, breaking apart and running in all directions. Esperious caught two with his massive paws and broke their necks. Baria appeared in front of a young male, giggling like an escaped asylum patient. "Naughty, naughty magic-man." He reached out and plunged his hand into the terrified Necromancer's chest, his hand shimmering though skin and bone.

Calgin turned his back on the scene, unable to watch the death of the young man. He threw his sword towards the back of a fleeing woman, catching her between the shoulder blades. She went down without a sound, not a gurgle or scream. Calgin snapped around and loosed a dagger towards the final Magic-User. The blade skimmed across the back of his knee and plopped into the thick grass. Calgin cursed under his breath and was about to give chase but the previously dead dog skittered in front of him and crouched there snarling. He could hear it, he knew it was standing there right in front of him, but he couldn't see it. Not the whole body anyway, only the rivulets of blood that ribboned down its body. It gave off no life force, no heat, nothing for the half-Demon to track it by. Calgin could only imagine what it looked like in the dark, when his eyes could see what everyone else's could. The thought and smell had him rooted to the spot with disgust.  The young half-breed could only stare, trying to make out where it was exactly, ears twitching to track its movements as the creature circled him, blood mixed with saliva dripping from its gaping maw. Esperious sprung into view, his brown body aura tumbling the walking corpse away from Calgin, smacking it with enough force to crush.

_Go!_  Echoed the command in Calgin's mind.  _Go after the last one, Baria and I will handle this!_

Needing no further prompting, Calgin took off in the direction the last Necromancer had gone. He could still smell his blood, could see it on the ground as it gave off the faint glow of life. The sounds of yelps, snarls and whines receded into the distance as Calgin ran deeper and deeper into the woods. His eyes started to glow a deep red as his perfect vision for the dark took over. Now he could see perfectly clear. No light, no brightness, just cool darkness. This was his domain. He parted his lips and inhaled the cool, dank air, tasting the iron of the blood lingering. He pushed on further, his own breathing perfectly silent as he negotiated the tangle of roots and fallen branches. He came to a grinding halt when he heard the sounds of muffled groans. His ears pricked as he sought out the direction of the sound and crept forward. The smell of blood hit him like a ton of bricks. It was so strong it was almost choking. His steps made no sound as he approached the gnarled tree behind which the Necromancer was hiding. Calgin paused a moment, his breathing shallow to keep from inhaling the strong scent of blood. The young Necromancer hissed in pain, then muffled a sob.

Putting a hand to the trunk of the tree, Calgin crouched to listen. He was a merciless killer most times. He was given a job and set out to accomplish it and that was that. But he couldn't just kill this Necromancer. No, to him it was murder. The magic-user was scared, that much was obvious from his and the other's actions. In fact, the fear had radiated off them and was thick in the air surrounding this one. Calgin could smell it clearly now from his position behind the tree.

A soft male voice drifted towards Calgin. "I k-knew this w-was a bad idea." A pause, then the Necromancer spoke again. "The l-last lot d-didn't come back either." Confusion prickled the back of Calgin's neck, his curiosity getting the better of him. "I d-don't know if I c-can walk...I'll try." Leaves rustled softly. There was a loud thunck and another stifled cry. "No, no, bad idea very bad idea." Calgin touched the dagger he'd thrown's sister that rested in the small of his back. Of course the Necromancer couldn't walk, Calgin poisoned all the weapons. "Oh my soul," horror laced the youngling's voice, he'd no doubt seen what was happening to his leg, "that b-bastard."

Taking this as his cue, Calgin stepped into view. "Did you just call me a bastard?"

Terror was a mask on the Necromancer's face as he scrambled backwards, his back flush with the trunk of the tree. "P-please don't hurt me."

Calgin turned his head in time to see the form of some animal disappear into nothing. "Your Familiar I'm guessing."

The Necromancer nodded, hugging his still mobile leg to his chest. "L-look. On second thought. If you want t-to kill me please do it fast. I really d-don't want to s-suffer this poison."

Tilting his head to the side, Calgin watched stray tears skim down the Necromancer's cheeks. "What were you doing out there?" He asked, quelling the pity trying to claw its way out his chest.

The Necromancer hunched over, his mahogany hair falling forward to cover his face, his hands gripping his knee as he was racked by a convulsion caused by the poison. "Q-Queen Harmana sent us to p-practice."

"Ruler of the North Harmana?" Calgin crouched down in front of the Necromancer, picking up a stick and twisting it between his fingers.

"Y-yes. She s-said that it was safest if we d-did away from e-everyone else." He lifted his head and looked at Calgin with deep purple eyes. "O-our Master i-isn't well. H-he fell ill."

"Well for a bunch of masterless beggers like yourselves you did a pretty decent job of raising that dead dog... Why are you in the East?" Calgin narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"S-she said that i-it was safest... T-that the older Necromancers wouldn't pester us. Apparently there was some a-agreement between her and Zari." He paused. "They're all dead, aren't they?" The Necromancer whispered, casting his eyes down again to watch the veins in his foot slowly going black.

"That," Calgin said, reaching into one of the inner pockets of his coat, "they are." He held out a tiny vial of clear liquid to the other male, his reason for being there seemed good enough so he didn't press the matter further.

"What is that?" The Necromancer eyed it wearily.

"The antidote for the poison on my weapons. See here Magic-User, I have a proposition for you. If you're willing to listen."

The Necromancer nodded, the toes on his infected foot curling involuntarily.

"I'll give you this antidote, protection and make sure you're kept fed if you come with me. Any treachery will end in death. Or, you can remain loyal to that scum-suckling Queen of the Damned and I leave you here to die. The choice is yours."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! The first chapter appears! I'm excited to see I have some interest so I hope you guys enjoy!


	3. Royal Orders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's great to see there are people reading this! SO here's another chapter for those of you following the story! And those that have just joined us, welcome.

Calgin's back slammed up against the wall of the stable were they'd taken refuge for the night. "You're fucked up Irragast! You know?" Esperious growled, wrapping a bear-like hand around Calgin's delicate throat. "The hell has got into you!"

Gritting his teeth, Calgin closed a hand around Esperious's wrist. "Like you would have been able to kill him!"

The Werewolf tightened his grip on his companion's throat. "Did I say you could speak?" He hissed, his stubbled face inches from Calgin's. "Did I?"

The half-Demon spluttered but managed to choke out. "You asked me a question."

"No I did not!" Esperious slammed Calgin hard against the wall. "And if I did, it was rhetorical."

Claws tightening around the bigger man's wrist, Calgin dared speak again. "So I'm supposed to smell if I can answer or not?"

"One more word out of you Irragast and I'll..."

"You'll what? Kill me?" He gave a gruttle laugh. "How many times haven't you wanted to kill me already?"

"This time..."

"Then get on with it, though we both know this time will be no different. You'll threaten me, let me go. I'll ignore your threat and we'll carry on like we always have." His speech was coming easier now as Esperious's grip loosened.

With a growl the Werewolf pushed off him and stalked a few paces away before snapping around and glaring at him. "I can't fathom how you thought I'd be ok with you bringing that Magic-Casting bastard back here."

"Oh I didn't. I knew your panties would get all knotted but I really couldn't give a rat's arse. You're the one with the problem with magic. Not me. So the only one having to deal with anything is you." He rubbed at his throat to restore proper circulation.

"And what about Baria? If that Poltergeist wants to kill it..."

"You are looking for problems were there are none." Calgin jabbed a finger at Esperious. "The Necromancer is a kid. He betrayed that Pond-Sucking Queen and that in itself takes guts. Now man up and grow a pair will you?"

Esperious made a motion with his hands to wring Calgin's neck, then dropped his arms to his sides. "Anything that Necromancer does, it's on your head. He hurts one of us or compromises a job, it's on you."

"Fine by me," Calgin shrugged. "because he's not going to do it. Look Espie, it's late. I'm tired. You're more grumpy than usual. Even Baria is sleeping. Can't we just relax for a while?"

"Relax? You want me to relax with that Arcane-wielding runt sharing living space with us?"

"Yes. I do." Calgin turned and walked towards one of the back stables. "And if you keep acting like a spoilt pup, you'll wake the kid and he's out cold."

"Calgin... one day is one day..."

The half-Demon waved a hand dismissively and walked into the stall were both Baria and their new companion were sound asleep. Calgin picked up the blanket the Necromancer had kicked off and threw it over his now shivering form. The antidote worked fast but it gave you the sweats and shivers as if you were in the grip of a fever.

He sat down against the stable wall opposite the young Necromancer, leaning the points of his horns against the wood. He heard as the barn door whispered open then shut. "That's right Pup, go cool that temper of yours." He said under his breath. "I guess I'm taking this watch then."

*******

The piercing rays of sun woke the half-breed from his sleep. He grumbled irritably and moved an arm over his eyes. "Someone switch the sun off." A soft airy laugh alerted him to the wakefulness of someone else. He peeked out from under his arm then instantly closed his eyes again, reaching behind him he pulled the hood of his cloak over his head to shield his eyes from the offensive light. Shimmering body heat filled his vision. It was a soft purple, slightly darker around the edges. "Finally awake I see?" He said.

"I could say the same for you." The young Necromancer said.

Calgin stretched his back. "How do you feel?"

"Considering you poisoned me beyond recognition of my own name, quite alright actually." He ran his hand over his injured leg where he was sitting with his back against a bale of hay. "The flesh wounds haven't healed."

"That will take time." Calgin replied, heaving himself up to stand. "How bad is it?"

A moment of silence then, "Damn deep... You're an excellent shot."

"I'd be ashamed if I wasn't." He stooped and pulled a bottle of alcohol, a reel of thread and a needle from his bag. "I'll stitch it if you hold still."

"I guess it is my only option unless I want to bleed to death every time I move." The Necromancer rolled up the leg of his loose black cotton pants. "Caspian is scared to return."

"Caspian?" Calgin sat down next to the Necromancer.

"My Familiar. He's not very brave see. I only recently conjured him." The he moved to lay on his front, his head cushioned on a folded blanket.

"Basically a child." Calgin said, dripping alcohol into the gaping gash on the back of the Necromancer's leg. "Like you."

The Necromancer's body stiffened as the spirits touched his wound. "I'm not even old enough to be an apprentice..."

"Then what," Calgin pierced the skin on the one side of the gash, "the hell," he pulled the thread through and inserted the needle into the opposite fold of skin, "were you doing ," he pulled the threat tight, forcing the wound closed, "out there? And a full answer this time, not a half poisoned answer."

"The Queen." He hissed softly. "She has underage magic practitioners."

Calgin stitched quietly for a short while before replying. "Why?"

"We don't know. We are taken from our homes' and dragged to the castle." His grip on the blanket tightened. "Those that have magical abilities that is. We are put under the eye of her Court Mage, our Master. He trains us as best he can... then we are sent out on our own to hone our skills."

"You mentioned yesterday that your Master was ill?" Calgin dabbed at the blood escaping from the wound.

He nodded. "He is confined to his bed. They say he was poisoned."

"Sounds like Queen Scum-Sucker has a shitty court then. If someone could poison her Court Mage that easily who's to say they won't be able to poison her."

"Honestly, I've heard talk among the familiars... rumours..."

"I don't suppose you're going to tell me?" Calgin tied the last knot and bit the string.

The Necromancer fidgeted with the material of the blanket. "Caspian won't be pleased if I share his secrets."

"Magic-Users." Calgin grumbled. He dripped more of the alcohol on the wound before taking a sip. "I never got your name."

The Necromancer moved his leg off Calgin's lap, slowly turned over and sat up. "I'm Cabaret Voltaire. You can just call me Retty."

Calgin nodded while screwing the cap back on the bottle. "I do wonder Retty, why are you telling me all this information."

Cabaret busied himself with pulling the leg of his pants over his wound. "Because, you spared my life. You could have killed me and saved yourself the fight with your friend."

"You know about that?" Calgin tilted an ear down.

"Yes. I'm a type of Mage. I know many things you think I don't. Anyway. I thought I owed it to you." He looked at Calgin again, his purple eyes lighter in colour now that the poison was out his system.

"You owe me nothing." Calgin began packing their belongings. "The only thing I ask of you is that you behave." He paused when he got to the supply bag Esperious usually carried. "Bloody hell. At this rate we are going to have nothing to eat. Well Retty, you'd best be able to walk, you're coming shopping with me."

Cabaret's face crumpled in confusion. "The other two?"

"They will find us. Don't you worry." Calgin slung his bag over his shoulder and held out a hand to Cabaret. "Let's go kid."

*******

The streets of the Eastern province were hot and crowded. Calgin had been irritated since they'd walked into this place and now his temper was boiling. He kept his head down, his hood pulled up to hide his face from wondering eyes. Cabaret was holding up better then he'd expected, considering his leg had started weeping blood again. A Dwarf ran directly into Calgin's legs, sending the half-breed sprawling to the ground. He growled savagely and would have torn the little swine to shreds had Cabaret not stepped between them.

"Do walk away Ground Dweller." Cabaret said in that soft voice of his. "My friend isn't one for games or apologies."

Calgin glanced around the Necromancer's legs and bared his fangs at the Dwarf, making certain to keep his eyes covered. The creature scuttled away, the crowd dispersed, sighing as their boredom would not be quelled by a fight this afternoon. Calgin remained sitting on the ground, taking deep breaths to calm his writhing temper.

Cabaret turned and gazed down at him. "Doing all right there in the dust then?"

"I will slap you, Mage." He hissed back, climbing to his feet and shaking the dust from his body.

"A, 'thank you,'

 would be nice."

"It will hurt my face." The half-breed carried on walking.

Their quest for fresh fruit that had no yet withered in the sun had seen them traipsing through the dusty market, with its overly joyous citizens.

"How much more of this market is there to cover?" Cabaret raked a hand through his mahogany hair.

"Fuck me if I know. I say damn the fruit and head back to the barn."

"You do know that once again literally leaves you with no food?"

"Does it look as if I literally give a shit?" Calgin huffed loudly. "Let's just carry on walking. With some luck we'll find a brothel."

Cabaret shook his head and folded his hands into the sleeves of his long black robes and carried on following Calgin, his gait finally showing a slight limp.

They hadn't been walking long when a hand closed over Calgin's shoulder. "Nice and easy Irragast. You come peacefully and the Necromancer keeps his throat in one piece."

Slowly turning his head, his eyes registered Cabaret's purple aroma mixed with the orange of the Eastern kingdom's guards. "Does your prince wish to play with me again?" Calgin asked, turning to face one of them.

"Move it half-breed." The guard pointed his finger in the direction of the mansion that sat proudly on the crest of a cliff, over-looking the buzzing market

"But it's far." Calgin whined. "And my friend is injured."

The guard opened his mouth to complain but closed it when he looked down at Cabaret's leg, the blood starting to stain his pants. The man huffed. "For once you're actually not bullshitting."

"Not at all. I can also tell you that if you give me that Griffon you ride I'll take my Necromancer and get the hell out of here before you've managed to take your next breath."

"That I know. That's why you're riding with me and your little friend is riding with my companion." He motioned to the guard that held Cabaret.

"Fine by me. Now, let's go say hello to my old friend."

*******

The inside of the mansion was cool. It brought relief to Calgin's eyes. It wasn't a huge, fancy castle like the one in the North or West. Almost every room was carpeted with paintings hung on the walls. The throne room was modest for a province. It consisted of a short walk way, the rug leading up to the dais a soft blue. The throne was simple; carved from wood in an elvish design. Behind it, the wall was nowhere to be found. Replacing cold stone was a window. It covered the entire wall and gave the rulers an excellent view to the landscape below. Said ruler was currently standing with his back to Calgin and Cabaret, his wings folded closed over his back.

"Sire," said the guard escorting Calgin, "we found them."

"I expected no less." Came the musical voice. "Dismissed."

The guards left without another word. Leaving the Necromancer and half-Demon standing silently before the dais.

The Ruler turned, his golden blonde hair hanging just under his shoulder blades rippling with easy grace. "Welcome back, Irragast." He blinked his slanted orange eyes. "It has been a while since I have laid eyes on you."

Calgin shuffled his weight onto one foot and folded his arms. "Did you miss me?"

"I have to say, I actually did." He folded his hands behind his back. "It's been awfully quiet without you and your hooligans destroying the peace in my household."

"Cut the crap Zari, what am I doing here?"

"To the point as always then. I have some unnerving news."

"Because unnerving news usually concerns me does it?" Calgin snapped back.

"Quite honestly, yes. Either you're causing it or you can deal with it." He stretched a wing out slightly, the sun shining through the membranes, lighting the inside of his wing a soft blue.

"In this case?"

"Can hopefully deal with it." Zari plucked a loose feather from the bony fingers that stretched the membrane taught then closed his wings again.

Calgin carried on showering the Ruler of the East with his most unpleasant look. "So you had to have your goons drag me up here like a prisoner? And just for the record, did you know you had a bunch of Northern Necromancers practicing in your forest?"

Zari tilted his head to the side in a bird-like fashion and slowly blinked his deep yellow eyes. "I can't be seen giving special treatment to strangers of my region now can I? Word would spread and the population would feel most distressed." At Calgin's next question, he pouted his lips in consideration. "I must admit I did not... I shall have my borders activated again if Queen Harmana won't respect my peace."

Calgin rolled his eyes and glanced over his shoulder at Cabaret. The young Necromancer was standing uneasily with his hands folded in the long velvet sleeves of his robes, weight resting on his good leg. Cabaret shrugged at Calgin's questions glance, after all, Cabaret had been the one that said Harmana and Zari had an agreement. Casting his eyes back towards the King of the East, Calgin sighed deeply. "Cabaret here says you and Queen Bee had an agreement of some kind."

"Either he or she is lying. As I said, I had no idea they were in my forest and I will activate my boarders again." He dismissed the situation" Now, back to why you are here. As you can see," the half-Harpy said, starting to pace slowly along the dais, "if you look to the left, my Court Mage isn't there. He went missing two days ago."

"This is my concern how?" Calgin recrossed his arms over his lean chest, drumming his claws against his elbow.

Zari ignored this and carried on with his story. "See, I know how he likes to wonder. He's young and well," he shrugged, "like to play sometimes."

"In other words he went to a whore house?" The half-Demon said, pouting his delicate pink lips.

"If you wish to put it in such an unearthly manner, then yes. That's exactly where he went."

"Let me guess, you want me to go look for him?"

Spreading his wings lazily, Zari turned to look out the window, watching a flight of Griffons leave the cliffs beneath his mansion. "That is my hope." His fingers twitched from where he held them clasped behind his back.

"What makes you think I'll do it?" Calgin tilted an ear back slightly to listen to the uneven footfalls of Cabaret as he approached.

"Nothing. It was a mere suggestion. I was only hoping you'd consider it." Zari looked over his shoulder at the two standing behind him so the sun outlined and highlighted his sharp face.

"If I say yes?" Calgin cocked an eyebrow, Zari's body aura glimmering a dark orange in his nocturnal eyes.

"You can stay here. Rest for the night. My guards have gone to look for the other two in your company. You will all be given lodging and invited to dinner. I'll have your friend cleaned up and his wounds tended to and you will all get a handsome payment." The king turned to look out the window again.

"And if I say no?"

"Then my offer still stands, minus the Brits. You should know by now Irragast, my doors are always open to you and yours."

Calgin looked over at Cabaret. The Necromancer raised his chin to meet his eyes, lifting his shoulders in a slight shrug. "Up to you, boss." He said in his soft voice.

The breath Calgin drew in to reply to Zari caught in his throat when the door slammed open and in stormed Esperious. "Calgin! What have you done!" He growled

"Nothing! Why the hell do you always assume it's me!" Calgin snapped around and glared at his friend.

The Werewolf's fuming gaze found its way to Cabaret. "So I'm assuming it was you."

Before the Necromancer had a change to even draw a breath Zari's airy laugh echoed around the room. "They have done nothing wrong, Kojak, just relax."

"Exactly, so fuck you." Calgin turned his back on Esperious to face the oldest of the Calder family. "And my answer is yes. I'll do it."

"Wait what? What's yes. Irragast what's going on?" Esperious strode closer to stand next to the half-bred Demon.

Calgin tilted his head to shower him with a cold gaze designed to chill the soul. "Maybe if you spent less time yelling at me I would tell you, but now you can figure it out for you damn self. We leave in the morning." And with that he turned on his heel, closing his hand around Cabaret's upper arm and leading him away. "I'll take you to the medical bay to have that leg of yours treated properly."

 


	4. Gypsy Caraven

With a soft sigh Calgin pulled the door to Cabaret's room closed. The Necromancer was currently sound asleep, the Healers having sedated him to ease the pain. Calgin walked down the silent corridors and now that he was finally alone, the weariness of the past few months was plain on his pointed Elven face. His slanted maroon eyes were half-lidded as he descended the stairs to his appointed room. He and his little group of friends had been moving non-stop and they'd barely got any sleep, well he had barely gotten any sleep. Every small noise tended to rouse him and when he did slip into a deep sleep, he suffered nightmares that had plagued him since childhood. His mother had told him they'd go away as he got older, but they never did. They never got any worse, but they were always there. Calgin had spoken to Esperious about it before and the Werewolf had suggested that perhaps it was a result of his always active mind that was constantly on alert for some type of danger. Seeing it was the best and only explanation he got, Calgin accepted it and moved on. 

The doorknob was cool under his hand, his claws making a hollow click click sound as they tapped against it. The room was everything a traveler like himself could ask for. It was cozy with a single bed under the window and a bedside table on the other side. A single wardrobe with a simple dressing table occupied the other end of the room while another door opened into a small bathroom. His rucksack was already at the foot of his bed with a fresh set of clothes folded on the covers.

He loosened the strap over his chest that held his twin blades to his back, letting the weapons fall to the ground with a dull clang. He picked up the change of clothes and headed into the bathroom for a shower. He pulled his shirt over his head and dropped the thin black top on the ground. Scars patch-worked his pale torso, marks of all the battles he'd been through and won. He traced a finger over a deep scar on his ribs. He remembered this one with a striking clarity that he remembered none of the others with. This one had been the cause of a period of never ending misery in his life, it had also been the day he'd met the youngest Prince of the East. Twisting his arm, Calgin reached behind himself to press his fingers against the scar's twin on his lower back. 

Shaking off the memories of that day, he turned the shower on, being sure to twist the knob a little to the left then right until the water glowed a soft pink in his vision. He ridded himself of the rest of his clothes and stepped under the stream of water, reveling in the feel of the warmth now spreading through his body. Daytime temperatures in Kalana were scorching, at night a chilling wind picked up that blew down from the mountains that were always covered in a fine dusting of snow. He leaned his forehead against the wall till his horns clicked softly against the tiles. His eyes slid closed for a second and they would have stayed closed if a knock at the door to his room hadn't pulled him from his unexpected nap. If he figured if he ignored it long enough the knocker was likely to go away and leave him to his peace. But no, another knock. He growled softly, doing his best to quell the rising irritation in his tired body. A third knock was all it took to have him turning the shower off, wrapping a towel around his slender waist and yanking the door open.

"What do you want?" He hissed venomously.

A little Dwarvan woman looked up at him, her large brown eyes brave in her youthful face. "Mister Irragast, your presence is requested in the study, immediately."

"I've already eaten, I'm fine thanks." He took a step back and started closing the door.

It jammed, the little Dwarf having stuck her foot between the door frame and the door. "Sir, it is of most utter importance. No excuses."

"Fuck it. Fine! Can I just get dressed?"

"If you want to." She snorted back, removing her foot so the door banged shut.

"Bloody ground-dwellers." Calgin headed back into the bathroom to pull on the loose cotton shirt and pants. The material was so light he might as well have been walking the halls of the mansion naked.

He rubbed a towel through his ebony hair, shaking his head to remove the stray water droplets. Then he made his way, as slowly as he possibly could, down the corridors, across the throne room and to the door of the small study. It suddenly struck him, as suddenly as the nightly wind did, that it might have been a wise idea to put something warm on. He opened the door and was immediately greeted with a wave of warmth that banished any thought of a coat or jacket. The room was exactly as he remembered it; a fire flickering in the hearth with the two sofas facing it so their backs faced the door through which Calgin had entered.  As usual the shelves were lined with books, some of them ancient. The desk in the corner was littered with papers and the chair was pushed back against the wall. The orange carpet in the room was thrown into a fitting contrast with the pair of pale blue wings spread over the sides over the one-seater. As far as Calgin knew, there were only two people in the whole of Kalana with pale blue, membranous wings with the bony fingers coated in pure white feathers. The King of the East and his younger brother...

"Alessan?" Calgin whispered.

The tips of the wings twitched, one folded closed and the face of the youngest Calder appeared over the back of the sofa. "Hey, Mate."

Calgin's whole face relaxed, the breath he'd been holding rushed out his body in a great wave as his legs gave way. He never touched the ground, a pair of strong arms came around him, holding him to a broad, muscled chest.

"I've got you." Alessan's voice hummed through his body, singing a soft lullaby to the exhausted half-breed held in his arms.

"Where the hell were you?" Calgin muttered softly, resting his head against the half-Harpy's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to be gone so long." Alessan slid his arms under Calgin's knees and lifted him.

"I thought something awful had happened to you." Calgin lay limply in his arms, feeling safe for the first time in forever.

Ignoring his question, Alessan walked back to the sofa and sat down, holding Calgin on his lap, laying the half-Demon's head against his chest. "You're exhausted, Mate. Rest."

"I can't." His hand came up to touch Alessan's wing but feel limply into his own lap again.

"I'm here, no one is going to get you." Alessan's voice was deep and gentle, as was his touch when he stroked a strand of wet hair away from Calgin's face.

Calgin forced his eyes open to look up at the face he knew by heart. From his wide orange eyes to the dimple on the left side of his mouth and that stupid boyish face of his. The one stand of sandy blonde hair that always hung over his nose and the points of his ears that always showed through his locks that ended just under his chin. "Promise?" He whispered.

"When have I broken to promise to you, Mate?" Alessan tucked an arm behind Calgin's shoulders, resting the other over his legs.

"Never..." The word exhaled on his final breath before sleep took him. 

*******

Alessan sat holding the half-breed while he slept. Calgin didn't move, not even once. He knew we wouldn't have been sleeping, he knew he would be at the brink of a collapse, Calgin was like that, always watching, always wakeful. He cast his orange eyes down to look at Calgin's sleeping form. Calgin had his head resting against Alessan's chest, his legs hung over the arm of the sofa and his hands folded together in his lap.

Alessan would have brushed the hair from his pointed face but was scared any movement would wake him. He curved a wing around the other male, shielding him from anything that would seek to harm him. He deserved so much more than the life he'd chosen to live. He deserved to be looked after, held, kissed and treated like royalty. Alessan knew he saw a side to Calgin that no one else did, something gentle and yearning, not the fierce creature everyone knew.

He could still clearly remember the day he'd met the half-Elf, half-Demon. There had been so much blood Alessan was sure Calgin was dead. He'd been lying next to the body of another Elf that only later had Alessan discovered had been his lover. There'd been no else in sight, not the Werewolf Esperious nor the Poltergeist Baria. Only the shredded remains of six Northern province soldiers, the sword of one still throough Calgin's ribs, the point of the blade sticking through his back. How he'd survived, not even the Healers knew. Zari reasoned it was the Demon blood in him that kept him going.

Alessan closed his eyes with a heavy sigh and allowed himself to go back in time, just for a little while. After Calgin had overcome his injures enough to regain consciousness, he'd been mad with grief, nearly wild to the point where he was being a danger to himself and everyone around him. To treat his wounds became nearly impossible. The Healers had to sedate him to get anywhere near him, even then he used to cry. Not tears and sniffles but sobbing to such an extent that it was becoming apparent it was kinder to end him. He refused to eat, refused to drink, scorned any kind of physical contact.

Once Esperious got word of what had happened to him, he immediately showed up at the mansion. Not even he could get close to Calgin, in fact, he'd needed stitches after he'd decided all the half-Demon needed was to be forced out his misery. Alessan remembered pacing the hall outside his room, listening to Calgin's heart-wrenching sobs, wishing there was some way to help him. Zari had given up. Even given the word to kindly gas Cal to death. Alessan couldn't let it happen. That was what prompted him to sneak into Calgin's room.

Not once had the half-breed bitten him. Alessan went to sit on the floor with his back against the door every day when he was sure no one was looking. He'd say nothing, just sit there and stare down at his hands till he had some duty to attend, then he'd slowly get up and leave. Alessan always had the smallest suspicion that Zari had known what he was doing, why else wouldn't they have killed Calgin after the command was given... Unless the king himself had cancelled it. Calgin stirred in his arms, grumbling something under his breath as he snuggled closer to Alessan's body, finally finding the strength in himself to lift his arm and drape it over the half-Harpy, half-Angel's neck.

Alessan shifted his hold on him, crossing his ankle over the opposite knee to allow Calgin to rest more comfortably. "I'm still here, Mate." He whispered into Calgin's pale pointed ear, knowing how quickly Calgin could become distressed even if he thought he was alone. Calgin huffed out a warm breath in response, tucking his head under Alessan's chin and relaxing again.

Alessan smiled stupidly to himself then looked up when the door creaked open. Zari walked in, his face perfectly expressionless and his light blonde hair in a neat plait over his shoulder. "I thought I might find you here." He sat down on the open sofa. "Just as I thought he'd be here with you."

"He's exhausted." Alessan whispered. "I told you he needed me."

"Family comes first, Little Brother." Zari whispered back, flicking his yellow eyes over Calgin's sleeping form. "But yes, you are right. He did need you and you weren't there, and for that, I apologize."

Alessan stayed silent, gazing into the flickering flames that echoed the colour of his own eyes.

Zari leaned back, spreading his wings and resting them over the arms of the sofa. "I know what you're thinking, you don't have to sneak out, you can go with them."

Alessan turned his head to look at his older brother. "You're actually letting me go with them without an argument?"

"You seem to be finding it hard to believe."

"Oh I am. Usually it’s either an almighty argument or I sneak out and get yelled at later."

"Well, believe it. And let me hear you telling every Dwarf and Elf out there that the King of the East allowed the Prince to go running about with a band of hooligan mercenaries..."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Alessan looked down at Calgin again, a small smile flirting with his lips. "You won't regret it."

                             *******

"Must it be this fucking hot every day?" Calgin groaned, clutching the material of his cloak under his chin. "These damn lengths of dish towel don't exactly bloody help either."

"Shut up and stop your moaning." Esperious cuffed him over the head, keeping his neck bent and his eyes shielded from strangers.

Calgin smacked his hand away. "Touch me again and I'll rip your arm off and beat you with it."

"Chill Calgin." Alessan chuckled, patting his back. "We're all hot and grumpy."

"I'm the hottest and the grumpiest. What is the name of this whore house any?" Calgin grabbed onto Alessan's arm to steady his balance after tripping over a loose stone that hadn't registered in his heat sensitive vision. The pounding afternoon sun made everything hot. Everything looked exactly the same to Calgin, a vast landscape of searing pink with body energies of different colours moving everywhere. He had a difficult enough time as it was navigating but this heat just made everything worse. So far he'd already fallen over multiple loose bricks, stones, sticks nearly twisted his ankle falling into a hole and narrowly missed losing his teeth to a horse-drawn cart.

"Gypsy Caravan." Alessan said, checking the note in his pocket. "Not much further."

"Would it have killed your brother to give us Griffons?" Esperious said, his mouth slightly open in a doggish pant.

"He can't." Alessan replied quietly. "Unless you want everyone to get a one. Griffons are for the guards only."

"Couldn't I just have stayed in bed?" Calgin grumbled and slowly released his grip on the prince's arm.

"No, we need you." Came the reply from Esperious.

"Doesn't everyone."

"You're a cocky little shit, you know that?" The Werewolf twisted his body out the way to avoid bumping into a bustling Mage.

"You like it. You'd be bored without me." Calgin perked his ears when his vision registered a cold patch of blue. "I'm going to walk there."

"In the alleyway?" Alessan bent slightly to put his head closer to Calgin's, making sure he could hear him.

"Yes. Like the little street urchin I am." Calgin turned away from his two companions and hurried towards the shade. He was met with instant relief. The dull throbbing in his head cleared and his eyes stopped their incessant burning. He turned to look in the direction of Alessan and Esperious, a certain calm spreading through him when he saw a body of light orange and one of brown moving steadily towards him. Leaning against the wall, he lowered the hood on his cloak for a second, wishing upon wish that there was a breeze blowing to cool the perspiration on his body. Even the base of his horns were itchy from the sweat. Calgin waited till both his friends had joined him before posing his next question. "What time does it open anyway? Surely it's some nightly masquerade."

"It is." Esperious brushed past him and walked further between the two buildings before lowering his own hood. "But it's the travelling that takes so long."

"The next question," Alessan opened his wings out from under his coat "is how are we going to get in?"

"Don't you worry about that, Calder." Esperious wore a smirk that set an uneasy feeling in the pit of Calgin's stomach. "I have a plan."

"Let's carry on moving." Calgin turned and walked past the Werewolf.

"Calgin. You have no idea where you're going." Alessan laughed with a shake of his head. "Follow me, I know a short cut from here."

"Makes me wonder, you go there often?" Calgin smiled playfully at the prince, falling into step next to him, Esperious on the other side.

"Well you see Mister Irragast. When you decide not to come visit me..." Alessan scratched the back of his neck. "No I'm joking. I've had to come fetch Zari's Mage from here before. The group of assassin's robbed him dry and left him tied to a stripper pole."

Calgin snorted with laughter. "Serves him right."

They traveled in silence for a short time, weaving between the buildings, avoiding detection. Soon the air began too cool, signaling the setting of the sun and the beginnings of the nightly breeze. Tall buildings became less and less frequent, smaller houses, bars, shops and pubs replacing them. The crowds in the streets thinned, leaving more space to walk and less citizens to notice them sneaking around.

"Wait" Alessan held out a hand as they were about to step out the shadows. "There is where we're going." He pointed towards a building on the corner of the street. It was brightly lit and looked rather inviting. Couples constantly left and arrived, groups of men and woman of all races flocked through the doors of Gypsy Caravan.

"Your brother's people must have nothing better to do." Calgin whispered. "I mean how many of them have you seen walk through those doors already?"

"It's more than just a whore house, Cal," Alessan said over his shoulder, "it's a bar, strip club, lodging and the upper level is a rather classy restaurant."

"Must have taken some special idiot to work this place out." Esperious was standing looking at the top floor, using this thumb nail to scratch his forehead. 

"It's great for the owner. He makes bucket loads of Brits every night."

"And how the hell are we planning on getting in there?" Calgin said from his position in the shadows, his eyes glowing a deep maroon in the dark.

Now Esperious turned and smiled at him. "They aren't going to let you and I in. Our names are too well known. But," he pulled the bag he'd been carrying off his shoulder, "they will let the Prince returning an escaped hooker in."

"You'll look lovely in that skirt, Espie." Calgin folded his arms, already knowing in which direction this was going. Alessan was already laughing softly, muffling the sounds into the arm of his coat. "I will end you, Kojak," Calgin hissed, taking another step back, "why can't Alec wear the skirt."

"I'm sure the respect he'll garner from his people by wearing a skirt and hooker boots will put him right up there to rule." Esperious reached into the bag and withdrew a pair of knee-length boots.

Calgin backed up another step. "Why can't you wear it?"

"It won't fit me, especially not this leather corset." The Werewolf tossed it at the retreating half-Demon. "Anyway, you look like a girl."

"We should have brought Cabaret and forced him into the skirt. I'm sure he would have loved it seeing as he wears that dress of his the whole time." Calgin kicked out a foot and sent the corset right back to Esperious.

Alessan by now was in fits of silent laughter. Orange tinted tears tracked down his cheeks as he struggled to keep his mirth as silent as possible. Somehow he managed to choke out, "Are you referring to his robe?"

"Fuck you, Alessan." Calgin retorted. "I'm not putting the skirt on."

"Oh yes you are. If you want into the hooker section you will not only put the skirt on, but the boots and corset as well." Esperious folded his arms, the fore mentioned items held in one bear-like hand.

Calgin ground his back teeth, fighting the rising growl in his throat. "What do I get out of it?"

"Sweet nothing. Just the knowledge that Zari's Court Mage is safe." Esperious answered as Alessan leaned his back against the wall, still trying to catch his breath from laughing.

Calgin turned on his heel and proceeded to walk back down the way they had come. "Zari's Court Mage can die for all the fucks I give right now."

"Come on, Mate." Alessan looked up, finally having managed him control himself enough to speak. "Please?"

"You just want to see me wearing that skirt."

"I'm not denying it. But, we didn't walk all this way for nothing."

After a moment's thought Calgin held out a black clawed hand. "Give that shit here. And if any of you look at me while I'm changing so help the black pit where my soul should be, I'll scoop your eyeballs out with a kitchen spoon, got me?"

"Crystal clear." Esperious deposited the clothing in his hand. "Do hurry up about it."

Both Alessan and the Werewolf turned their backs to Calgin while he changed into his new attire, grumbling threats and curse words under his breath the entire time. Esperious stole a side glance at Alessan only to see his cheeks were once again flushed a deep orange as he laughed silently.

"Must I-"

"Yes." Esperious quickly replied to Calgin's next words. "You have to wear the boots as well." This of course was followed by a string of unearthly growling and swearing on Calgin's part.

"There, you fuckers happy now?" Calgin snorted, standing with his hands on his hips, glaring daggers at the other two.

They both turned around and had to bite their lips to keep from laughing.

"Calgin," Esperious choked with laughter, "you make a better lady then an actual lady."

"I will put this booted foot up your arse so fast the general population will think you're a puppet." Then Calgin turned his attention to Alessan. "You got anything to say?"

"No Mate." The half-Harpy choked out. "Nothing."

Calgin lifted his top lip just enough to bare his long pointed canines in a snarl. "Let's just get this shit over with." He shivered as the cool breeze wrapped itself around his exposed legs and torso.

Alessan shrugged off his coat, to reveal the long swallow-tailed jacket and formal pants he'd been wearing, clearly him and Esperious had had some time to talk this whole plan over and someone had 'failed' to inform Calgin of his vital role. He then put the coat over Calgin's slim shoulders, resting his hands momentarily on the half-Demon's upper arms. "Let's go, Mate, before you freeze to death." Alessan said, giving Calgin a gentle push forward.

Calgin looked back at Esperious. "And what about you?"

"I'm keeping a look out. Anything fishy and I'll get you two out of there." The werewolf leaned back against the wall. "Now get going."

Calgin clutched the material of Alessan's coat around his throat as he stumbled towards The Gypsy Caravan. The high-heeled boots were making it difficult for him to walk, having inherited his father's Demon feet, he was used to walking on his toes, barefoot. Occasionally he'd wrap the balls of his feet with strips of leather to keep glass or stones from slicing them open but for the most part he enjoyed the feel of the earth.

Alessan's warm breath tickled the back of his neck when his companion spoke into his ear. "Look pissed off, Mate. Remember you're an escaped hooker that I've chosen to return."

"I don't have to try and look pissed off, I think I'm doing just fine on my own but, I think I'll just keep my head down." Calgin looked back at Alessan, his eyes glowing darkly. "I don't reckon just anyone has eyes like mine."

Without another word Alessan pulled the hood of the cloak over Calgin's head, resting his hand on the back of his neck as if holding him hostage. Calgin perked his ears beneath the hood to listen to all the chatter going on around him. He heard Alessan state his intentions to the bouncer at the door, a light chuckle about a casual joke then the comforting pressure of the half-Harpy's hand on the back of his neck again. He walked through the doors into the building and was instantly choked with the overpowering smell of various perfumes, alcoholic drinks and body odors. Calgin pressed the sleeve of Alessan's coat against his nose and gaged silently into the material.

The hand on the back of his neck twitched, then came Alessan's gravelly voice. "I can't stand the smell either. We need to get to hold of a log book and check the records for the last two days."

Calgin nodded, peeking out from under the hood. The room was huge. A bar occupied an entire one side, the centre was an elevated stage with four poles on it. Booths, sofas and tables lined the walls, some curtained or hidden in the shadows. Various races walked the interior, it was easy to pick out the employees of the business, all of them were dressed similarly to Calgin. On either side of the bar were doors. One bore a plaque reading 'Up' the other, nothing. Calgin's ears stung from the loud, crude music the band was playing.

Alessan started walking him slowly towards the signless door, every now and then laughing softly at words directed at him, or slapping a wondering hand that strayed too close to his sensitive wings.

A cold touch trailed over Calgin's hip. The half-Demon moved with a quick jerky motion, gripping the wrist of the unfortunate curious hand and crushing the bones. Flicking his wrist, he flung the now broken hand back to its whimpering owner.

Alessan grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back, hissing into his ear. "Be a good little whore now will you. We don't break hands."

Calgin bit back a hiss. He knew Alessan was only doing it for show but it still didn't make him feel any better. Keeping his grip on the half-breed, Alessan shoved him through the crowds, fanning his wings to create more space around them. Calgin kept his eyes to the ground, the wild lights creating havoc with his sensitive vision. He kept his concentration on not falling over in the boots. Alessan halted their progress to lift the hand that held Calgin's arm behind his back and opened the door. It was quieter in here. Cool and musky. Not many other life forms were here, just one or two drunkards that hadn't made it to their rooms. To the right was a desk, a hooded woman sat there, a thick musty book open in front of her. A bottle of ink rested at her arm with the quill laying on the desk.

Alessan released his hold entirely on Calgin, trusting him enough to stay where he was. The prince walked over to the lady, clasping his hands behind his back. "Evening, Madame."

The woman looked up, the dim light in the corridor glinting off her lip ring. "What do you want, Calder?" She hissed.

Calgin sniffed the air softly, the hairs on the back of his neck prickling at the sound of her voice. It held a cold note, something ruthless.

"I was hoping I may look through the logbook? See I caught this little street urchin wondering past the castle. I thought one of the guards may have hired her. Zari sent me to check up on the thought." Alessan kept his face perfectly pleasant as he spoke. A gloved hand appeared above the table, sliding the book wordlessly towards the prince. "Thank you." Alessan picked it up and carried it back to Calgin. "What did you say your name was again?"

Calgin whispered into Alessan's ear. "You're enjoying calling me a girl, aren't you?"

"Ah yes," Alessan said out loud, "I remember now." He started paging back through the book, his keen eyes scanning the pages for the name of his brother's court mage.

It didn't take them long to find it. The mage had a habit of writing in extravagant, curly handwriting:  _Zethyr Tolon was with X._

"This was two days ago. "Alessan kept his voice audible. "Been missing that long?"

"Alessan!" Calgin hissed into his ear. "X."

"What are you going on about, Mate?" Alessan furrowed his eyebrows.

"She's part of the Seven Sisters. We've had a run in with her before!"

"Didn't you...?"

Calgin nodded. "If Zethyr was with her then there is a ninety-nine point nine percent chance that he's dead." He tossed the coat off and strode elegantly to the desk, slamming his palms flat on the wood.

The woman didn't even jump, instead, she laughed rather evilly. "Hello Cal, thought it was you."

"Where is that Court Mage?" He hissed.

"Maybe a more important question is where is you puppy?" She looked up at him, the lip ring bearing the typical black gem that all members of the Seven Sisters wore.

"You touch that dog and I'll shred you, bitch." He pointed a black claw at her.

"Prince Calder, please control your pet." She put her boots on the table and proceeded to file her nails.

In one swift movement, Calgin gripped her around the ankle, pulled the heel of her boot out and held the blade to her chin. "I'll make you lot five sisters if you aren't careful."

"And if you touch her, I'll gut the mutt." The feminine voice held no room for argument or banter. "Drop the knife Princess and turn around slowly."

Calgin growled loudly and nearly slapped the member of the Seven in front of him that was now grinning. He didn't drop the knife but did turn, making sure to keep an eye on the woman behind him. "You're a right bitch you know that?"

X was standing in the middle of the corridor, her waist length red hair plaited at one side of her head. She stood behind Esperious, glaring at Calgin over the Werewolf's shoulder, a dagger to his throat and another poised to slice his ribs open should he choose to move. "Now," she said, forcing Esperious to walk a step closer, "you're going to take your half-breed prince," she motioned to Alessan who was pinned to the wall by two ladies by his wings, "and your filthy mutt, and you're going to leave."

"You tell me what you did with Zethyr first." Calgin sniffed, playing the dagger between his long fingers.

X laughed harshly, the gloomy light reflecting off the black stone stud in her nose and her pointed canines. "You're giving me orders, on my turf, wearing a skirt?"

Calgin looked carefully around the room, he counted five of the assassins; one sitting at the desk, two holding Alessan, X and another crouched in the doorway through which the leader had entered. "Missing a Sister I see."

X hissed, her cruel brown eyes flashing to a vampiric red. "Don't you dare you filthy cunt."

"Sensitive much?" Calgin took two or three steps forward. "Tell me, which one was it? Maybe one of the Elf twins, or that other Vampire that used to hang around. Perhaps that silly little land-walking Mermaid, could it have been the Human? The Demon? Oh wait," Calgin bit the tip of the dagger between his canines, "I slit her pathetic throat while she slept."

Forgetting the fact that she had been holding Esperious hostage, X sprang at Calgin, drawing a pair of long knives from her boots. Calgin ducked down, arching his neck so the points of horns stuck into the air should the Vampire decide to dive on him. She didn't. X ended up crashing into her other Sister, sending both of them sprawling to the ground. Alessan took advantage of the Twins momentary confusion and shoved them both away, pulling from them each a sword. A soft twang sounded through the air when the woman crouching by the door loosed the arrow she'd had knocked.

Esperious howled as it sunk into his shoulder, quickly turning his pain in rage, the next sound was of clothes ripping as he became a hulking beast. He turned and leaped on the archer, using a great paw to smash her into the wall.

"Don't!" Screamed X as Alessan trapped the Elven twins against the wall with their own blades. "Don't kill them!"

Calgin vaulted over the desk, placing the stolen knife to the remaining Sister's throat while X sprang to her feet.  "Was the really necessary?" Calgin sighed, running a hand through is hair. "One of you little runts could have been killed... Now how about you tell me what we want to know?"

"Never." X snapped, her eyes dancing wildly around the corridor, taking in her now cornered Sisters.

Calgin nodded at Esperious. He slowly  increased the pressure on the human archer's head till she started to scream.

"Ok I'll tell you anything! Just don't hurt them." X hunched her shoulders and cast her gaze down at her feet.

The screams stopped almost instantly. Esperious had lifted his paw slightly, growls escaping his gaping maw. A soft rustle of feathers signalled Alessan relaxing slightly as well, folding his wings half-closed.

The Calgin pouted his delicate lips as if pondering exactly what he was going to ask. "Where is Zethyr?"

"As if I know." X spat.

Calgin shrugged and nodded at Alessan. The usually mellow prince pressed the blade hard against one of the Elve's throats, blood slowly started dribbling down her chin.

"I was told to capture him!" X's voice picked up a hysterical note again. "A Mage came down here and hired us to do the job. He didn't leave a name, he bore no symbol and I didn't see his face."

"And how do I know you aren't lying?" The half-Demon narrowed his eyes at her.

"I swear it on my murdered Sisters' lives." She combed a hand through her fiery hair.

"They took him alive I'm assuming?" Calgin played the blade over the throat of the Mermaid assassin sprawled at his feet.

She nodded. " 'Leave him tied in the room and return the following day, your pay will be there.' That's what he said. I did it and there the gold was."

 _Ask her if she has the gold now, Calgin._  Esperious's voice echoed in Calgin's mind.

"The gold you got? Do you still have it?" He tilted his head to the side, blinking his glowing eyes slowly.

"What's it to you, half-Elf?" X spat. "Should I ask you if you still have the gold you earned?"

The Human assassin screamed again when Esperious stepped on her head again.

"I do! It's here on my belt. I haven't touched a coin, haven't even counted it." X's expression was pure hatred when she glared at Calgin. "I'm going to gut you and hang your insides out in the Kalanian sun to dry."

"Ah ha, but, who has the power currently? So, if you please. Hand over the purse." Calgin held out his hand.

X gritted her teeth and untied the leather purse from her belt, dumping it in Calgin's palm. "This is robbery."

"No my dear, this is business." Calgin pulled the leather open, taking a single gold coin between his claws. "And now Espie?" He turned his attention to the beast still holding the Archer.

_Take it with.... We can check the markings to see where it comes from._

Calgin flicked the coin towards Alessan. The prince extended a wing, curving the bony fingers so the coin slipped easily into the pocket of his jacket.

"Let them go." Calgin said, flipping the blade around and holding the hilt out to the woman at his feet. "Our business is done."

"That's it? You come here, terrorize us, take my money then leave?" X was basically seething.

Tossing the purse back to the Vampire, Calgin walked towards the door through which the small band of assassins had entered. "I came to get the Mage, he isn't here, so goodbye, Blood Sucker."

"You don't even ask about our other fallen Sister?" Her lips were parted in honest confusion as she watched the band of friends releasing her Sisters and heading towards the door.

"That would imply I actually care." Calgin swept the coat off the floor and threw it over his shoulders again. "Which I don't."

"You're a Scum-sucker, you know that Calgin?" She walked after the band of mercenaries.

Cal cast a glance over his shoulder. "Does it look as if I care?"

"You're honestly just going to leave?"

"Correct." Calgin stepped out into the now blustery, freezing night air.

"I want to go with." X shoved Alessan out the way and pushed out the door.

"Well I don't want you to come with." Calgin turned to look at her. "You know I don't like you and you don't like me."

"That doesn't change the fact that I want to be something more than what I am." X folded her arms, placing her leather shorts clad legs some distance from each other.

Waving a hand, Calgin started walking back down the street. "Give me one good reason why I should let you come along after you tried to kill me and my friends."

"I want to avenge my fallen Sister. Harmana's guards killed her. And I would see justice brought to her name."

"As well as justice brought to the name of the one's throat I slit?" Calgin chuckled. "Goodbye, Vampire."

A soft crack echoed through the air, signaling that Esperious had morphed back to his human form. "Now wait just a damn minute, Irragast." His voice was still husky from being a wolf.

Calgin stopped walking again and turned around to face his companion. "What?"

"I don't see a reason why she can't come with. She has a perfectly valid reason."

"Because I said so. In any case, who said we had anything to do with that Pond-licking Queen of the Damned?" Calgin tilted his head to the side, his lean body shaking slightly from the cold.

Now X spoke, uncrossing her arms and dropping them to her sides. "You're dealing with Zari, he's a King. Harmana is a Queen. Gives me easier access to her."

"Find your own access, I want nothing to do with you." Calgin slipped his arms into the oversized sleeves of the coat.

"You brought that Necromancer with without my consent, so, X comes with." Esperious said matter-of-factly.

"That's not fair Espie and you know it." Calgin growled.

"In what way? I hate Magic-Users and you hate her. As far as I can see this is evenly balanced."

Calgin opened his mouth to argue with the Werewolf but turned his attention to the half-Harpy instead. "Alessan! Help!"

"I'm staying out of this one, Mate." Alessan raised his hands and fluttered his wings gently. "Not getting between you and Esperious."

"You can all get hanged." Calgin spun on his heel and walked away.

"So Calgin is walking back, I can offer the rest of you a ride?" X said. "Two of my Sisters are dead, I have two extra mounts."

Alessan took a couple of quick steps and caught hold of the half-Demon's arm. "Come on Cal, don't do this."

"Leave me alone." Calgin tried to pull his arm away. "I'd rather die than have anything to do with that blood-sucking whore or her smelly animals."

A high-pitched whistle rent the air followed by the sounds of thunder hooves as three pitch black stallions came galloping towards their master. None other than X herself.

"Now I'm definitely walking." Calgin twisted his arm away and took off in a jog.

He didn't get far. In fact he knew he wouldn't. Wind whistled past his ears as Alessan fluttered overhead and swept him off his feet.

The half-Harpy landed gracefully, walking back over to the others. "Say hello to the horses, Calgin."

"They can say hello to the knives in my boot." Calgin flicked himself out of  Alessan's arms, ripping the boots off and bolting back into the building, his irrational fear of horses taking full control of him.

X was in fits. She was bent double, slapping her knees and struggling to breath. "Is he scared of horses?" She spluttered.

"You don't say?" Esperious replied while he stroked the neck of one of the animals. “At least they’re a decent size, not like those tiny things you buy at the market.”

Alessan rolled his eyes. "Now you know why we walk everywhere." He headed inside to retrieve Calgin.

"Touch me and I'll end you, Calder." Calgin hissed from his position on the desk.

"You and me both know that's an idle threat, Mate." Alessan reached forwards, grabbed both Calgin's thin wrists in one hand and slung him over his shoulder.

"You put me down right now!" Calgin began kicked and flailing as Alessan walked outside.

"Sorry Calgin, not going to happen."

X was half-way through getting onto her horse when the pair appeared outside. Her foot slipped from the stirrup as hysteria took over again. "This is to precious. I'm never going to let you forget this, Irragast."

"Alessan!" Calgin said in a shrill voice. "I happen to be wearing a skirt!"

"Nice panties half-breed, which ones are they? The red lace?" X snorted, managing to heave herself onto the horse.

"No, the black silk. Now put me down!" He smacked his hands against Alessan's back.

"Can I have them? They don't even leave a panty line." She wound her hands in the water of black that was the horse's mane.

"Touch my panties and I'll rip your hands off and strangle you with them." Calgin carried on struggling in vain as Alessan dumped him on the back of one of the other horses and climbed up behind him.

Alessan wrapped an arm around Calgin's waist, holding his wings closed tightly to his back. "Hold still will you, I won't let you fall."

"I swear on pit where my heart should be that if this piece of charred meat stops moving I will jump off and you'll never see me again." Calgin growled, crossing his ankles, seeing as Alessan had put him on side-saddle.

"No you won't." Alessan chuckled into his neck, letting the half-Demon clamp his arms around his chest and snuggle close to him.

 


	5. Whispers and Woes

The second the horse had stopped moving Calgin had bolted from the animal's back and gone streaking inside. No doubt to his room and locked the door as though the horse would follow him. The other three took a more casual stroll inside, Alessan holding Calgin's boots over his shoulder, fanning his wings in the cool night breeze as he walked to the door of his brother's mansion. Most of the lights in the building were off. Only one or two windows still threw their glow into the darkness.

The prince stopped walking and tilted his head back to look up at the balcony of Zari's room. He very much doubted any of the other three were going to try and bother him at this hour of the night, so it might was well be him. Wings unfurling, he leaped into the air in one graceful bound, spiraling upwards to perch neatly on the railings. The doors were open, the gauzy curtains rippling in the breeze. The interior was dimly lit, a clear indication that Zari wasn't sleeping yet. Alessan hopped lightly down onto the stone and padded into the room. Zari was sitting at his desk, an ancient looking book open in front of him. The fire in the fireplace lit his eyes eerily, making them appear to glow like their mother's used to.

"Hello Alessan." Zari looked up, a smear of ink on his marble cheek. "Any news?"

"Zethyr isn't dead as far as we know." The younger sat down on the bed, curving his wings around him. "That vampire from the Seven, now five Sisters, said she was hired to catch him."

Zari narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Have my Court Mage captured? How odd."

"She said she didn't know who he was or where he came from. Only that she was paid a hefty price." Alessan shrugged. "Now she's in your castle"

"Excuse me?" Zari straightened his back. "I thought you just said that she's in my castle."

"That's exactly what I said. That Werewolf Esperious invited her to tag along. She gave some story about vengeance for her Sister that Harmana murdered. In my opinion it's a cute excuse to get close enough to Calgin to get her own revenge."

Zari tapped the end of the quill against his nose. "So it seems... Calgin did after all murder her Sister in her sleep."

"I don't give a rat's arse. She makes a move towards him I'm ripping her fangs out and using them to slit her jugular." Alessan stood and strolled back towards the window. "I'm going to check on Calgin. He was most distressed about this whole experience."

The king pulled a puzzled expression. "Calgin? Distressed about snooping around looking for trouble? That's the first."

Alessan chuckled. "Esperious put him in a skirt and hooker boots. Then made him ride a horse back here."

"Better go make sure he hasn't burst into flames then." Zari's laugh was soft and light, just like their mother's used to be. 

Without another word, Alessan dove off the balcony, circled once then swooped back into the castle through one of the rotating windows in the Throne room. He'd born in the mansion, grown up in running the halls and in the gardens. He'd learnt to fly around the cliffs and quickly figured out the windows behind the throne could rotate. Sometimes, he'd walk the corridors blindfolded when he was bored or when he was lonely, Zari had grown up quickly and Alessan had often spent countless days alone.

Everything in the mansion was dark or dimly lit. Torches flickered down some corridors, others were black as pitch. The servants were surely all sleeping by now, it was after all, some unearthly hour of the night. X and Esperious had disappeared, no doubt either into the kitchen in search of Baria or gone to bed. The last option was unlikely. He turned down a corridor into the area of the castle were the guests were housed. Three levels dominated this area of the building. Zari had put Calgin on the bottom floor, knowing how fond he was of jumping out the windows at night. There was no way in the light of anything living that Calgin was asleep, just as there was no way in the darkness of those that were dead that the half-Demon would have left the room.

Alessan knocked on the door, knowing exactly what the answer would be.

"Get lost." Hissed Calgin.

"Open up, Mate, it's me." Alessan slid his hands into his pockets, feeling the cold presence of the coin.

"I know it's you. I can smell you."

"I take it you aren't going to open the door then." Alessan took the coin from his pocket, running his finger over the edges and the design of a compass rose on the head of it.

"Make me." But there were nearly inaudible footfalls from inside the room.

Alessan leaned casually against the wall, tilting the coin so it caught the light of a flickering torch. "You can sleep alone, if that's what you want."

The door flew open, Calgin grabbed him by the front of his shirt and dragged him into the room. It was dark inside, only to be expected. Calgin's free hand found its way to the coin Alessan still held. He took it from the half-Harpy and flicked it towards his travel bag. Silently he pushed Alessan back against the door, closing it to the weak light that flooded into the previously dark interior. Then he stood on the points of his toes so his eyes were nearly level with the prince's. "You made me wear a skirt." He tightened his grip on the material in his hand.

"No I didn't, Esperious did." Alessan lifted his own hand and circled Calgin's small wrist.

"You let Esperious bring that vampire along." Calgin took another step forward, forcing Alessan to spread his wings or risk having them crushed against the door.

The prince looked down his nose at his companion. "I wasn't going to get between you and that werewolf, Mate."

"You forced me onto that charred carcass." Calgin wrapped a hand around Alessan's one wing.

"You hate flying, you left me no choice." Alessan took hold of the hand Calgin had around his wing as well. "You bit me so badly last time that I needed stitches."

"I don't give a damn," Calgin leaned closer, "You were lucky I was wearing a coat when you flung me over your shoulder."

"And if you weren't?" Alessan tugged on Calgin's wrist to force him to let go.

"Everyone would have known what colour underwear I was wearing." Calgin released his grasp on the prince.

"Are you even wearing underwear?" Alessan slowly folded Calgin's arms behind his back, dropping his head to brush his lips over the half-Demon's shoulder.

"Why don't you find out." Calgin turned his head and bit the point of the prince's ear.

Alessan pressed the hand he was using to hold Calgin's hands against the small of his back, catching his lips between his own. Calgin pulled at his hands, tilting his head to get closer to the prince. He quivered when Alessan ran his free hand from his hip over his rib cage, then to grip the base of one gently dipping horn. He tilted Calgin's head back, peppering his exposed throat with kisses before moving to his collarbone and shoulder.

"Do you know how much I missed you?" Calgin whispered.

"I know," Alessan grazed his teeth over the half-Demon's neck. "I'm sorry."

"Lies." Calgin said shuddering.

Alessan released his hold on him only to pick him up and tumble him onto the bed. "What did you say?"

"I said you're lying, you aren't sorry." Calgin sat up till his nose touched the prince's.

Crushing his lips to Calgin's, Alessan laid him down again, spreading his wings over them. He trailed a hand down Calgin's leg, feeling the soft material of the clothes Zari so often gave his guests. "I see you took your skirt off." He whispered against Calgin's soft lips.

Calgin wrapped his arms around Alessan's neck. "Disappointed?"

"Well..." He smiled playfully, trailing a hand under Cal's shirt to trace the scar on his ribs. He heard the sheet rip as Calgin dug his claws into it, toes curling from the half-Harpy's gentle touch, the scar had always been a painfully sensitive spot. Then he bent his head and took Calgin's pink lips again, muffling a moan. He continued tracing his thumb over the sensitive area of skin till Calgin dug his claws into his shoulder, followed by his teeth sinking into Alessan's bottom lip. A throaty chuckle echoed through the room, Alessan taking great pleasure in releasing the pent up tension Calgin was harboring. He lifted his head, placing his now bleeding lip to Calgin's ear. "I am going to terrorize you until you beg. Then I'm going to tie you up and gag you to keep you from making too much noise... Then I'll continue pleasuring you until you're trembling and sweaty from my loving."

Calgin growled roughly and raked his claws over the back of Alessan's jacket before hitching his knees up against the prince's hips. "Need I remind you what happened last time we did this?" Calgin hissed, his vision swimming with the adrenaline pumping through his body.

"Shh," Alessan crooned, slowly undoing the buttons on the shirt Calgin was wearing, "I was drunk."

"You claim that every time." Calgin held his arms flat on the bed above his head. "But I know otherwise."

"You think you know otherwise."

Possessive lips over the half-Demon's scarred chest, kisses on the deep wound that had once nearly been the death of him, a gentle nip on his hip. Calgin twisted his hands in the covers, biting his own lip to keep from making a sound. He'd missed the prince much. No, not the prince, his prince. There had been so many stories, jokes, made up tales about the two of them but no one knew the truth, no one ever would.

Alessan use a hand to cover Calgin's mouth to muffle a moan, then he kissed him, keeping him quiet till his excited shivers subsided. "Shh, Mate." Alessan whispered, sucking the corner of his mouth and then his neck. "We don't want Zari to catch us."

"I'll rip his wings off if he tries anything." Calgin lifted a shaking hand and brushed Alessan's tousled hair off his face.

"I'm sure you will, Mate." Alessan slid a hand under Calgin's back to sit him up and run his hands over his shoulders and down his arms, brushing his shirt away from his body.

Calgin tangled his hands in the prince's thick sandy hair and tugged Alessan's head down to his chest. The prince raked his teeth over the skin, pushing Calgin to lay flat again, dropping his wings to close around their bodies, creating a private moment shielded by the membranous appendages. Before any of them could make another move there was a soft knock on the door, so silent it was a wonder any of them could hear it. Calgin closed his now brilliantly glowing eyes and sighed.

The corner of Alessan's mouth kicked up in a smile. "Want me to go?"

"No, no. Just now it's Esperious and I have to dreg up a valid excuse for you being in my room at this hour of the night." Calgin huffed deeply, puffing out his cheeks and sitting up as Alessan folded his wings closed and moved out the way. Calgin picked up his shirt and shrugged it back on, doing up the buttons while he walked over to the door, leaving the lights off. "Can I help you?" He opened the door, the glow in his eyes fading slightly in the dim light.

"I was hoping you'd be up." Cabaret stood before him, his purple eyes worried. "I know where Zari's Court Mage is."

Calgin's one ear twitched, listening to Alessan's movements in his room. "How?"

Cabaret held up a letter, leaning heavily on his one leg. "I got this from one of my friends back in the North. It says," his eyes flicked over the paper, " 'Harmana got another one. Master tells us it's the Court Mage from the East.'"

"Well... shit." Calgin whined in the back of his throat, rubbing a hand over his face. "He's as good as dead."

"We should at least let Zari know." Cabaret folded the paper and held it and his hands behind his back. "Maybe there is hope?"

"I doubt it." Calgin felt an old weariness creep into his body. "I very much do."

Cabaret nodded, asking no further questions when he saw the expression Calgin now wore. It was one of grief, a young heart that had seen too much pain early in life. "I'll leave you to rest. See you in the morning." The Necromancer turned and limped down the corridor to disappear into the darkness.

Calgin closed the door and walked back to his bed, collapsing into the prince's arms. "I trust you-"

"I did, and that's tomorrow's problem." Alessan laid a soft kiss on Calgin's head. "Tomorrow is another day, Mate. For now, I have something for you that might lighten your mood."

"Oh yeah?" Calgin curled up on the prince's offered wing and rested his head on his shoulder. "Are you certain?"

Alessan curved his arm around Calgin's shoulders and brushed his knuckles over the half-breed's smooth skin. "If you let me move I'll get if from what's left of my jacket."

With a soft chuckle, Calgin shifted slightly to allow Alessan to move. "It was an accident, and it's your fault."

"My fault?" The prince twisted to snatch up the jacket that had been discarded on the floor and dug a hand into the pocket. "Would you like to elaborate or let me give you your present?"

Calgin fell silent, giving Alessan his answer. The Harpy hybrid held his hand out to Calgin, fingers splayed like a display on which an elegant, leather plaited bracelet hung. Tilting his head, Calgin tenderly unhooked it from Alessan's fingers and held it in front of his own face, eyes tracing the delicate strands of silver thread that wound in and out  of the worked leather. The moment his thumb came into contact with it, almost minuscule red stones lit up, tiny pinpoints of life that captured both Calgin's night and heat vision.

Alessan had the joy of watching the surprise unfold on the half-Demon's face when he found the gift warming under his touch, the feeling of a tiny life pulse flitting through his fingertips. Allowing Cal's happiness to infect him, his lips curved in a smile, mimicking the beautiful expression his partner wore, the look that shaped Calgin's face when his lips touched the bracelet and the fluttering of his eyelids as they closed with a quivery sigh.

"You said you'd never-" Calgin whispered, barely audible as he snuggled closer to Alessan.

The prince stroked a hand over Calgin's slightly wavy hair and brought his head closer to drop a kiss on his nose. "If I'd said I'd think about it, it wouldn't have been a surprise, now would it?"

Calgin shook his head, nuzzling his face into the curve of Alessan's neck, the Blood Bracelet still clutched close to his chest.

*******

"Harmana? Now she has Zethyr?" Zari rubbed a hand over his face. "I don't suppose you know if he's alive or not?" The king looked like some type of ethereal being where he was standing the early morning sun.

"I'm assuming he is, Sir." Cabaret replied, loosening his grip on Alessan's arm as he found his balance. "The letter didn't state that she'd killed him, yet."

"I wager he isn't." Calgin chirruped from the corner he was standing in, keeping as much in the shadows as he possibly could.

"No one asked for you quarter Brits worth, Irragast." X growled from the other corner of the room.

"Ok, ok... Calgin and X don't start." Esperious groaned. "Let's just sort this out."

Calgin glared once more at X before settling back into his patch of darkness.

"So we know where Zethyr is, just not whether going there is going to be a complete waste of time or not." Alessan said from his position on the step that lead up to the dais.

"I say we go check it out." Esperious shrugged. "Can't hurt, can it?"

"Oh no of course." Calgin chided again. "We could only get captured, tortured, killed, Alessan could get his wings ripped off. If I'm lucky I'll meet a quick death, maybe she'll enslave Esperious and hopefully burn the vampire. Hey, I know what would be great! What is she caught Cabaret and cut off his tongue and fingers for betraying her!"

"Well aren't you a bundle of happiness and joy today?" Cabaret looked towards the half-Demon.

"This is an everyday story." Alessan said. "This is one of his good days." He took a deep breath. "Calgin, listen Mate we can't just leave Zethyr if he is alive."

"And if he's dead it will be a complete waste of my already pointless life." Calgin tilted his chin up challengingly.

"Seeing as your life is already pointless, I say we sacrifice you. Send you in as entertainment for Harmana's guards." X run a finger over the braids on the one side of her head. "If you see the Mage, let us know. If we hear nothing we'll assume you're dead and hold a minute of silence."

"Put me in one more skirt and I'll use it to suffocate you in your sleep." Calgin's now deep red eyes swept over both the Werewolf and the Vampire.

Zari fluttered his wings, a high pitched humming ringing through the air. "Stop irking each other. This is getting nowhere." The bickering youngsters immediately fell silent, all eyes now on the immaculate ruler standing in his patch of sunlight filtering through the window. "As this concerns someone from my court; you will go look for him. I don't care how, but you will."

"Basically you're sending us to our deaths." Calgin snorted. "Your own brother included."

Zari turned his yellow eyes on Calgin, blinking slowly, choosing his next words carefully. "No. I'm sending you lot to your deaths. My brother will stay here."

"I refuse." Alessan strode away from the dais to stand next to Calgin in his shadowy corner. "I'm not staying here while they go off on a suicide mission."

"You don't have a choice. This is my kingdom and I will not see it rulerless. Alessan, you will stay here or I will have my guards drag you back here and clip your wings. End of story." Zari folded his own wings tightly. "The rest of you will leave under the cover of darkness tonight. The time you'll have while travelling there will be sufficient to discuss plans. The longer you hang around here the more suspicious the population becomes." With this said he touched a hand to the expansive window, turning it to liquid before stepping out and dropping off the cliff. He disappeared for a brief second before his pale blue wings were seen gliding over the river that snaked through and out the grounds.

"Now that's sorted." X brushed her hands over her bare knees. "Let's go get Calgin's skirt."

Calgin growled, a low threatening sound designed to make the skin prickle. He pushed away from the wall and stalked outside, the early morning sun picking out the red strands in his otherwise ebony hair. Travelling didn't trouble him, not in the least. He's been on the run since he was young, in fact he enjoyed it, gave him a sense of belonging when he felt an outcast. It wasn't that Alessan was being forced to stay behind, he was used to Zari keeping the younger half-Harpy grounded for safety. Hell, it wasn't even that blood-sucking bitch that was pissing him off to no end. The thought of going anywhere near the Northern territory made his skin crawl. It was the province from which the guards had come, the ones that had ruined a patch of heaven in his life and as rule of his travels, he stayed clear of the Northern kingdom. His friends never forced him there. Any job offers in the region of the pure-bloods was hastily declined, even though the pay was high. All his life, the place he'd been avoiding, and now here he was, about to wonder into the land. He stomped down past the cliffs where the Griffins were kept, crawled under the fence that marked the boundaries to mansion grounds and walked towards the sound of running water. Calgin found no joy in swimming, in fact he hated it but the sound of the liquid swirling over the rocks, splashing towards its destination had a soothing effect on his tumultuous mood.

The water registered blue in his vision, a long stretch of cool. The further along its bank he walked, the better he could see. The simple colours began to lift to be replaced by the mixture of exquisite beauty that was the forest. Running his hands over his face, he gripped his horns and let out a low growl.

"This is going to be a disaster." He said to himself. "An utter disaster."

The next place to whence his hand wondered was into the neck of his vest. He pulled the claw out. It didn't appear to be anything special to those who saw it. Could have come from any old beast in the land of Kalana, but to Calgin it was all he had left of a life he could barely remember. He pulled it over his head, careful not to get the leather caught on his horns and held it in the palm of his hand. It never seemed to age. He'd had this thing ever since he could remember. It had survived the fights, scuffles and battles he'd been through. The weathering of the elements and his constant travelling. It bore no scratch, nick or dent. Hell it hadn't even blunted.

He ran his finger of the edge, careful not to cut himself. He'd nearly killed Alessan with it. If he had it would have been Alessan's fault anyway, Calgin had told him multiple times not to sneak up on him. He chuckled, it had been funny. The look on the prince's face would have made the most rigid Mage laugh. His lips twitched slightly, his concentration straying further and further from reality. His thoughts took him to the first time he'd met his half-Harpy, to the first time he'd met Zari.

He heaved out a great sigh, lifting his head when the familiar tang of winter rain and old spices tickled his senses and the Blood Bracelet, now being worn around his ankle, thrummed against his skin. He stopped walking a second then felt the pair of arms come around his waist.

"Got you Mate." Alessan whispered into his ear.

"You've always had me, you lunatic." Calgin folded his hands over Alessan's. "We are all going to die."

Alessan's breath tickled the back of his neck. "You say that every time and every time you come back hungry and needing a bath."

"So you're telling me I smell?"

Alessan tightened his grip around Calgin for a second in a gentle squeeze. "I'm just saying have a little faith, Cal."

"I have this feeling, right here." Calgin moved one of his hands and placed it over his stomach. "It won't go away. Feels like I ate one of Baria's rock cakes."

"I thought we agreed not to eat those things?" His husky voice was tainted with slight humor. "But on a more serious note, maybe you're just winding yourself up for no reason. Look, I know you hate the sound of this, going to the North is something you swore never to do, but I'm going with you. I'll be there to keep you safe."

"Going with?" Calgin laughed one of his more high-pitched laughs. "Your brother will fall pregnant and give birth all in the same day."

"Seeing you put it that way... for the value of the entertainment, I'll disobey on purpose." Alessan moved his one hand over Calgin's and brought it back to its original position.

"You're avoiding the topic," Calgin squeezed his hand, "stop it. You know you can't come with, you heard what Zari said, he'll clip your wings."

"Your point being? He'll have to catch me first and once he does, we would have got his blasted Mage or what's left of him and hauled it back here. You'll be safe."

"And you won't be able to fly." He pushed away from the half-Harpy. "Listen to me, just don't ok?" He turned to face him. "Rather stay here, listen to your brother for once in your life."

"If I don't?" Alessan gazed down at Calgin, his orange eyes relaxed.

Calgin rubbed his hands over his pointed face, a heavy sigh escaping his lean frame. "I don't want you getting into trouble, again. I just... have to grow up about it I guess."

"Grow up about it?" Alessan's expression dropped to one of disbelief. "Calgin if you grew up anymore you might as well have a grave dug." The half-Demon tilted his chin up to look at him, silent as a corpse. Alessan took Calgin's spidery hands. "You have every right to feel as you do, ok? You don't need to 'grow up' about it. My soul, how can you say that?"

Calgin shrugged, seemingly having nothing else to say.

"You're going to kill yourself." Alessan tugged the his hands. "Take this afternoon to relax will you? Come walk with me, no more talk of tonight, that's tonight's problem."

Calgin managed to force a smile for Alessan's sake, but he was well aware the other man knew he was worried about what was to come. 

 


	6. Wolf in the Night

The lightning streaked across the sky making Baria's ghostly form just visible. The Poltergeist was semi-corporeal at the moment, there, but just not quite. The rain hammering down fell through his body, not a drop touched his being nor did the merciless wind raking through the trees bother him. Unfortunately, the same could not be said for the rest of them; Esperious was hunched forward, clutching the front of his cloak closed at his throat, X had been complaining non-stop because her boots were squishy inside and she kept slipping in the churning mud. Cabaret was struggling, his injured leg weakening and sending bolts of pain lacing through his body and the cold was doing nothing to help him. He'd been given the opportunity to stay behind but had insisted on coming with, saying it was his responsibility. So now he trailed at the back, closely flanked by Calgin who, besides Baria, was the only one not troubled by the rain. In fact, he was quite the opposite to his travelling companions; his head was raised, pointed ears perked as he moved easily through the mud on his long toes that found grip beneath the waterlogged ground. He reveled in the dark, the clouds and the night, his vision more than perfect. He could map the whole forest, every detail and colour, everything that moved and breathed. The only thing dampening his ecstasy and malicious joy was the weight within him, the longing he always felt when forced to leave the comfort of Alessan's arms, his safe place. The only element of nature that seemed to be bothering him was the wind that kept blowing his hair into his face and mouth.

Calgin let out a huff and twitched his one ear. He was sure he'd heard something. Stopping momentarily he looked around their surroundings, his heat sensitive eyes picking out the shapes of common forest creatures. Nothing out the ordinary. He shook his head, jogging lightly to catch up with the suffering Necromancer.

"And now?" Cabaret dared turn his head slightly to shout over the pumping wind to Calgin.

"I thought I heard something." Calgin yelled back and took Cabaret's arm to help him walk. "Turns out it was jackshit."

Caberat nodded and cast his eyes in front of him again just in time to see X slip inelegantly in a patch of mud, going down on her behind in an almost comical fashion. Esperious stooped down and pulled her back up by the wrist, saying something to her before continuing on his way. "Calgin, can I ask you something?" The young Necromancer asked.

Calgin looked down at him from the corner of one eye. "If it will keep you alive."

The Necromancer cast him a weary look before finding his step and continuing to amble along. "You weren't alone last night."

"That's a statement, not a question."

Cabaret blew a heavy breath out his nose. "Fine, were you alone last night?"

"No." Came the short reply.

"I thought you were sleeping..."

"Well I wasn't, happy now?"

"Not really. I was wondering if you'd care to share with me who was with you."

"Is it any of your business?" Calgin kept his voice dangerously calm and level, his face perfectly expressionless.

"Well," Cabaret faltered, "no but-"

"There's your answer. So leave it alone." Calgin guided Cabaret around a hidden rock. Silence fell between the two just in time for the wind to carry along a bloodcurdling howl.

The pair walking in front stopped dead and Baria appeared instantly by Esperious's side. "The fuck was that?" X snapped, looking around in an irritable fashion, her nose wrinkled in distaste.

The whole group froze, Calgin's ears pricked for the slightest sound, Esperious's elongating into that of a wolf. Nothing but the howling wind, drumming thunder and merciless rain.

X snorted, tugging on the Werewolf's arm. "Let's keeping moving, ok?"

"Why?" Calgin snapped from the back. "Scared?"

The Vampire half turned. "I'm concerned for your sensitive soul, I don't want your skinny little knees knocking in fright and dumping you in the mud."

"You mean like the graceful way your arse kissed the ground multiple times today? X is right, let's keep going, I don't want to look like anything that remotely resembles her." He pulled the Necromancer along, noting the rise and fall of Esperious' shoulders. Bastard should have known it was a bad idea to bring the blood-sucker along, he knew how much Calgin despised her. In fact, he was beginning to think the Werewolf had done it on purpose.

Calgin sighed deeply, snorting the breath out through his nose into the rain where it formed a white cloud before disappearing. The water that had been dripping off his nose spattered in front of his eyes, providing him with an inkling of amusement. A sudden great gust of wind pelted the small company with icy darts, forcing them a few steps back. Calgin gasped and clutched his dragon wing hunting cloak closer to him, hunching down against the cold.

"I don't think continuing is a very pleasant idea!" It was Esperious from where he was leaning against a tree, nose tucked into his coat with was soaked through.

X was already about half-way up a tree, her high heeled boots clamped firmly between her teeth as she scaled the slippery bark. She had wasted no time in deciding their course of action.

Cabaret shivered, transferring more of his weight onto Calgin's arm. "It looks like she's made the decision for us." He managed between chattering teeth. "In all honesty though, can we please rest?"

Calgin looked the group over, as usual Baria was nowhere to be seen. The half-breed swore he spent more time off on his own mission than actually helping them. Typical spirits. As for the rest of them, himself included, looked exhausted, freezing, and were probably starving.

"Into the trees I suppose." Esperious said looking down at the muddied ground. "Unless you want to drown in this mud."

"Into the trees." Calgin nodded, turning his attention to Cabaret. "There is no way you can climb, Espie will carry you, ok?"

"Wait, I will?" The Werewolf looked over at Calgin through eyes shielded by a hand to keep away the driving rain.

Calgin opened his mouth to answer, armed with a snappy reply but was silenced as another howl floated through the air, this time closer. He closed his mouth, his long canines sliding together like the jaw of a dog. Glancing over at his friend, he nodded, a silent agreement passing between the two of them. Esperious trudged over to the half-Demon and the Necromancer. He bent, scooped Cabaret into his arms then cast his gaze back to Calgin. "Well up you go Irragast, I can't take him up there by myself."

Calgin sighed in an overly dramatic fashion as if the effort expenditure would simply be too much. "Fine, I guess I could." He moved towards the tree X had bolted up and leaped to take hold of the lowest hanging branch then swung himself up to perch like a bird of prey. "X! Get your useless bitch arse down here and help."

"What did you say, Bitch Baby?" The Vampire dropped down onto the branch where Calgin was crouched. "Do you want my help?"

"I don't want anything from you but we need to get Cabaret up there before we drown in mud or get eat by a majestic-forest-growl-and-bite."

The Vampire stared at him, her brown eyes narrowed to slits while she silently judged the half-breed. "You have any idea how much I hate you?"

"Do you have any idea how much it doesn't affect my life?" Calgin tightened his long talons around the branch and leaned down further. "Ok Espie, hand him here."

"Are you and your girlfriend quiet finished having a lover's spat?" The Werewolf looked up.

"You have exactly three seconds to give me the Necromancer before I haul ass up this tree and leave him with you."

Esperious rolled his yellow eyes and adjusted Cabaret's position in his arms before flicking him up towards the two waiting in the tree. Cabaret screeched, flailing like a drowning person before X and Calgin caught him under his arms and dragged him onto the branch where they sat him down.

"See, not so bad." The half-Demon chuckled, standing up and examining the next branch. "We need to be higher."

"Think we're perfect where we are." Cabaret said in a shaky voice with his face sheet white from shock.

X too stood. "Fine, you stay here and get eaten by the majestic-forest-growl-and-bite, as Mr Snap-and-Growl so kindly put it." She disappeared into the foliage without another word.

Esperious heaved himself into the tree as well, leaning his bulky body against the trunk of the tree. "I'm sorry Magic-User, but X is right, we need to get higher. Calgin, if you please?"

As expected, the half-breed rolled his glowing maroon eyes, but did as asked and moved himself up into the branches. Esperious carefully lifted Cabaret up, Calgin pulled him up next to him. So they continued, higher and higher they went, till they met up with X. She had already tied herself to the tree trunk with a length of rope she carried around her waist and was sitting with her boots hanging next to her to dry.

"Thanks for the help, bitch." Calgin snapped as he settled Cabaret on a branch just below the Vampire.

"I was keeping the tree warm." X said simply, a pleasant smile playing over her features.

Calgin snarled and climbed another limb higher, sliding down the trunk to sit on his rough seat of bark. This high and under this much cover, the rain was but a patter, patter on the leaves overhead and in the mud below them. He could hear Esperious talking to Baria some branches lower. His other two companions were silent, probably sleeping, or brooding, in X's case. Shifting slightly, he pulled his cloak around his body. Now that he was sitting still and wasn't burning with the desire to sacrifice the Vampire woman to the lowest paying Demon Priest, he found he was cold. He tucked his legs under his body, curling up slightly and swaddling himself under the leather as he would have laid tucked up beneath Alessan's wing. He doubted he'd sleep tonight, it was a nice thought though, that maybe the fake comfort the dragon wing cloak provided would lull him into a doze. He brought his right leg up a little more and touched his fingers to the gift Alessan had given him before he'd left. The Blood Bracelet gave him some comfort, even if it was only the assurance that the prince's heart still beat, indicated by the gentle thrum that pulsed through the stone and the dot of warmth it tickled over his ankle.

He found himself staring into the forest, his vision picking out the creatures that lived there as they hid from the downpour, delicate body auras shimmering in the dark for those that were too far to see in detail and for those that were close enough to see, every detail picked out perfectly. "What am I doing?" He whispered to himself, hand trailing up to worry the claw around his neck.

It was funny, he thought, the amount of times he'd asked himself that question, yet he still had no answer. It was on nights like these, when he was freezing and left to his own thoughts, that he wondered what exactly he was doing with his life. Sure, he was a mercenary, paid quite well for what he did, but what else? Surely there should be more to life, than... Surviving. Surely there was a point that had to come where he didn't have to worry if someone was going to cut his throat while he slept. He'd been doing this for so long sometimes he could barely remember how this all had started... But as always, the memories came back to him like a lingering sickness; revenge. For his parents. It had started with them and slowly had progressed to something else. He was angry, so angry with the world that he'd so almost anything to divert that anger somewhere else. Angry about what had happened to his family, to his lover. It was an anger he simply couldn't rid himself of. There was some gruesome part in him that enjoyed feeling the warm wash of blood over his hand or the splatters on his face. Perhaps it was the thought that those he killed often deserved it. Maybe it was the feeling he got when he saw the light fade from their eyes, the way the light had faded from Renomac's eyes when the Northern guards had cut his throat...

A gust of wind ripped through the leaves, slapping his exposed face with an icy hand. He pulled the cloak higher over himself, intent on laying there and sulking himself to sleep but then there was another breath of wind and with it an unmistakable bone-crumbling howl. It brought forth a shiver from his lean frame and had him sitting up straighter to pierce the darkness with his nocturnal eyes. Nothing. There was nothing just as there had been before. It had sounded so close, close enough that he should at least be able to see some form of body heat. But nothing. Calgin didn't settle down again, how could he went that howl had been so very real?

"Esperious?" He craned his neck down to see the Werewolf.

There was a rustle of material then the response. "I heard it Cal, you aren't going mad."

Baria joined with a hysterical giggle. "Puppy want playtime."

"Puppy can kiss my sweet behind." Came the response from X, but the usual spice that always infected her tone was gone to be replaced by a weary note.

Calgin readjusted himself to sit with his back braced against the tree trunk. "I'll take watch. I can see if anything comes."

"Very well, Irragast." Esperious replied. "If you need anything, just wake me."

With a grunted response, the half-Demon resigned himself to a long, cold night of watching and waiting.

*******

The mud underfoot was a welcome comfort for Calgin. He liked the cool effect it had against the skin and anyway, it was rather fun to walk in. The morning had come with a pleasant damp, it had stopped raining but it was still gloomy as sin. For most people. Calgin had been on the ground for a good part of daybreak already, exploring the area and simply enjoying the crisp bite of the air. He'd come back to the tree now and was leaning against the trunk chewing on a twig to keep himself busy while he waited for the others to wake. Leaning his head back, he knocked his gently dipping horns against the bark to relieve an itch on them.

"Aren't they heavy, Calgin?"

The half-Demon perked an ear, listening to the sound of leaves rustling and branches creaking as Cabaret made his way down. "Aren't you supposed to be injured?"

"I am, but it's easier to get down then up." Replied the young Necromancer as he appeared in view. "You should know that."

"Try be smart with me again and I'll eat your familiar."

"You won't really. Can you even eat raw meat?" Cabaret dropped out the tree and landed on his ass in the mud next to Calgin.

Calgin looked down at him out the corner of his eye. "Want to find out?"

"I'm curious." Cabaret shrugged and stood up, moving easier now that he wasn't being pelted with rain and wind and was somewhat warmer. "I've never met a half-Demon like you before."

"But you're a Necromancer, surely you've summoned hundreds of dammed souls."

"Do you ever stop being sarcastic?"

"I run off sarcasm and alcohol." Calgin could feel amusement pricking his senses, he'd never been challenged like this, besides by Alessan and Esperious.

Cabaret pursed his lips. "No. How about you answer my first question now. Aren't they heavy?"

Calgin crossed his arms and turned his body to face the Necromancer. "Aren't what heavy? My swords, feet, soul, feelings?"

"You have feelings?" Cabaret lifted an eyebrow at the narrowing of Calgin's eyes. "Your horns. Aren't they heavy?"

"Can I hold my head up?"

"Well yes, and before you come with your next clever remark," he held up a hand, "you can walk, run and jump."

Calgin tilted his head and allowed a smile to creep onto his face. "Then there's your answer, they aren't heavy. I can even have a wild night tangled in sheets without them hindering me, unless of course my lover for the evening decides to hold me submissive by them." He watched in dark glee as the young Necromancer's cheeks coloured and he averted his gaze.

"I believe I did not need to know that." Cabaret said shyly.

"I shared with you some information I thought you might find interesting." Calgin flexed his shoulders and tilted an ear to listen to the sounds of his other travelling companions waking up. "Let's ditch them."

Cabaret looked at him horrified. "Calgin. You aren't serious."

Detaching himself from the tree, the half-Demon proceeded to walk ahead, his pace leisurely and unhurried. "Oh on the contrary, I'm long dead serious."

"But..." The Necromancer slowly started after Calgin.

"But nothing. If we have to wait for them we'll leave sometime this afternoon, that's not counting the time that Vampire is going to take in shaving her tarantula legs with a blunt knife."

"Do you really hate her that much?" Cabaret limp-jogged to catch up with Calgin.

"Hate is an understatement." He slowed his pace to make it easier on Cabaret. "I wish to watch the flesh seared from her bones and her skeleton fed to majestic-forest-growl-and-bites."

Cabaret frowned as he negotiated a rock partly hidden in the churned ground. "The hell happened between you two?"

"It is a long story, one I wish not to discuss with you. Or anyone for that matter." Calgin stooped down, dabbing his fingers into a discoloured patch of mud. He lifted his fingers to his nose, sniffed once then wiped it onto his pants. "Blood. From last night."

"I don't suppose you can what it came from?" The question was a sarcastic one.

"A deer. Female, three years old." Calgin carried on walking, sniffing the air now that he had a scent to follow. "Caught by something I can't identify, it troubles me."

Cabaret was once again left to stand with his mouth open, staring at the half-breed before him. "You're not joking, are you?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Calgin looked over his shoulder at him. "You coming or not?"

Not wanting to be left to the mercy of whatever had bled the deer, Cabaret followed. "You're not going to look for it, are you?"

"Yes I am." He carried on walking.

This time, Cabaret kept silent, his opinion of the half-breed muddled and distorted. Brave? Stupid? He shook his head and painfully caught up with Calgin. "If you want me to come with, you need to slow down a little."

Calgin cast a glance over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes, placing a spidery finger in front of his lips. He then carried on walking, his pace slower now, head turning and tilting as he sniffed the air and listened for any sounds that might give an indication of where or what the creature might be. Calgin bent into an almost animal like position on the ground and sniffed, nose close to the mud. "This does not smell good..."

"That is supposed to make me want to carry on this suicide mission of tracking some or other majestic-forest-growl-and-bite." Cabaret watched with rising nerves as Calgin stood, brushed his thick curling hair out his face, his eyes slitted and calculating. He didn't reply, instead, settled into a crouched walk and continued ahead into the dripping forest.

The silence was almost tangible the further they wondered into the forest of grey trees, heavy morning mist and grey trees. The only blessing was that the trees were widely spaced with enough room to walk comfortably. They hadn't gone far, it might have been five minutes, if not less that they had been walking when Calgin retched quite suddenly, gagging on the smell of a badly mangled, rotten corpse. He covered his nose with the sleeve of his cloak, using the other hand to wipe away the tears sitting in his eyes from the stinging sensation the decaying flesh slapped him with. "That went downhill fast." He choked out. "Not a normal bite. By the smell of it."

Cabaret was stunned by Calgin's sudden display of weakness but quickly found his tongue as to hide his shock. "You don't think that whatever killed it is... Around?" The Necromancer couldn't take his eyes of the sigh that was laying coated and bleeding in the ashen mud before him.

He watched as Calgin tilted his head this way and that, eyes scanning the shadows hugging the trees. "I can't see anything." Calgin declared.

The Necromancer shivered, rubbing at his arms as a sudden chill crept over his skin. "What the hell are you doing?" He stayed perfectly still as the half-Demon walked over to the mangled corpse of the deer and bend down, delicately taking a hoof between his thumb and forefinger and lifting the leg.

"How disgusting." Calgin gagged again and dropped the leg. "It's decaying as it's laying here." He raked his eyes over the area surrounding the body. "I can't fucking see shit... Make yourself useful and tell me what the area around here looks like."

"Well you know... that's what dead things do..." Cabaret cleared his throat coyly when Calgin asked him to describe what he saw. "There are no signs of a scuffle and no footprints leading to or away from the corpse. This had happened last night, the rain has washed any evidence of what might have happened. The only thing I can see is the blood oozing from the wounds and," he swallowed as though nauseous, "the gaping holes all over." He paused for a moment when a part of Calgin's statement suddenly struck him. "Wait, you can't see?"

"Do not get fucking smart with me." Calgin held a finger up to Cabaret when he made the sarcastic comment about how dead things tended to rot but was clearly paying careful attention to what the Necromancer said about the area. "So we have next to no idea what did this..." He said this softly before continuing. "Yes I can see, in the dark. Esperious and I think I might be nocturnal. When there's too much light I can only see heat and body auras. It's pretty shit when the sun is beating down on everything. Then I really can't fucking see." He knew his explanation was a bit of a wreck but he was far more interested in bending down and sniffing the corpse again.

Cabaret shifted his weight when his injured leg started to become uncomfortable again. He kept silent, sensing a subtle change in the half-Demon's mood although he did have further questions about his eyes. He contented himself with watching Calgin bite his tongue to keep from losing whatever he'd eaten onto the deer.

Calgin rubbed his tongue against his pallet, blowing air aggressively out his nose. It didn't smell right. Yes it was dead, and rotting and all around nasty, but there was just something that set him on edge. He'd smelt this before, sharp and choking. It made his sensitive nose sting and brought more tears to his eyes. He pushed himself off the ground, rubbing his palms clean on his pants. And then he heard it. Among the drip, drip of the water droplet off the leaves, the hum of insect noises and the chirruping of the birds as they dared share their song after the rain he heard the rattle, the scrape of dirt under claws. He whipped his head towards the sound, he could see nothing. Not even the heat that radiated off a body.

"Did you heard that Cabaret." Calgin whispered, his voice rasping from his throat in a harsh whisper.

"Hea-" Cabaret started to reply but was hushed when Calgin lifted a hand to silence him.

"Something is watching us..."

*******

"But it's not fair of you to do this to me!" Alessan hissed at his brother. "It's not fair because you know I can help them!"

"You're also a prince." Zari snapped, flicking the door to his brother's room closed behind him. "It's time you started acting like one."

The youngest half-Harpy stood with his back to his older brother, wings closed tightly in furry. "So you'll keep me prisoner in my own room? In my own home?"

"You're not a prisoner Alessan. I'm simply-"

"Simply what?! Keeping me from actually doing something, from helping others? You know full well Calgin needs my help so why, are you keeping me here?"

Zari folded his own wings carefully behind him, choosing his next words carefully. "Calgin again is it? You never seem to mention anyone else when talking about these... expeditions."

"Does it matter to you, mate?" Alessan carried on staring out the window, his orange eyes smoldering.

"Seeing as you are my brother, it does."

Alessan rounded on Zari. "It's called having a heart. Something you wouldn't know about, would you." He shoved past Zari and out into the hall.

"Alessan." Zari growled. "Don't make me fetch you."

"Make me get back in there." The sandy haired youth folded his arms and narrowed his eyes. "I dare you to try."

"Oh? And what will you do exactly?"

"Break your wings if you touch me. And you know what else? I'll break your wings if that half-breed doesn't walk through that door."

The Prince felt his own anger stir deep within his usual calm. "Are you threatening me?"

"Does it look like I'm screwing around?" Alessan narrowed his eyes challengingly. "Try me."

"I will have your wings clipped, Little Brother, if you ever disrespect me like that again. You're lucky we aren't in company."

"So now I can't even have a family argument with my brother because he's too damn good for me now? What the hell happened to you? What in the land of Kalana has got into you recently. This," he gestured helplessly, "you are not my brother."

"You'd best find your manners and find them fast." Zari held out a hand, fist clenched as his orange magic flared to life over his fingers.

Alessan snapped his wings open to avoid having them crushed against the wall as his back crashed into the brick, the weight of his brother's magic pinning him like a moth on a board. "This is a new all-time low for you Zari Calder." He hissed. "Using magic against you own brother. Oh that's real mature." He didn't fight back.

Zari stood chest to chest with Alessan, his slighter frame shadowed by his younger brother's bulkier one. "Behave." He growled. "I'm not warning you again." He dropped his hand to his side, releasing Alessan and striding down the corridor.

Alessan remained leaning against the wall. He brought his hand up and rubbed gently at his chest as the press of magic unwound itself from his being. Now that Zari wasn't there anymore, that he'd released some of the frustration of being pent up in the castle while he knew Calgin was out there in the wilderness doing gods knew what, a dark feeling settled on his heart. Light as a butterfly it rested, pitter pattering over his soul, sending a shiver chasing down his spine. Not for the first time in the last couple of weeks did he feel uncomfortable in his own home. Sure, he and Zari had their arguments but they'd never fought like this before and Zari had never, ever used his magic on him.

*******

"What the fuck do you mean something is watching us?" Cabaret's voice had a hysterical pitch to it. "You said you couldn't see anything!"

"I couldn't. And still can't." Calgin growled irritably as he stalked forward, body coiled like a spring, ears pricked and straining to hear a single sound.

There was no point in keeping silent as the dead now. Whatever it was knew they were there, they'd been making enough noise as it was... Or had it been waiting for them? The air against his skin was cool and heavy with the choking smell of the decaying corpse and the stinging after bite of the other sensation in the air. Calgin could hear his heart thudding in his ears, everything had gone perfectly silent, that, or his brain had blotted out every other noise in the forest to focus on the faint rattle that now held his Elven ears enthralled. Even in the dark of the encroaching trees, Calgin couldn't see the source of the noise. The further along he crept, the more he tried to convince himself it was a broken branch swaying on its last fiber, the more he realized it was a vain hope. He'd crept into the shadows cast by the trees, it was dark now and he could almost see the sound, so close, the rattling. There was scrape and then a terrible bark erupted from the impenetrable darkness followed by a bulky body Calgin couldn't see. It smacked him head on, the raw flesh thrashing against him as he stumbled back, reaching behind him for his swords. His body was forced down into the mud, he could smell the feted breath in his face that sent him gagging and grasping as his throat. He had to fight to get free, but fight what?

Pain exploded in his shoulder as jaws pierced the flesh and crunched the bone. Flat on his back, he had no means to defend himself as the twin blades he fought with were still strapped to his back, now digging into his flesh. He raised his other hand and clawed at the neck of a moist creature. Calgin wanted to retch at the feeling but the need to escape suppressed this. He kicked out with his feet, making sure to embed his talons into the flesh of whatever was crushing his shoulder. When he swung his feet down, they took with them large chunks of muscle and skin and Calgin knew that warm gushes of blood were meant to follow, but none came. He barely had time to be shocked about this because the thing started shaking him like a sack. None of the wounds he'd made to the hulking body had had any impact, not even a wince of pain. Feeling defenseless and terrified, he did something he'd barely done in his life; he screamed.

*******

X, who had been sitting happily in the tree for the better part of an hour already, scrambled to her feet and nearly toppled from the branch when Calgin's scream reached her ears. "What the hell was that?" She hissed.

"That was Calgin." Esperious was on the ground before she could blink. His next steps had his shirt shredding and fur sprouting on his body as he galloped in the direction of the scream on all four limbs.

The Vampire caught up easily already drawing her weapons in preparation for a fight. "Calgin?" She shouted over the wind. "Like, what the actual hell?"

Esperious flattened his ears against his head and reached his mind out for the Vampire's.  _Something obviously caught him. Whatever it is, he can't see it._

"Can't see it?" She leaped over a rock.

_He can't see it, simple as that._

The next sound they heard was the unmistakable crackle and fizz of magic striking a body. There was a loud howl, the call wild with rage and loathing. It made the pair push all the harder. If X's heart had been beating it would have been thudding in her chest. She'd never heard the half-Demon make that noise before, she'd never heard him literally shriek. In fact, she'd never heard him make anything more than an irritated growl when fighting and the occasional hiss. When they reached the site of the scream they stopped in horror. The mangled, shambling body of a week dead wolf leaped towards Cabaret who had both his hands raised, encircled by glowing dark magic.

As they watched, the young Magic-User sent a bolt of black fire streaking towards the wolf, searing a hole through its chest with a sickening sizzling sound. It fell to the ground, shaking its head and gathering its legs beneath it. X's eyes caught sight of Calgin. He was trying his best to sit up while he clutched at his shoulder and crook of his neck from whence a river of blood flow through his fingers and down his arm. "Calgin!" She called, breaking away from Esperious and racing towards him. She skidded down on her knees when she reached him. "Let me see, move your hand."

He growled at her, as was expected. "Leave me alone, wench."

"No, shut up and move your damn hand." She grabbed his wrist and was surprised when he didn't put up a fight and was even more taken a back at the way he was shaking. Panic rose in her when she saw the state of his shoulder, the skin was slowly darkening around the bite, a large chunk of flesh was missing revealing macerated bone. "I'm going to move your arm ok? Just hold still." X took his elbow and wrist in her hands and gently bent his arm to watch as a fountain of blood welled up and spilled down his already bloodstained skin.

"Stop stop!" The plea was near hysterical with pain, pure torment written over his face. "Go help the other two."

"I can't just leave you like this." X swallowed hard.

Calgin turned his head slowly to look at her, eyes light in colour and skin deathly pale. "Go, and help, the other two. Now." He gritted his teeth and bent his head, air hissing between his teeth as he fought against the waves of pain crashing over him.

Hesitantly, she stood and pulled a dagger off her belt. She threw one last glance at Calgin then bolted over to the wolf that was circling Esperious's large, brown hairy form. She sprung into the air and plunged the dagger into the wolf's shoulder. The force collapsed the wolf to its one side and gave Esperious the gap he needed to charge forward and grab the shambling corpse's throat. The two canines tumbled in a heap of snapping teeth and fur. Once the momentum halted, Esperious flung the smaller body away from him so it landed with a blowing thud on the ground. The wolf barely stayed down, it almost instantly rolled to its feet and crouched forward, pulling what lips it had left to reveal rows of broken teeth. If possible, it looked even more horrifying than the dog they'd encountered. The wolf was partly decayed already with large areas of rib bone showing, allowing a view of the still moist internal organs. Maggots crawled through the wound that had been the origin of its death, an arrow that had been shot through the back of its neck. The arrow that was still there. Its eye sockets were empty, it stared at them with a sightless gaze.

The wolf walked menacingly towards Esperious, each step sending pieces of flesh falling to the ground and the growl it gave escaped the gaping cavity that Esperious had ripped in its throat. Again they jumped at each other, crashing together in the air in snarls and vicious snapping that left the mangled wolf missing an ear and part of its face. Esperious kicked the wolf off and sent it sprawling to its back. The grooves Calgin had kicked into its gut spewed forth intestines when its back broken from them impact with which it had hit the ground. For a moment, just a moment the Necromancer, Vampire and Werewolf thought it was down for the count, until it twisted at the most obscene angle and scrambled back to its feet and lunged towards Esperious again.

"Fuck!" X yelled and rolled out the way when it narrowly missed her. She whipped her head around in horror when the mangled canine caught Esperious off guard and had him rolling over and over until he hit a tree with a crunch. X stood frozen as the wolf stalked closer to Esperious and it became apparent to her that the Werewolf wasn't going to be able to get to his feet in time. She pulled another dagger off her belt jumped onto the wolf's back, embedding the dagger into its skull and hanging on for dear life when it started howling and jumping around like a rodeo horse, trying desperately to dislodge X and the dagger.

Esperious was trying to get to his feet, but he couldn't get his legs under him, they kept collapsing and he kept sliding down the tree trunk. Finally, the wolf managed to throw X from its back. The Vampire hit the ground and skidded in the mud to land at Cabaret's feet. She looked up to see the Necromancer wore a blank expression, his eyes had gone entirely purple, no white, no pupil. Since the fight with the wolf had started he hadn't moved but it was pretty obvious he wasn't doing nothing. His hands kept moving next to his sides and his lips twitched like he was speaking but there were no words. X looked back towards the wolf and felt her heart sink. It had hardly slowed down and was crawling towards Esperious, intent on finishing what it had started.

X was about to roll to her feet to stop the creature when a streak of black and silver crossed her vision. The wolf crumpled with a long sword skewered between its shoulders, pinning it to the ground. It tried to stand but Calgin's blade had it trapped. X's eyes widened when she realized it had been the half-Demon that had streaked across her vision. He was standing a few paces from furious wolf. He was hanging forward, leaning on his remaining blade. "Calgin!" X yelled and scrambled to her feet in time to see him lean back and hurl the weapon through the wolf's rib cage before collapsing on the ground again. He was shaking like a leaf in the wind and the arm with the mangled shoulder was vibrating out of control like he was being electrocuted.

Cabaret suddenly lifted both hands towards the wolf and slowly started closing his hands into fists. Purple smoke begun curling from the wolf's back and side causing it to snap and grab madly and the air. "Octasage." He whispered and the smoke changed course of direction to wisp into Cabaret's hands. Suddenly he dropped both hands and the body of the wolf crumpled to the ground, lifeless and finally, once again, dead. The Necromancer blinked a few times till his eyes returned to normal. He would have gone to check on Calgin but X had beat him to it, so he went to make sure Esperious wasn't broken.

X kneeled next to Calgin and laid a hand on his forehead. "Irragast, can you hear me?" She brushed his raven hair away from his face and was shocked to find his skin was ashen and his lips had turned from their usual delicate pink to the colour of someone who had died.

Calgin blinked slowly and tried to turn his head to look at her but the pain lacing around his shoulder and neck area was too much to bare and he ceased his efforts. "I can hear you." His voice was soft and weak.

X stripped off her jacket and laid it over his gaping wound in an effort to preserve what body heat she could. "You should have just stayed down... You shouldn't have attacked it." She lifted her head to check on Esperious and Cabaret, some form of relief finding its way into her when she saw that Cabaret was pulling himself upright using the tree and Esperious had changed back to his human form. The Werewolf seemed ok though he was clutching at his arm as though in pain. She heard Calgin take a breath to answer her question. "Shh. Be quiet." Her hand found its way onto his head where she started to stroke his thick hair. "Wolf, Mage, get here!"

Esperious heaved himself to his feet and trudged over, closely followed by Cabaret. He was still holding his shoulder but he was flexing his hand. Not broken but it had been dislocated by the impact of hitting the tree. "How bad?" He grunted.

X looked down at Calgin without saying a word. Calgin was still shaking uncontrollably and the bleeding from the wound had barely slowed. She took his jittering hand in a vain hope that she could stop the shaking. It didn't help.

Cabaret limped towards them. "It got him didn't it? We don't have much time." He pushed his mahogany hair out his face. "The undead's toxin works fast."

"What are we supposed to do?" X hissed, looking up in desperation at Cabaret.

"Stop the bleeding to start with." The Necromancer painfully got to his knees in front of Calgin and lifted the jacket. "I swear there's more blood on him than in him... Esperious I don't suppose you have something we can use?"

"No. I left everything back at camp. It's going to take too long to go back and fetch it." He gripped what was left of his shirt and tore it over his head. "Use this. Make it tight."

Cabaret didn't take his eyes off Calgin as he took Esperious's shirt. He spoke softly to the suffering hybrid as he strapped his arm against his chest then tightly bound another strip of the material over the open wound. Almost instantly the cloth coloured red. "X. I'm sorry for your loss." Cabaret said about 5 seconds before sliced a hidden dagger through X's leather jacket. He cut this to ribbons as well and used strips of this to bind the gaping hole. It worked better than Esperious's cotton shirt, it was thicker and the blood couldn't seep through as easily. "That's not going to help with the poison though..."

"So we're going to leave him to die!" The Vampire snapped, exposing her fangs. "We're going to do nothing to help him and just hope he magically makes it?"

The other two flinched at her tone, not expecting the sudden lash. It was Cabaret who cleared his throat to answer. "If it's some consolation, he's half-Demon, X. If I'm not mistaken, his body can hold off the poison longer than most."

"You still haven't answered my question, Magic-User," her tone still harsh, "how are we going to help him?"

This time it was Esperious who answered. "We carry on moving. I'll carry him. Hopefully we can find some help, whether here or across the border I can't say. But standing here arguing while he fades isn't getting us anywhere."

X looked between Esperious and Calgin. "We’re leaving his life to fate then? Nice."

"Look Vampire, we don't have much choice. Necromancer over her has strapped his shoulder and now we can only hope for the best. We are Mercenaries, shit happens." Esperious managed to nudge X out the way. "Now move will you." He scooped Calgin into his arms, flinching when he screamed out in pain and settled him with his wounded shoulder facing outwards. He was about to start walking but halted when Cabaret shrugged off the overcoat of his robes and laid it over Calgin's pathetic form, leaving himself standing in a black cotton shirt and pants. "Grab his swords will you?" Esperious grunted. 

X glared at Esperious for a second but moved to do as he asked. She stomped over to the body of the dead-then-brought-back-to-life-once-again-dead-wolf. It was even more beat up than before but at least it was finally resting again. X ripped both swords from the wolf's body and aimed an angry kick to its ribs, gaining some measure of satisfaction from the crunching sound the breaking, brittle bones made. She jogged to catch up with Esperious and Cabaret who'd started walking already.

The little band carried on moving, X trailing quietly alongside Esperious, her eyes never leaving Calgin's still form. The hybrid had stopped talking after X had asked him if he could hear her and the only other sound he'd made was that scream when Esperious had picked him up.

"Necromancer." Esperious grumbled. "Why was that... Thing in the forest."

Cabaret looked up at the tall Werewolf. "There were other Necromancers in the forest. Which means Harmana sent out another group."

 

  



	7. Fairytales

They had been travelling for three days now. The weather had held up, though it was cloudy and cold. The conversation between the small party had been at a minimum; Baria was barely around, X spent her nights sitting with Calgin as he shivered himself through the undead wolf's poison, Esperious had lapsed into a sullen silence and Cabaret spent all his time collecting, searching for and mixing herbal remedies to treat Calgin as best he could. Calgin was showing no improvement, he hardly spoke, barely opened his eyes and never ate. His eyes had lost their malicious glint, his lips had lost their delicate pink, even his raven hair was lacking some of its luster.

It was on a cool evening when the company was huddled against the trunk of a gigantic old tree with the spluttering fire in from of them that Baria decided to make an appearance.  
"Genie dead yet?" He chirruped happily as he skipped towards them.

X shot him a death glare, barely glancing up from nursing Calgin, her hand on his cold forehead.  
Esperious spoke before an argument could break out. "Calgin is alive," he looked towards the half-Demon's stretched out form, "for now."

"Good good!" The Poltergeist clapped his little hands. "Espie will be glad to know that Baria has found way."

The Werewolf's brow furrowed in confusion. "Found what way?"

Baria gave one of his high-pitched giggles. "Way to North. Over border. Baria has found border crossing to Queen Harmana's land."

Calgin groaned, cracking a faded eye open to briefly focus on his friends. "G-great..." He breathed before his eye slid shut again and his body started to shake madly again. The injured arm in the bindings Cabaret had put it in vibrated to such an extent that it became difficult to determine if he was fighting the poison or having some kind of seizure.

"Do you think we'll find help there?" The question came from X, her eyes suddenly that much lighter.

"I doubt it." This time it was Cabaret who spoke from where he was nestled between two of the tree's twisting roots. "Nothing much there is friendly, maybe the dogs. Maybe."

"It's better than nothing." Esperious grunted, crossing his bulky arms over his chest and flexing his biceps. "Baria, you will show us the way when the sun comes up."

"How about now?" X snapped.

"How about no." Came the harsh reply from the Werewolf. "Firstly, we have no idea what is in this forest and as Calgin so pleasantly put it, we don't want to get eaten by a majestic-forest-growl-and-bite. Secondly, it's too dark in there for even you or me to see. Seeing as Irragast is out for the count, our night hikes are out."

The Vampire snorted, dropping her head to look down at Calgin again. With his head cradled in her lap, he resembled nothing of the ruthless killer he was known to be. Now he looked meek, vulnerable. Biting her lip, she moved the shirt Esperious had thrown over him earlier that evening away from his shoulder, picking the bindings on the strappings over his wound loose. She hissed at the sight of the bite; it was festering. The skin was dead and flaky, the veins black and the exposed flesh was seeping some unholy substance that looked like puss. On closer inspection, the bone fragments that had been flecked throughout the gruesome bite were the points of wild infection while the exposed bone was covered in a thick mucus. It hadn't stopped bleeding entirely either, idle trickles of blood ran in to fill cavity where muscle and flesh should be to spill down his arm in warm streams. She put her finger over a large vein that was standing out against his neck and traced it gently to where it disappeared behind his delicately pointed ear into his hairline. Calgin whined softly and weakly flicked his ear, trying to lift his hand to bat her away but gave up. "Shh shh, it's ok." She crooned, moving the shirt down further and tugging Calgin's body hugging shirt up to expose his ribs.

The infection had spread down here as well. The skin was graying and the veins running over his ribs were as black as the ones in his neck. X flinched for him before covering him up again and taking his painfully thin hand in hers. "It's going to be ok Bitch Baby, just hold on."

*******

Everything sounded far off, sometimes he couldn't hear at all, other times he could only hear the beat of his own heart. His head spun and the rocking motion of being carried by Esperious was making his stomach turn. The streaking pain in his shoulder had become part of his being, it no longer bothered him. Did he care? Not really. Should her care? Indeed he should.

And he knew this. By not caring that the pain had stopped he was handing himself over to becoming what that wof was... First he'd die, slowly of course, giving his body time to rot and fester. The longer he took to die the stronger Undead he'd make. Once his heart gave up he'd rise again to shamble and spread the curse he'd been given. Calgin had often entertained himself with the thoughts of what he could do as that... Thing. What fun he could have. At one stage he'd actually convinced himself it would be nice, even fun being Undead.

He was in the middle of conjuring up the image of Alessan's face if he came shambling 'home' when the pitching of Esperious' movement stopped. Then he heard the rumble of his speech. "So this is the Northern Border. Never crossed here before." The vibration through the Werewolf's rib cage instigated a headache in Calgin that hammered behind his eyes.

Then he heard the Vampire bitch speak. "It doesn't look so bad. Nothing dead laying around, no ninjas in the trees as far as I can tell."

"Nothing you can see, that's the problem." The young Necromancer didn't sound too amused. "Probably some magical what-what hanging around here. Something doesn't feel right."

Esperious shifted his hold on Calgin, accidently touching his injured shoulder. Calgin whined softly, it was all he could do. He'd lost feeling in his hands and feet a little while ago, his lips had also gone numb soon after that and for the first time in his life, his horns felt heavy.

"Let's just get over there." Esperious rumbled again. "Standing here isn't going to achieve anything."

"Then you go first, Wolfboy." X spoke again.

"Like hell. I'm holding Calgin. You first Magic-User."

"Fine." Cabaret snapped. "You're all pissies. Full of shit babies." Calgin could hear the uneven step of the Necromancer as he shuffled forward.

He felt when Cabaret stepped through the boarder, felt the ripple of magic as he passed through into the Northern territory. He shivered violently, this wasn't right.

"See, nothing bad, now come on." Cabaret called from the other side.

Calgin heard the light step of X as she crossed over, again he felt the ripple of magic. His lean body started his violent shivering again and along with this, the feeling in his legs began to disappear.

"Come on Wolfboy." X called. "Your turn."

Esperious's swaying step brought the ever present nausea to the surface once again. The air cooled as they neared the boundary. Through the cool Calgin could feel the writhing press of mana. To him it was alive, something that you could reach out and touch, force to do your bidding. How fun. He thought to himself, mind drearily giving him some amusement.

It touched him, coiling around his body, soul and mind. It stripped, cooled and drained what life was left in him. Suddenly it was too much effort to breath, his lungs too lazy to expand, ribs too tired to rise and fall. Even his hearing was leaving him, he barely heard the thud of Cabaret collapsing to the ground or X's muttered curse as she slid down the trunk of a tree. The vibrations through his body were from Esperious's arms that had started to shake almost as vigorously as Calgin was. He felt himself slipping, the Werewolf no longer able to hold him. He hit the ground with a dull thunk and his horns were the only thing preventing him from knocking his head on the earth. The force jarred him, serving only to further weaken and disorientate him. Dust crept up his nose when Esperious's legs gave way and he too fell. Calgin heard his friend groan, shuffle, trying to move but finding himself unable. He heard him growl softly.

Taking one last, shallow breath, Calgin forced his eyes open. He couldn't see much, only the ground, the unconscious mage and three pairs of four white paws. Calgin's eyes slid shut, again he forced them open, curious now to see what was going to eat them. Only this time it wasn't white paws he saw, it was three pairs of human feet, the toes and tops of the feet covered in a fine coating of white fur. Then he couldn't anymore, his body exhausted from fighting the poison, now pushed to the brink by the effects of the magic. He gave up.

*******

Excited yaps and squeals woke Cabaret. His head felt fuzzy, he felt a little tired but he was very much alive. A light male voice drifted around him, soft and friendly. "You'll hurt yourself Mercury. Then I'll laugh and leave you."

The Necromancer slowly opened his eyes. He was in a small, simple room. The windows were open, gauzy curtains waving in the light breeze. Sunlight filtered into the room, lighting the interior a soft cream. There was a small dressing table made of white wood, a single wardrobe and a small bathroom. He was lying in a single bed, the covers also creamy in colour and the blanket was thin and fragile looking. Cabaret sat up slowly and pushed the sheet away, only then did he realize he was totally naked. Panic gripped him, he was in an unfamiliar place; naked. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and his feet touched the fluffy rug on the floor alongside the bed. Hung over one of the bedposts, also swaying slightly in the breeze, was a silk dressing gown. He snatched it up and pulled it on, feeling somewhat safer.

He padded cautiously to the window and peered out. It was broad daylight outside. The clearing in which the little hut was situated was vast and spacious, backed by a crystal waterfall that collected in a lake beneath it. Dotted around the clearing were small, simple looking houses. The next thing he noticed was the odd beings that occupied most of the space, some trailed by a slender white wolf or two. Cabaret, now thoroughly confused, tugged the curtain closed then walked to the door. He tried the handle and was surprised to find it unlocked, so he wasn't a prisoner. He pushed the door open and found himself blinking in the sunlight. The room from whence he'd come was one of five set in a semi-circle apart from the other dwellings. He took a few steps out and turned in a slow circle. He took in the larger building atop a large hill, the forest that swept away from the clearing on all sides and a hall set on the other side of, what appeared to be a village.

"You're going to kill yourself!" The voice started him from his reverie; it was slightly deeper than the one he'd woken up to.

Cabaret jumped slightly, turning his attention back to the lake. He noted a huge old tree praying over the water and on one of the branches stood a figure. It was too far for him to make out and he wouldn’t dare use magic at this present moment. Another door creaked open. It was the room next to his. Esperious appeared from within, bleary-eyed and just as confused as Cabaret. The Werewolf took his time surveying the area, tying the cord around his waist to keep the dressing gown from fluttering open. Only after his mouth had opened in comical confusion did he focus on Cabaret.

"Where are we?" Cabaret asked.

"I was about to ask you the same question."

Cabaret walked over to stand next to Esperious. "Where is everyone else?"

"Where's Calgin?" Esperious' voice dipped slightly, his eyes narrowing in a dangerous way.

"I-I don't know, I've only woken up now." The Necromancer took a step back in fear that Esperious might lash out.

Esperious bit his lip and lifted his head, once again looking around, hoping to glean something about where they were or what had happened.

"After I passed out," Cabaret's cheeks coloured in embarrassment, "what happened?"

"I dropped him." Esperious admitted. "Then passed out as well."

Cabaret nodded, in no mood to provoke the Werewolf with the news that his friend was probably dead. Instead, he contented himself with examining the other little rooms. Most of them were locked, the curtains drawn and windows securely shut. Only one other door was open. He pushed it gently and stood watching as it swung open. He poked his head inside. The bed was rumpled, the dressing gown gone and the mat was on the other side of the room, most probably thrown there in a fit of temper. "I think this was X's room."

Esperious joined him at the door and sniffed. "It was indeed. Where is she now?"

Cabaret shrugged, once again distracted by yapping down by the lake.

"I'm going to find out what's going on." Esperious announced, drawing the material closer around his bulky body and beginning to walk towards the commotion.

"What if they brought us here to be prostitutes?" Cabaret ventured as he easily jogged to catch up, not bothering to note that he shouldn't be able to move as he was, given that his knee had been painful and wounded before he passed out.

"You have the strangest thoughts Magic-User." He looked down at the young Necromancer.

"I'm serious. It would make sense, seeing as all they've given us to wear are these bits of material."

"Just... hush."

Resigning himself to silence Cabaret kept his attention on the direction they were walking in. They passed other little semi-circles of hut-like structures with little cobbled paths in front of the doors that lead into vast expanse of lush green grass. Small clusters of trees provided shade for some of the occupants and majestic white wolves while smaller pools of water seemed to be a popular spot for the wolves to nap next to. As they got closer to the lake, Cabaret managed to make out a group of three of the slender white wolves standing side by side with two odd looking individuals. They were all looking up into the tree at another figure. This one was clutching a rope, threateningly testing its strength. And there, seated on a rock near all this was none other than X. Her hair was brushed and silky with flowers braided into elegant plaits that hung over her bottom layer of hair. But what caught Cabaret's attention most was that she was sitting with only a silky piece of cloth around her waist. Her torso was totally exposed. The young Necromancer was so shocked he stopped dead in his tracks to stand staring at her.

It didn't take Esperious long to figure out he was walking alone. He stopped and walked back to the Necromancer. "You ain't never seen breasts have you?" He chuckled. "Gods but you are young."

Cabaret had a vague recollection of shaking his head at the Werewolf's statement, his mind to busy tracing every curve of the vampire as she sat gazing up into the tree laughing. He had, in fact, never seen a half-naked woman before. In fact he'd barely seen many woman before. His studies in magic had kept him rather busy, leaving him no time to explore other areas of being a normal teenage boy.

"Come along," Esperious clapped a hand over Cabaret's shoulder and shoved him forward, "maybe she'll even let you hold one if you ask nice enough."

Cabaret stumbled forward and averted his eyes from X's body. To him it felt like all his senses had shut down, he felt dumb and had no control over his legs. Now that he'd got over the initial shock he felt his cheeks heat in a blush. His Master had taught him decency and humility and therefore he found it easier than most to clear his head.

X heard them coming and turned her head to look towards them. "Finally awake, typical boys." She laughed and turned her attention back to the scene unfolding before her.

"What is going on here?" Esperious sat on the ground next to her, seemingly unbothered by her nakedness.

"Well," she folded her legs over one another, "Mercury is going to attempt to swing from this tree, to that one yonder." She pointed towards another bowed tree on the other side of the lake.

"I," Esperious shook his head, "didn't mean that. I meant what are we doing here, where are we?"

"You see him," X placed her hand on his head and turned it too look at the tallest of the two 'humans' standing watching, "go ask him. His name is Irave."

Esperious looked at her as if she were stupid. "Why?"

"Do I look like a messenger pigeon?" She said, folding her arms and pushing her breast together in a way that made even Esperious take a glance.

"Well, no." He heaved himself off the ground and dusted himself down. "Why are you posing here like a mermaid."

"It's called air drying, does it make you uncomfortable?"

He rolled his eyes and headed to the appointed person, leaving Cabaret to stand staring diligently over the water. As he neared, the distinct smell of dog floated into his nostrils and the closer he got, the stranger the individual seemed. His hair was snow white with feathers plaited into it. His build was lean, like that of the wolves laying or standing around him. His feet were elongated like Calgin's, giving him a delicate stance only the stops of his toes were covered with thick white fur.

"Excuse me." Esperious cleared his throat. "X told me to-"

The man turned to look at Esperious, a smile breaking his face. "You are awake. I was beginning to think you would sleep the day away." If seeing him from behind was strange, he was even stranger from the front. Long ears like that of a town dog stood pricked at attention. White fur sprouted along his fingers as well as his arms. His eyes were a light, almost transparent blue with a ring of yellow around the pupil. Because of his smile, two small fangs were visible. His face was slim and gentle, not a sign of aggression to be found in his features.

"Uhm," Esperious was so shocked by his appearance he was momentarily lost for words, "Irvae?"

Irvae nodded, uncrossing his arms to move a strand of hair out his face. His nail, Esperious noted, was long and his fingers bore the same white fur as his feet. "That is indeed me. You are Esperious, your friends are X and Cabaret." He tilted his head in a dog-like fashion. "You are probably wondering what is going on."

"Well... Yes. And where my other friend is."

"I see." Irvae looked up into the tree again. "I will explain everything to you." He switched his attention to the other person who was standing with him. "Ismaegal, you stay here. I must know if he makes it." The younger one looked back and nodded, giving Esperious a smile. "Let us go." Irvae beckoned for Esperious to follow.

X, on the other hand, carried on watching the dog-person in the tree. She glanced out the corner of her eye to see if Cabaret was watching her and she had to admit, she was slightly disappointed to see he wasn't. "Enjoying the view?" She asked sarcastically. "I can puff my chest out if you want."

"N-no. You are fine as you are." Cabaret hurriedly said.

"Come sit with me." She tapped the ground with her foot. "Let's see if Mercury will make it."

Cabaret shuffled shyly forward and sat on the ground next to her, wrapping his arms around his knees loosely. For the first time he noticed his knee wasn't troubling him. Shocked, he stretched the leg out to find it was wrapped in a clean bandage. He carefully unwrapped it to inspect the injury only to find there was no injury. Only a pink scar where the deep cut had been.

"Brilliant aren't they?" X said. "Never met healers like them before."

"What are they?" Cabaret looked up at the little group, hands still clasped around the top of his calf.

"Forest-Dwellers. One pack in each continent."

Cabaret frowned. "This is the first time in my life I've seen them... I thought they were fairy-tales."

"Now if they were easy to find do you think they'd still be living as they do?" X looked down at him from her rock. "The hot one, Irvae, him and his little brother and that Mercury one," she pointed to the Forest-Dweller in the tree, "found us when we crossed the border."

"They brought us here? And healed us? Calgin!" Cabaret swung his head to look up at her. "Do they-"

"They've got him. Don't worry your pretty little head about that." Her voice had quietened now. "They said he's real bad."

"He's alive then?" Guilt seeped into Cabaret. "I should have sensed that spell..."

"Calgin is alive, for now. Irvae said that spell drained him of everything he had left." X pulled a piece of hair over her shoulder and ran her fingers through it. "They've got him in there." She pointed at the large building up on the hill.

A crack rent the air. It demanded both X's and Cabaret's attention. The Forest Dweller known as Mercury flopped into the water, still clinging to the remains of the rope he'd been parading earlier. Ismaegal, a younger copy of Irvae, was laughing so hard he bent double. The wolves assembled started howling, tails wagging furiously at the antics before them. Mercury hit the water, disappearing beneath the surface. What resurfaced wasn't what had gone under. A slender white wolf came paddling to the shore, hauled itself out the water and shook its coat.

X and Cabaret watched transfixed as the pack of wolves got up and galloped over to their friend, limbs changing and backs straightening as with ease they transformed into their more civilized form. Girls and boys alike collapsed on the ground in fits of laughter, all of them wearing next to nothing, if anything at all. The females' breast were covered with fur and a loose material skirt hung around their hips. The males wore cotton shorts trimmed with fur. The only one wearing proper clothing was Ismaegal, whose body was clothed in loose cotton pants and a shirt. All of them had fur the covered fingers, toes and their long ears.

"How...?" Cabaret said stupidly, referring to the change from animal to human, the effortless way in which it had been done.

"I asked myself the same question. Believe me." X said with a laugh.

Mercury stuck his nose in the air and trotted towards the two sitting enjoying the show, every movement transforming him into a young man of no more than 20. "Having fun." He said with a grin, pushing his dripping silver hair out his face.

X smirked up at him. "I'd have more fun if that cloth fell off."

Mercury pulled a thoughtful face and moved his liquid silver eyes to gaze down to his garment. "I'll remove it, if you tell me what size."

Cabaret's eyes widened, innocent mind working crazily to fathom what the Forest-Dweller had just asked. He was saved the effort when X puffed out her chest and cupped a breast. "Feels like a D. Want to have a go?" She pouted.

Mercury's eyes narrowed as though he were actually considering it, his silver lashes nearly meeting. Cabaret wondered if he'd actually have done it if Ismaegal hadn't called them. "Mercy. No, don't even think about it."

Mercury looked up at the other Forest-Dweller and grinned. "Don't worry Maegal, I'm just looking." He had a boyish face, one free of stubble and hard angles. His cheeks were slightly rounded and he had a blunt chin that betrayed his harsh jawline and thin lips.

"I know you're just looking." Ismaegal walked over to them and shoved the soaking Mercury out the way. "Do excuse him, we're still trying to teach him decency." He smiled, so like Irvae, only he had a slightly thinner face and more expressive eyes. "Let me get you some cloths, yes? Then we can head down to the hall for dinner."

"But I was having fun." X simpered playfully. "The air is so good for the skin."

*******

As usual, the night air was cool but here in the Forest-Dweller's secret home the Kalanian wind didn't hit. Sounds of music played on the gentle breeze, laughter and yapping curling around the senses along with the small of food and drink. X, Esperious and Cabaret were sitting outside near a roaring bonfire with Irvae, finishing off their dinner and sipping at the remains of the wine. Conversation had been light and the topic of Calgin skilfully avoided by the Forest-Dweller keeping them company. Esperious had said little since he'd come back from his walk with Irvae earlier on. Now as the evening wore on and the river of conversation ran dry, thoughts of their sick friend pushed their way to the front of the mind. It was a cause for concern for the two that had been kept in the dark about his condition, even more so because Esperious had withdrawn.

X, now wearing a silky yellow wrap-around dress, swirled the last of her wine in the glass before clearing her throat and looking up at Irvae. "So," she started, "Irvae, are you going to tell us what's happening with our friend?"

The Forest-Dweller turned his attention to her, pricking his furry ears forward. "Very well. Our Healers aren't happy with his condition. He shouldn't have lasted as long as he did, as a result, he has been damaged in ways we can't explain."

"So he's going to die anyway?" X snapped.

Irvae tilted his head. "I did not say that. He is healing and they trust he will pull through but he won't be entirely perfect as he once was. I suggest keeping a careful eye on him for anything unusual."

Now Cabaret spoke, his voice soft as usual. "When can we see him?"

Pursing his lips, Irvae considered the question. "I will make arrangements for tomorrow morning. Give him another day to recover, he looks most awful at the moment."

"Is he still in yonder hill top building?" X asked casually.

Irvae nodded. "Still unconscious. Whether by medication or the poison I have not yet been told."

She nodded, running her fingers through her fiery hair. "I think I'm going to head to bed guys. I'm dying of exhaustion."

The boys lifted their heads and nodded. She stood, brushed herself down and wandered back to her room. The night was getting colder, the material concealing her body no longer providing any kind of warmth. She slipped inside and clicked the door shut, padding softly to her bed and sliding under the covers. She didn't feel in the least bit tired. With a soft sigh she rolled over and pulled the purse out the drawer next to her bed where the Forest-Dwellers who'd tended to her had put it. Counting her coin at least gave her something to do while she waited for everyone else to go to bed.

X pushed the covers away from her and emptied the coins on to her bed. It was a handsome sum for such a petty job. So easy it had been to catch the Mage. The clink of the Brits coins was the only sound in the room, that and the sound of X's own breathing. One hundred, two hundred, three hundred. She'd counted coins so many times in this exact manner it was second nature. Four hundred, five hundred. She shuffled the coins into neat little heaps in front of her, each containing ten coins except one. One had only nine coins.

She frowned and dug around in the bag, surely ninety-nine couldn't be right. Dumbfounded, she dropped the bag onto the bed. Had she seriously lost a coin? Was she getting this careless in her young years? Looking down at the neatly sorted coins on the bed, she thought back; she'd collected her pay, taken it to her room, was going to count it when...

"Calgin, you bastard." She hissed.

How could she have forgotten? The half-breed had taken one of the coins when they'd had their altercation at The Gypsy Caravan. And she'd let him get away with it. X found she couldn't dreg up any feeling of irritation or loathing towards him. If she had to be perfectly honest with herself, the only thing she could feel for him at the moment was utter worry and despair. This brought her back to the reason for her meticulous coin counting; to pass the time until she could sneak out of her room and up to that big old building on the hill.

Now that she was focusing, it came to her attention that the noise outside had decreased to nearly nothing. She walked daintily across the wooden floor and peered out the window. Esperious' door was shut, lights off and curtains drawn, as was Cabaret's. The Forest-Dwellers were mostly all settled, just the odd one or two meandering to their homes in pairs or alone. She hung out her window, twisting her head to try and see the building on the hill. Most of the lights were off, just one or two still flickering in the otherwise dark building.

Being an assassin had taught her how to look for the small things and right now, it was the female Forest-Dweller dressed in a flattering white dress drawing the curtains in one of the rooms, that gave X the little signal she needed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who are reading sorry for the long wait... I have been busy dying with University but here is another chapter for your entertainment.


	8. If Ever

Chills ran over his body. Flashes of images that he tried to escape from. He couldn't move, couldn't get away from the terrors chasing through his mind. Blood-curdling screams, vicious jaws ripping at flesh and crunching bone to splinters, fire spreading over those he loved as he watched them burn, helpless to do anything. Again he tried to move but nothing worked, nothing responded to his commands, not a finger nor a toe. He couldn't feel his lips, did he even have any? Then warmth spread through his numb lips, along his elegant jaw and blushed along his cheek bones. He would have smiled, but his facial muscles were limp and then it was gone. He was left with himself and the tendrils of poison still curling in his veins and the shivers that still racked his body.

X slowly drew herself up to a standing position. He was so cold. She tugged the blanket up under Calgin's chin and moved his hand that was hanging over the side of the bed to lay across his chest again. Never in her life had she seen the Hybrid laying so still, even when he slept was his body pulsing with energy. Looking at him now made her unbeating heart ache. His face was passive, lips blue, skin a grey tint with dark rings under his eyes. His slim chest rose and fell in an uneven rhythm, sometimes deep, sometimes shallow. His mangled shoulder was dressed in a white bandage and from what she could see, the bleeding had stopped.

"Calgin," she whispered, "you're not going to die. Got me? I will not allow it." X didn't know what she had been expecting but it wasn't the chilling silence she was met with. The Vampire reached forward and swept a piece of his hair out his face, the lock no longer holding all the degrees of midnight and maroon rather, it was nothing more than a dark shade of grey. "I hate you," her voice was choked, "I hate you so much." She bent her head forward and watched a steady stream of tears dripping to the floor.

*******

Alessan really had no intention of staying in the castle. He'd simply been biding his time, waiting for a flaw in the system of his brother's guards' watch. Many long hours had been spent sitting in the windowsill in his bedroom, his hawk-eyed gaze sweeping the grounds, tracing the flight patterns of the mounted Griffon patrols. There was the problem. While he could manipulate and sweet-talk his way out the castle, the Griffon patrols were harder to get by. He knew he was fast, but he wasn't arrogant enough to underestimate the speed of Zari's Griffons. He tracked a flight as they soared back to their homes in the cliff side and that was what he'd been waiting for. Jumping from the windowsill he strode across the room, threw the door open and marched down the corridor. He quickly descended the stairs and was about to sneak past the study when he heard Zari's voice drifting from inside. Caught by what was being said, he paused and listened. "Harmana is hosting a ball and I want everything to go as planned." It was Zari speaking.

The voice that answered was too soft for Alessan to hear, to whispery and far away. Whoever his brother was talking to was further in the room, Zari was clearly standing by the door.

"You're right. We shouldn't be worried about this. Everything will be fine, we've been planning this for months already." This was another voice, clearly feminine.

There was a shuffling in the room, footsteps then the clink of wineglasses. "Your brother will be attending?" Female as well, only this one was croaky and cracked.

Zari laughed, his response murmured and stifled in what the young prince supposed was a sip of wine.

"You don't pay enough attention, My King." The softer female voice spoke again.

There was a dangerous pitch in Zari's voice now. "Don't be a fool."

"So you are not concerned?" The gravelly lady voice, this one sounded surer of herself than the other.

"My concern lies with what is to come. I need to make final arrangements, see to it that your duties are fulfilled and they arrive unharmed in the North." Zari's footsteps approached the door.

"My King."

Alessan pulled himself from his eavesdropping and hastily sprinted down the remaining piece of the corridor to be covered. He didn't pause in the Throne Room, simply took a heavy leap into the night air and spiraled out one of the rotating windows of the glass wall. He could hear the cries of surprise from the guards when they saw him streaking through the air. Alessan didn't care if they saw him or not, all he gave a shit about now was getting back to his half-Demon. His heart thudded against his chest as he furiously beat the air with his large wings, what had his brother been talking about? More importantly, who? The thought was cut short as the shouts and cries of alarm went out. He'd been seen by the soldiers in the forest. Silently cursing himself for the lapse in his planning, Alessan tipped his wings upwards, his body jerking as an upwards draft caught his leathery sails and whipped him higher into the star scattered sky. If he could make it above the layer of thin cloud, he'd be safe from their eyes and bolts that were sure to follow in a second. Everyone in Zari's service had been alerted to the fact that the prince was to stay within the castle grounds, anyone who saw him would raise the alarm. Alessan counted himself lucky that the wind was working with him today making his flight from the castle that much easier. The half-Harpy knew he had about 5 minutes before the Griffons were released as dogs and then his escape would be over. The journey his friends had taken on foot was 4 days compared to the time-span in which he could complete it, especially flying at this speed. A bolt whistled past his pointed ear, thankfully just as his wing beat down or it would have ripped the delicate sail.

"Shit." Alessan breathed. He couldn't believe his own brother was firstly trying to keep him caged like a pet, and secondly was having him hunted him down like some wild creature. He looked down to see he was now flying above the large expanse of grey forest, the wind whipping strands of his sandy hair across his eyes, making it difficult to see. Gathering his energy and bunching his muscles, Alessan forced his wings to beat faster and more powerfully. Pain laced up his leg, sending his body dipping to the side. His left leg was trailing now, blood streaking down his trousers and fluttering in the breeze like morbid rain. He tried desperately to hoist his leg back to flying position, but it wouldn’t respond to his wishes. The only thing it accomplished was more pain, the bolt had landed home in his hip. The extra drag from his wounded leg caused his body to veer left, slowing him enough for his pursers to hit his dragging wing. The bolt tore through the membrane, shooting out the other side in a spatter of blood and an internalized groan of pain from the prince.

He hadn't realized just how much distance he'd covered in his hysterical trip. He failed to note the change in temperature. All Alessan could concentrate on right now was the throbbing pain wracking his body and the pathetic flapping of his injured wing. Ordinarily he wouldn't have been so affected by the gaping hole in his sail but the pain in his hip was beginning to crawl up his side and take over his brain, fogging his vision and clouding his judgement. He began to descend helplessly, his feet brushing the tops of the trees, sending leaves scattering and twigs snapping, tumbling to the ground. Alessan flapped once, trying to regain altitude but it only made colourful dots appear in front of his eyes. Still lower he went, his breathing labored as he tried to force his wings to tilt so he could swoop up, only the right one responded, swerving him off balance and crashing into the top of a tree. Behind him he could hear the whistles and calls of the guards, signaling to one another that he was going down. The prince was gripped by sudden panic, if they caught him, Zari would punish him severally, probably clip his wings. He shook his head and gave a final flap before the air around him chilled. What felt like tiny spectral hands twined through his body before his wings buckled and he fell from the sky like a pigeon that had been shot. He never did feel the impact has he hit the ground. It must have been painful but he was wrapped in unconsciousness the moment he crossed over to the Northern Kingdom.

*******

Cabaret was woken the next morning by a light touch on his shoulder. He opened his eyes to find himself looking into the silver-eyed gaze of the Forest-Dweller, Mercury. "Uhm, greetings?" The Necromancer rubbed his face with a hand.

"Come, Irving has something to ask you." Mercury said simply, fur-tipped ears twitching.

"Have I done something wrong?" A light feeling of panic washed over him.

Mercury rolled his eyes. "No. Just hush and follow." He turned and walked out the room, gesturing with a bandaged hand for him to follow.

Curiosity overruled him, Cabaret slipped from beneath the warm confines of the covers and trundling sleepily, barefoot and dressed in a loose cotton shirt and pants, after Mercury. "What happened to your hand?" Cabaret asked, trying to break the silence after noticing that his hand was wrapped in a cream bandage.

"Something." Mercury replied. Seeing the Forest-Dweller was in no mood for conversation, Cabaret held his tongue.

The walk was silent in the early hours of the dawn. The sun was barely peeking over the top of the waterfall and the grass was still covered in dew and cold underfoot. Even now, the splendor of the village hadn't left him. It still struck the Necromancer as breathtaking every time he walked among, or with in this case, the people of the forest. Nothing was stirring yet, just him and Mercury plodding steadily towards the building atop the hill. His attentive mind and sharp thinking soon clicked two facts together.

"Does this have something to do with Calgin?" He asked of the Forest-Dweller.

"Do not ask me, I am not a messenger pigeon." Mercury said with a yawn he stifled behind his hand. "It does not make me happy to be woken this early in the morning. Irving really could just have asked one of his brothers."

Cabaret frowned slightly. "Irving is...?"

"Our leader. His younger brothers you have already met, Irvae and Ismagel. Personally the little one is the better looking out the family."

The Necromancer held any further questions for the time being. It was colder in the shadow of the building on the hill. The outside was painted white, as was the interior. The claws on Mercury's feet tapped against the marble tiles as he sauntered to a door directly opposite from where they'd just entered. The interior was sparsely decorated; only a collection of jars filled with fireflies were arranged on a stand in the center of the Entrance Hall to cast their weak glow. Cabaret would have thought the Forest Dweller would be slipping everywhere, but clearly he was gravely mistaken. Mercury didn't so much as change his step, only his hips swung a little more but other than that, his feet seemed magnetized to the floor. He pushed open a wooden door to the corner of the Entrance Hall with a dramatic flourish, even managing to include a well-practiced eye roll before he attached himself to the wall. "I have brought him."

Cabaret walked into a simple room. There was a single ebony desk right in the centre, a window to one side and a bookshelf to the other. A rug made of white material dominated the floor, hiding the tiles. Sitting at the desk, his arms leaning on the wood with scarred hands raised to eye-level over which a delicate leather bracelet was draped, was the leader of the Forest-Dweller pack. The man's face looked young, his expression curious as he gazed at the bracelet. Grey, slightly wavy hair framed his face with the characteristic white tipped ears protruding and pricked forward. Said ear swiveled forward when he heard Mercury walk in and his gaze turned towards them, same pale blue eyes as Irvae ringed with yellow.

"Hello." Irving said in a soft voice that rasped slightly. "Cabaret I take it?"

The Necromancer nodded. "The one and only so far as I know... Is Calgin ok?"

"As ok as he can be after being attacked by the undead." The Forest-Dweller turned his attention back to the bracelet. "What is this? I have never seen something like this before."

Cabaret took a couple of steps forward to park himself in front of the desk. "May I see it?" He held out his hand.

With a movement so graceful it was painful to watch, Irving handed the bracelet to Cabaret, his calm, focused gaze never leaving the piece of jewelry. "I suppose it is the only way you will be able to tell me what it is."

Holding it in front of his face, Cabaret tuned his eyes into the magic spectrum. It glowed, a clear indication of magic. He pressed the leather to his lips, it was warm with a faint fluttering vibration through it. His brows furrowed as he drew it closer to his eyes, now he could see the crushed rubies sprinkled on the leather. It was the last thing he needed so he could draw his conclusion. "It's a Blood Bracelet." He handed it back to Irving. "Where did you get it?"

Skillfully avoiding the question, Irving asked his own. "What purpose does it serve?"

"It's a gift between lovers." Slowly the pieces slid together. "Often gifted when they are apart. It's a reassurance that one is living. Hold it in your palm, you'll feel a thrumming."

Irving did as instructed, his expression hardly changing. "It appears then, that your friend was keeping secrets from you."

"I knew he wasn't alone." Cabaret whispered to himself. "Dammit." He already knew the answer to the question that Irving had refused to answer.

*******

"He will want to go with you know." Irvae said softly to Esperious. He'd been awake when Mercury had gone to fetch the Necromancer, deemed it fit to go visit the Werewolf. "Even when we were younger, he never quite fit in here but recently he has been more adamant."

Esperious huffed and slid down the wall to rest on the grass, his legs crumpled oddly beneath him. "I don't suppose anything will change the kid's mind?"

Irvae shook his head. "Once that Forest-Dweller gets an idea in his skull he never lets it go... He is either going to leave on his own or go with you." He lowered his silver lashes and looked down at his feet. "I would much prefer it if he goes with you, at least I know he would safe. He has a habit of wondering off as it is."

"Safe?" Esperious burst out laughing, the sound coming from deep within his scarred chest. "He'll be anything but safe, Irvae. I mean, just look what happened to Cal. You call that safe?"

The Forest-Dweller's eyes narrowed slightly. "He will be with a pack, other people, not strolling around alone. At least he'll have a chance of survival."

Blowing out his cheeks, Esperious nodded slowly. "I can't live knowing I could have done something to help... He can come with." He swallowed and looked down at the grass. "At least it will give X something to do other than goad Calgin."

"You think X hates him?" The question was one of honest curiosity.

"Well yes. I mean they've tried to kill each other often enough, and they never stop fighting so my conclusion is accurate, I believe." The werewolf looked up at Irvae. "Why do you ask?"

A smile tugged the corner of the white haired youth's mouth. "Only because she knows he will never let it get that far as a kill. It is a game for her I suppose. I cannot tell how Calgin feels, he has been in a state since he got here."

Esperious's face went blank for a moment as his mind worked. "She sees him as a friend? A playmate?"

"If you would like to put it that way." Irvae's head suddenly jerked up, sensitive ears quivering. "I must go, the border has been disturbed again." He took a deep breath and loosed a high-pitched howl before tearing off his shirt as his body changed. With the grace and elegance of the wind, man became beast that was tearing across the ground before his body had even properly turned.

Esperious was left marvelling at the beauty of the effortless transformation of the Forest-Dwellers, wishing he too could flout such beauty, Irvae's words whispering through his mind.

*******

It sounded like a swarm of bees buzzing in his head. At first it was loud, then gradually began to fade to a dull hum. The room was eerily quiet, only the sound of soft footfalls could be heard. Running his tongue along the roof of his mouth, Calgin could still taste the tang of iron. Probably blood. After his sense of taste returned, feeling flooded his fingertips and toes. He became aware of his own breathing and the light weight on his head that was keeping him in darkness. The pain in his shoulder that had become unbearable was but a dull throb. He slowly tensed the muscles in his shoulder and was slightly disappointed when they didn't bunch immediately but when they did, it was with a striking pain. Whatever these Forest-Dwellers had done to him, it was a miracle he was still alive, let alone that they'd been able to save his arm. Groaning softly to himself, Calgin lifted a hand to shove at the pillow but his hand fell short of the object and ended up slapping onto the side of his head. That was when he realized he had no earrings in. This was highly unusual, he'd been sure he was wearing the jewelry before he was bitten. Dragging his heavy hand away from his ear, his fingers ran over his neck, which to, was bare. The claw on the leather gone.

"What... the... hell." He groaned softly to himself, wincing as the muscles in his neck tensed to move. That was when he felt the stinging pain of the site on the back of his skull where he'd been injected. Bastards had drugged him. The more he moved, the more he found he could once again feel his body returning to its normal state of feeling as well as his thoughts that were starting to center again. If his earrings and necklace were gone then... Panic chilled the warmth in his veins as he slid his left foot up, big toe touching his right ankle. His bracelet was gone.

"No..." The whine was futile, he only hoped whoever had taken his treasured gift had the sense to at least return it to him.

"He's awake!" Oh he recognised that voice, it did not make him happy. He wanted to go back to sleep. "Ismaegal, get Esperious." No don't get Esperious, leave the half-breed to sleep. The pillow on his head twitched before a sharp slap resonated through the air. "Don't." Same voice as the one who'd spoken previously. "You saw what happened last time someone lifted those covers."

To be honest, Calgin couldn't really remember what had happened. The last thing his brain could recall was hitting the ground so hard he thought his teeth would fall out.

"But Genie no bite Baria. Genie likes Baria." The Poltergeist spoke in his innocent voice, tilting and pitching as was custom of the insane creature, so he'd decided to come back from wherever he went when he disappeared.

The click of heels as someone stamped their feet. "I don't give half a fuck, wait."

"Nasty." Baria mumbled.

Calgin feebly shook his head, hoping his horns would dislodge the pillow and he wouldn't have to spend too much energy trying to see what was going on around him. "Take this fucking thing off." He croaked out before flicking his tongue out his mouth realizing how thirsty he was.

"Told X." Baria giggled, grabbing the pillow and flinging it to the floor. "Genie lives."

Calgin hissed at the sudden light, curving his other hand over his eyes before he got a headache. "Where am I?"

"Forest-Dwellers." X answered, the click of her heels a rhythm on the floor as she crossed the room to cover the firefly jars and draw the curtains. "They've been looking after you, well us, since we crossed the border."

Slowly removing his hand, Calgin opened his eyes. The auras of familiar people settling a kind of warmth in him, even if he hated the living spirit out of the Vampire. "Cabaret? Esperious?" He asked, realizing the two weren't in the room.

"Safe." X replied, retaking her seat next to his bed. "Everyone is living and well." She scanned him. "Can't say the well part pertains to you."

"Screw off." Calgin grumbled, trying to get his arms under his torso so he could turn himself right and sit up. His shoulder protested at having weight to hold. Once again he flicked his tongue out his mouth, the thirst starting to bother him. "Where the hell is my stuff?"

"Is here." Baria dumped a small leather bag in front of his nose. "Wolf-men gave to Baria."

Calgin's arms shook as he forced his muscles to engage, and then felt a pair of soft hands take his shoulders and help his movement. "Easy, Bitch." X said, picking up the bag and plopping it onto his chest. "Don't want you pulling anything."

"Yeah you wish you could be my bitch." Calgin took the bag between his spidery fingers, twitching it open with the other hand and plucking his claw necklace out. This he hooked over his little finger before picking each little earring out and placing them on his chest. Five for the one ear, one for the other. He fished in the little leather bag again, feeling his heart sink. His bracelet wasn't there.

"Cal? Something wrong?" X asked. She'd been watching him counting his belongings and noticed that he seemed to be looking for something else.

"No. Nothing." Calgin answered shortly. He didn't want to explain what he was looking for, certain that would only lead to more questions. "Just making sure I didn't miss an earring back." The Vampire seemed convinced for the time being.

Baria's cold little hand closed over Calgin's upper arm. "Genie must see place! Many pretty things and pretty Wolf-men. Baria knows best places to sit and thinking."

As Calgin was about to reply, the doors to the infirmary burst open to admit Esperious and Cabaret. Without a word the Werewolf walked over to his friend and embraced him. Calgin hugged back for a few seconds before realizing if

Esperious held on much longer he was liable to crush him. "Get the fuck off." Calgin hissed playfully, shoving the Werewolf in the chest, putting aside his concern about his bracelet for now.

A bear-like hand gripped his slender chin and tilted his face up. Calgin was left looking into the eyes of his friend. They'd known each other so long they were basically brothers. "I thought you were going to die." Esperious growled.

"So did I." Calgin didn't pull away. He knew full well it was only out of concern that the Werewolf was doing this. "But I didn't, so let's drink to that." He tried to move the arm with the damaged shoulder but found it was strapped to his chest.

Esperious gently shoved Calgin's face away, clearly satisfied with the reply. "Beauty sleep time is over, Irragast. We need to get moving before Harmana guts the Mage."

"If she hasn't already." This time it was Cabaret who spoke, his youthful face serious. "You never know with that woman." His eyes flickered to Calgin then back to Esperious.

"Bringing the sunshine aren't you, Spell-chucker?" X snorted, leaning back in her chair and stretching her long legs out in front of her. She was dressed in the light garments of the female Forest-Dwellers, only this time she'd taken it upon herself to wear a bra and a shirt. "Do you think you can walk?"

"Think? I can walk and function perfectly fine thank you." Resolute that he wouldn't look weak in front of his companions, Calgin swung his legs, with a considerable amount of difficulty, over the side of the bed. When he tried to stand, his knees buckled and he would have fallen on his face had Esperious not caught him like a child.

"How about," the Werewolf scooped him up and swung him over his shoulder, "you don't do that and we go try this outside?"

"Do you have any idea how lucky you are that he's wearing clothing?" X spluttered. "He was ass-naked the last time I came to visit, those sheets tangled around his legs like he'd spent a rough night."

"Look at me naked again and I will scoop your eyeballs out your skull with a soup spoon." Calgin growled, bracing his elbow against Esperious's back.

The Werewolf huffed, knowing the daily arguments were bound to resume again sometime. But the lines of worry and tension in the faces of the companions eased as Esperious carried Calgin outside. They'd take a spit-fire Calgin any day over the quiet, ashen one they'd been seeing.

*******

"How do you lose him?!" X spat when Esperious explained later that day that he couldn't find the half-breed. "He can barely walk."

"That's what I thought as well." Esperious rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I literally turned to watch the pack come back and then he was gone."

X made a motion with her hands, it looked similar to a punching gesture, her teeth bared in a kind of snarl. "You dumb-witted, half-brained, flea-riddled town dog."

"Calgin will be fine!" Esperious held his hands up defensively. "He can look after himself."

"Look after himself!" X snuck a punch onto the Werewolf's large chest before he could grip her wrist. "Kojak! He's been in a coma!"

Esperious pulled her closer so he could bare his own elongating fangs at her. "And if he's well enough to disappear like that, he's well enough to come back. Why are you so concerned anyway?"

"I'm not!" X tried to yank her hand away. "I just can't believe you could lose an entire PERSON in the space of 10 fucking seconds!"

Calgin, who'd actually just slunk into the shadows of the deepening night, and was sitting perfectly still, stifled a giggle against his hand. How amusing it was to watch the two squabble. After spending the day being drilled by Esperious and dragged around by Baria he'd wanted time to himself. He knew they wouldn't have let him out their sights so he'd simply slipped away. He waited till they picked up their argument again before he crept away, making sure to keep as much on the grass as possible so his feet won't make a noise on the paving or snap a stick. His movement wasn't liquid and graceful as he was accustom to and this frustrated him greatly. His left shoulder was impaired by the sling and wound so he couldn't exactly use it like he used to. The thought struck Calgin that he hadn't even got the chance to look at his shoulder. Deciding he needed light for this experience, he made his way back to the building on the hill where he'd been dragged out earlier that day. Once he was certain the quarreling pair couldn't see him, he straightened up and walked unsteadily. He may have been in a coma but his senses had sharpened through the day. It didn't take him long to realize he wasn't alone. He paused, turning his head to the side that was making his skin prickle.

"If you bite me again I'll assume you like my taste and invite you to my bed." Calgin's eyes followed the voice and picked out the clear form of the Forest Dweller standing in the shadows. Despite his silver hair and eyes, Mercury blended seamlessly into the dark.

"I'm not going to lie, you don't taste too bad." Calgin rubbed his tongue over the top of his mouth, remembering the taste of blood. "And you are rather attractive..."

Mercury chuckled before detaching himself from the tree where he'd been standing to walked next to Calgin. "Talk all you want, Irragast, but I know you'd never." Dressed in the typical cotton pants and shirt, the Forest Dweller looked relaxed and content.

"Meaning?" Calgin kept his rigid pose, only his eyes following the movement of the other male as he moved into the light falling from the open door. It made him difficult to see properly.

Mercury held up his hand, a leather bracelet hung over his fingers, the crushed rubies glittering in the welcoming light. "This?"

Calgin had to resist the urge to grab it from Mercury, fisting his hand instead. The glow of liquid silver that was Mercury's aura kept a steady colour, never darkening or lightening, his emotions never changing. Confused at this, Calgin managed to formulate a sentence. "Certain it's mine?"

"Oh I am." The Forest Dweller didn't lower his hand, kept it held out to Calgin. "Irving took it off you along with your other trinkets when he helped to drag you back from the gates of Hell."

Slowly uncurling his fingers from his palm, Calgin forced himself to relax. "What makes you certain it means anything special?"

"Irving spoke to the young Necromancer who travels with you." Mercury tilted his head so the light reflected in his silver eyes. "I happened to be standing there when he explained."

"Fuck me..." Calgin whined, reaching out a hand to take the bracelet.

"I'll rather leave that for your lover to do." Like a dart, Mercury grabbed Calgin's wrist and held him steady. "I don't know who it is, but I do know what it feels like to love and protect. To love so deeply it hurts." he pulled Calgin closer, so their noses nearly touched. "Your secret is safe with me." He released him.

Calgin blinked a few times in surprise, slowly closing his hand over the bracelet which he realized was in his hand. "Thank you." It was the only thing he could say.

"It's my pleasure. Considering I swiped it when the Old Thing wasn't looking."

"You stole it from your leader?" Calgin chuckled. "Smooth."

"He's used to me taking things I shouldn't." Mercury shrugged and gestured for Calgin to follow.

"I have new found respect for you." Calgin slipped the bracelet into his pocket and followed. "You won't be in trouble?"

"To be honest, I've been in trouble so many times it doesn't really affect me anymore. I'm leaving with your group tomorrow anyway."

"Tomorrow?" Calgin would have liked a few more days to recover.

"Irving is worried the longer you stay, the more chance there will be that those who are hunting you will find this place. It would be disastrous." Mercury, Calgin realised, was leading him back to the infirmary. "We are hunted, but never found."

"My uncle used to tell me tales of the Forest-Dwellers. I was convinced if I hiked deep enough into the forest there was a chance I'd catch a glimpse of one."

An amused smile that told Calgin Mercury had been expecting something like this. "Depending on where you come from, is how much you'd like to meet one." He held the door open for Calgin to enter. "The ones in the South are rather horrible." He kept a very careful eye on Calgin as he walked in, the Hybrid was only slightly shorter than he was.

"Good thing I didn't go looking then... I never got your name?" He stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Usually I at least have a surname before I bite people."

Mercury once again moved beside him. "Mercury Ilkar. You're from the South?" He held his hand out to show Calgin the bite wound was near healed.

"I was born there." Calgin confirmed, heading to sit on the edge of his bed as Mercury indicated. "But I travel now, haven't been there for years."

"Don't you miss having a home?" Mercury opened a cupboard to the left of Calgin's bed and took out a tube of ointment, walking back to the half-breed and motioning for him to remove his shirt.

"Yes." Calgin admitted, using his good arm to rip the loose cotton material over his head. It caught on his horns and tore slightly. "Well fucking done Irragast."

"Quiet alright." Mercury took the shirt and twitched it off. "If you had the opportunity to settle down and have a life, would you?" The Forest-Dweller pulled the straps of the sling loose and slowly lowered Calgin's arm to rest on his lap. Then he removed the bindings and bandages, peeling them away from the area that had been the site of mutilation. A network of stitches held the remains of the skin together and where there wasn't enough skin, it had been left open, muscle and flesh were exposed but protected with a layer of some type of gel. The injury was clean, aside from the black veins that still marked the area. The skin around the wound was bruised in an interesting array of colours ranging from purple to blue to some shades of green and yellow. "It looks better." Mercury dribbled some of the ointment over the stitches and rubbed it tenderly with his index finger.

Calgin watched him undress the wound and took a moment to consider the question. It wasn't the first time he'd thought about it. The question brought images of his prince to mind, of lazy afternoons spent laying on the grass watching the clouds. It called to mind the hours that Alessan had spent trying to get him near a proud black stallion and even longer trying to convince him that riding the horse wasn't suicide. Then there was the time Alessan had strung a hammock between two trees on the edge of the forest. To say the least, they'd both promptly landed on the ground after laying in it for 20 seconds; the ropes had come undone. He remembered once the half-Harpy had taken him to a ball as a 'companion' and they'd nearly been caught kissing in the gardens. He laughed at this, feeling a type of ache growing in his chest. His hand found its way into his pocket were the bracelet was, he squeezed it tightly and was comforted by the warmth that thrummed through it. Calgin didn't notice Mercury had stopped ministering to his shoulder and was now watching the changing expressions on his face.

"You really are in love..." The Forest-Dweller said carefully, almost as if he dared not believe it.

Calgin remembered everything, how Alessan had stayed with him and never given up on him. To their first kiss and the first night they'd shared... It made his heart squeeze. "Yes." He whispered. "I'd give my life for him."

"Him hey?" Vague curiosity as Mercury carried on tending to him.

Calgin nodded. "Him and no one else." He stole a glance at his shoulder and shivered, it looked so gross

"Must make the ladies jealous."

"No one knows..." Calgin said to his folded hands. "We are secret to the rest of the world."

Noting Calgin's reaction, he pressed him no further on the matter. "I should very much like to meet him." Mercury straightened and replaced the lid on the tub, returning it to the cupboard.

"I hope you get the chance." Calgin looked up at Mercury to see his aura was now dulled in the center as if he was aching for something. The half-Demon didn't think Mercury knew just how dangerous this mission was. Calgin knew there was a mighty fine chance he'd never see his half-Harpy again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another chapter! I would love to hear the thoughts of you reading this! Please don't hesitate to drop a comment below!


	9. Tells and Tales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I once again update. Sorry for the delay, but here we go! As an apology here is a chapter

  
Calgin was waiting to leave before the rest of his company was ready. He watched as a pack of the exquisite wolves disappeared into the woods, still in search of whatever had disturbed the barrier the previous night. The air was crisp from the night making an uncomfortable feeling creep into his wounded shoulder. The wound was patched and his arm tightly bound to his chest in a way that his company knew wouldn't last long. He was likely to rip it off the moment the slightest itch traced over his skin or he started to sweat. "For fucks sake." He whispered to himself, using the claw on his index finger on his functional hand to scratch lightly at his neck. More than anything, Calgin hated being seen as weak in front of others. His thoughts had just started to wonder to the conversation he'd had with Mercury the previous night about how much he'd missed Alessan right then, when the crunch of grass underfoot grounded him to the present.

"You're up early." It was the soft, innocent voice of the Necromancer that had chosen to travel with them. "So eager to leave?" Cabaret was dressed in his previous set of black robes but they'd been washed and repaired in the short time they'd been here, the same went for Calgin's tights and tank top.

"I've been in a coma," the ashen colour had still not left his skin, "do you really think I need to sleep more?"

Cabaret stopped next to him and folded his arms. The ministrations of the Forest Dwellers had done wonders on his injured knee, as had the break from travelling. "True..." He paused before speaking again. "Do you think there is a chance Zethyr is still alive?"

"How the living dead am I supposed to know? You're the Mage." Calgin kept his eyes focused on the spot where the pack had disappeared but he could hear the rest of the travelling group gathering in preparation to leave. "Where's Baria?" He asked without so much as taking a glance.

Esperious was the one to answer him as he emerged from the home that had been his residence since they’d got here. "He's here... or around. Maybe on the road already? You know what he's like." The Werewolf stopped on Calgin's other side and stared deep into the forest where the half-Demon was gazing in hope that he'd catch a glimpse of whatever his friend was watching but found it was hopeless and quickly gave up. 

Calgin nodded, his vision depleting as the sun rose higher, the colours fading to be replaced by the spectrum he was accustomed to seeing during the day. "How far are we from the castle?"

This time it was Irving who answered. The Forest-Dweller had almost soundlessly joined them. "You are deep in the forest at the moment. Mercury knows the way." There was a note of sadness in his old voice when he said this, clearly it hurt that one of his people was leaving. "You take care of him."

"The kid fits right in." Esperious said by way of assurance. "We will do our best."

"And in any case, he'll have me." X grinned from where she was sitting on the path lacing up her boots and looked to the lazy looking Mercury who was leaning against the wall of one of the homes. "Ain't that right?"

Mercury cast a side glance in her direction and rolled his silver eyes. "Oh yes, what I've always wanted, another woman to swoon over me."

Leaving the rest of his companions to bicker, Calgin turned to Irving, reading the Forest Dweller's aura. Light blue with silver rimming the outside, a cold glow in the centre. "Thank you." Calgin bowed from the waist with some difficulty caused by his strapped arm. He might be a rough and tumble mercenary, but he had his manners when needed. "For taking care of my friends and I."

"It is what we do." Irving dipped his head, the blue glow in the middle of his aura pulsing slightly. "Please, take care of that boy."

"You care deeply for him." It was a statement rather than a question. Calgin's impaired vision granting him sight of that much at least.

"I raised him with my own brothers when his parents were killed. They are a family. It is sad to see him go but I respect his choice... He is old enough to make his own decisions."

Calgin said nothing more, not wanting to evoke anymore emotion in the already hurting leader. Esperious nodded in that way of his, shouldered the pack he always carried that had been replenished by the Forest-Dwellers, and began walking towards the forest followed by X and Cabaret. Mercury followed slowly, taking one last look at the place in which he'd grown up, Calgin walking just behind him. A high-pitched howl tore the air as two white wolves came streaking past the group and tugged on the pack Mercury had shouldered.

"One last time." Mercury's voice was choked with emotion as he handed his pack to Calgin's outstretched hand and rippled into his wolf form. The three of them ran ahead of the group, leading them in a weaving pattern away from their home which they fought so fiercely to keep a secret and the three that had grown to be family ran together for the last time. 

***

Later, that same day as the group had the left the Forest-Dwellers, when the sun was hidden by thick black clouds rolling in over the horizon, Alessan's eyes opened slightly. He'd expected to find his body aching, his wings crumpled around him in a heap of membrane and feathers but that was not the case. As his body woke, he found his wings were spread wide open, the tips touching the floor. Besides a dulled ache, there was no stinging pain from the wound that he knew was on his hip, no pain from his injured wing either. Now his orange eyes flew open, his body jerking upright. The young prince found himself in what appeared to be an infirmary and there was now a hand on his broad shoulder.

"Lay down, Calder." The voice was soft and slightly rattly.

Alessan whipped his head in the direction of the voice to find himself staring into eyes of iciest blue rimmed with yellow. "You don't exist." Were the first words that left his mouth.

Irving raised an eyebrow. "Really? So, you are not laying in my infirmary, near to perfectly healed?"

The prince's mouth fell open, then closed, he shook his head in disbelief, his sandy hair bouncing around his boyish face, before speaking again. "You don't exist."

The Forest Dweller leaned back in the chair he'd been sitting in, crossed his ankles and folded his hands in his lap. "The previous lot didn't deny my existence this much." It was a simple statement.

"Previous lot...?" Alessan question as he lifted the light sheet that covered his body to take a look at the place on his hip where the bolt had hit. His cheeks coloured lightly when he realized he was naked.

Irving remained sitting in his relaxed pose, now tapping his thumbs against his thighs. "Yes, a Vampire, Werewolf, Poltergeist and a rather ill half-breed." The expression he wore was one of knowledge, he was well aware Alessan knew the travelling party.

"What type of half-breed...?" The prince tugged the blanket closer to his body upon discovering not a mark was on his hip.

"If I remember correctly," Irving purposefully tipped his head back, taking a few seconds as if honestly trying to remember, before looking back at the prince, "Half-Elf, half-Demon."

"Calgin!" Alessan's body tensed, he didn't even stop to consider that maybe they'd got this far and were now travelling further.

The corners of Irving's mouth curled when he saw Alessan's expression. "He is yours."

The blunt statement so startled Alessan that he could do nothing but stare at the Forest-Dweller while the information seeped into his brain. "He's mine? Well yes, my friend." He'd become so used to keeping his and Calgin's love a secret that it was now second nature to respond as such.

"No he isn't. He is yours, and you are his."

Alessan was about to counter again but when he read the expression on Irving's face, he dropped it. The Forest-Dweller didn't seem judging, disappointed or even shocked. He seemed rather relaxed and curious. "Yes." The word fell dumbly from his lips. It was the first time he'd openly admitted his love for the half-Demon to someone else besides Calgin himself.

"I thought as much." Irving stood and walked to the other side of the bed. "It's why we used such strong magic on you. I had a feeling you might want to run out of here the moment you opened your eyes."

Now that Irving had mentioned the strong use of magic, Alessan could clearly see the effect the magic had had on the Forest-Dweller. Granted, he'd never seen the man in his life before, but he was nearly certain his lips weren't supposed to be a grey tint nor were his eyes meant to be that dull. "Thank you." Alessan nearly whispered the words, struck by the selflessness of the individual. "If there is anything-"

Irving held up a hand, his claws filed short but sharp. "You owe me nothing, nor will I ever claim anything from you." He gestured with one hand towards the end of Alessan's bed. There hung the prince's clean leather breeches, fitted leather vest and comfortable cotton shirt. "Get dressed. Outside, Irave will be waiting to lead you out the forest. Go after him, your half-breed." The Forest-Dweller gave a sad smile. "And tell Mercury to look after himself. Oh, and your boots are on the floor. Do not fall over them."

*******

"Why in the name of fuck MUST it rain!" Calgin growled from his travelling position right at the back of the group. "For once, can't this fucking weather mind its own business?"

Esperious looked over his shoulder at his friend. It was strange for Calgin to be complaining about wet weather, usually he loved it and it was even stranger that he was walking way at the back and hadn't said a word till now. The Werewolf hung back while the others walked ahead, the lead now being taken by X who had been talking non-stop to Mercury the entire time even though the male had clearly stopped listening about 4 hours ago. Esperious didn't move till Calgin was right beside him, only then did he continue walking. When dealing with Calgin in this type of mood sometimes it was simply better not to say anything at all. Sometimes silence was rewarded. Other times, it was accepted and appreciated. Currently it was the quiet one. It gave him a chance to look his life-friend over. The half-Demon was walking with his head down, his steps not perfectly placed nor were his feet pointing straight. They were turned in, sometimes tripping him up. He corrected the stumble quickly but Esperious had known him his whole life and was quick to call a halt. "Right." His deep voice commanded. "We need to make camp for the night."

"It's not night yet." X said.

Esperious shot her a glance that, had it been a stone he'd thrown, would have left her unconscious. "We need to hide from the rain. We are going to be no good half drowned."

"We walked in the rain before." Cabaret chirruped up, looking at Esperious curiously.

Not wanting to draw to much attention to the fact that Calgin was struggling, Esperious was about to dreg up another excuse when the sound of breath escaping lungs grabbed his attention. He spun and slipped an arm under Calgin's chest before he hit the ground, then pulled the other man to his body. "Cal, still with us?" He asked worriedly.

Calgin nodded before gathering his feet beneath himself, finding his balance and standing upright. "Something happened..." His free hand had gone to the elbow of his bound arm and was holding it as though it were heavy.

"You have to rest." This time it was Mercury who spoke. "You've exhausted yourself and you are still not well."

"No." Calgin pulled a mock expression of surprise to hide his momentary weakness. "Really? I thought I was perfectly healthy."

Esperious shook his head before sweeping his gaze over the area they were in. "I think if we go in a little further we should be good."

"We'll need a fire." X had already turned off and was disappearing into the trees. "You know, so some of us don't freeze to death." The jeer was directed to Calgin.

Calgin made a motion to wring her neck with one hand once her back was turned before trailing after the rest of the group. The rain clouds hanging in the sky were cooling the temperature faster than it generally did at night and the wind was already starting to lift the leaves of the trees. It didn't take long for the small party to settle down under the thick canopies of the Northern trees. Each had been given a task to complete; Mercury was to collect wood, X had been given the job of clearing the area, Cabaret had taken it upon himself to collect herbs to make a sweet tea and then to light a fire and dry the wood with his magic while Esperious had gone to work first shoving fallen logs closer together to provide seats and then to help Baria string the leather blankets, that the Forest-Dwellers had packed, overhead to provide more cover from stray water drops. Cabaret finally got the fire lit, only his flames were a midnight with purple on the top. It had taken a fair amount of time to convince Esperious to come near the fire but after the young Necromancer had proclaimed, "Oh for fuck sake you can't see them in the dark so shut your alcohol trap," and then lit the fire to prove his point, the Werewolf and Forest-Dweller had disappeared to find something meaty to eat. Baria had disappeared after stringing the blankets and shortly come skipping into the campsite with roots bundled in cloth and dumped these by the fire before disappearing again. As for Calgin, he'd simply been told to sit against a tree and in the words of the Vampire, "Try not to die, bitch."

Now with the black flames crackling and a deer cooking over the fire, the friends were sitting sniffing at the tea, or pulling faces at it. "This tastes like piss water." Esperious grumbled.

"Because you can make a better tea from herbs and roots?" Cabaret spat from his position opposite the Werewolf on the other side of the fire.

Sniggers echoed around the fire from the others when all Esperious did was splutter and take another sip. Silence ensued, during which Mercury crawled towards the meat and sliced off a piece with a small hunting knife to test it. "I say eat." Then he crawled back to his position and lapsed into silence.

Everyone moved to eat, besides the Forest-Dweller and Calgin, who's eyes were drooping and head was nodding towards his shoulder. X cast a worried eye at Esperious before cutting a piece of meat and refilling her cup with the tea. She moved to Calgin and sat down beside him, bumping her shoulder against his. As expected, he growled but he didn't move. "You can't starve Irragast." She said in a strict tone, waving the knife with the speared piece of meat under his nose. "Wakey wakey time to get nakey."

"Not if it's with you." He opened his eyes, which were worryingly dull again and looked up at her. "I'm not hungry."

"Either you eat this food or I fucking feed you." X took his hand good hand that been resting in his lap and pressed the knife's hilt into it. "Eat. Now."

Calgin wrinkled his nose and used his canines to pick pieces off. Usually he'd eat his food, go back for more, beg Esperious's share and then pick the bones clean as well but not tonight. X left the cup beside his ankle before standing and motioning to Esperious with such a minute gesture that it was barely noticeable. It was only once they were sure everyone was indeed settled and Calgin was absentmindedly nibbling his food that the two of them moved off into the trees to talk.

"We don't want to hear it, ok!" Mercury called after them with a wink and grin.

Esperious looked blankly at the Forest-Dweller with a look that suggested he'd rather stick his face in the fire than actually part-take in what Mercury was insinuating. He followed X and stopped once the crackle of the fire was inaudible and they were hidden by the trees.

"What are we going to do?" X said, turning to press her back against a tree to face the Werewolf. 

Esperious stopped walking and crossed his arms, his biceps taking a nice shape as he stood observing the woman. "Do about?"

"Calgin. The Queen. The missing Mage."

He cast his eyes down. Clearly he hadn't been the only one thinking about this a lot recently. In the time they'd spent travelling he'd been mulling this over in his mind. "X... can I admit something?" He said so silently.

"Yeah." X frowned when she saw the change in his attitude.

"I, don't think Calgin is going to make it." The statement was directed more to the ground than to X.

A moment of silence before, "What? You don't think he's going to what?" X spat the words like poison.

"Xerophina." Esperious lifted his head to look at her. "Tell me you don't think the same. Tell me you think he's going to be able to fight Northern guards and take care of himself in the state he's in now." His voice turned ever so slightly cold. "He's suffering."

"It was a long walk." X tried to counter. "He's been really sick and we pushed him today. The thing is exhausted."

"Because he's dying."

The vampire jerked a dagger off her belt and jabbed it into the tree trunk against which she was standing. "Who are you to make that statement?" She glared at the werewolf with a seemingly hateful gaze. "Not you, Kojak. You have no right to say that."

A low growl echoed from Esperious in reaction to X's sudden aggression. "And who are you to say he will? You had other questions, now ask." His brown eyes had now coloured a light yellow which stood out eerily against his tanned skin and tousled brown hair.

X bit her quivering lip, Esperious's words had lashed at her like the whip of a slave master. Biting down her urge to ask more about Calgin or question more of what Esperious had to say, she formulated her next question. "How are we going to get into the castle?"

Relaxation no longer an option for Esperious, he remained tense and aggressive as he answered her. "I don't know." He rubbed at the scar over his lip with his thumb.

"You're going to kill us all." X's expression turned to stone. She widened her stance in case the man decided he'd had enough of her. "You have no plan, you've simply taken this on with not a thought in that flea-riddled head of yours."

Another growl ripped through the air followed by a soft crack and the rip of material. X's view was obstructed by a large furry body, her frame was caught between saucer-sized paws and her eyes held by flaming yellow ones. Esperious's breath tangled with hers as a snarl escaped from between his jaw, lip drawn over his teeth to expose the long white weapons. The woman didn't flinch, instead she placed both hands solidly on his white and brown chest and shoved him ruthlessly away from her so that he dropped onto all four paws again.

"That's low, Wolfboy, even for you." She wrinkled her nose at the hulking canine, his brown and black fur bristling with anger. "So you're going to kill me for pointing out the obvious? It amazes me you know, why the others follow you as blindly as they do."

Esperious growled, lowering his head threateningly at her words. He could communicate if he wanted to, he'd been taught telepathy, but at this moment all he could concentrate on was the words of the vampire. They didn't anger him because they were untrue, it was quite the contrary. They infuriated him because he himself had recently been thinking this and the fact that she was standing here voicing his inner thoughts sent uncontrollable emotions curling through him. Already tired and drained, he was struggling to control his bestial instinct. It was because of this that he lashed out with his paw, and because of this that he felt the kiss of steel.

"That's right, Kojak, attack me." X said finding her balance after she'd jabbed at Esperious's paw. "I'm not going to stop because you know it's the truth. You know I'm right." She twisted her body away from the wolf but not in time to avoid the back sweep of the paw she'd stabbed. It caught her full in the side and sent her sprawling into the dust. The vampire rolled to save her shoulder from another attack then coiled her body into a crouch, her eyes dancing with a dangerous light. "You'd don't like that I refuse to follow as blindly as the others, hey? You don't like that I won't be one of your little bitches."

And that was the last straw before Esperious sprung onto her, crushing her to the ground with a breathless force. Teeth lashing, he went for her throat, only to have a dagger stuck between his top and bottom jaws, making it painfully impossible for him to close his mouth. He shook his head, howling as he tried to dislodge the weapon. X grabbed onto the sides of his head, pulling his head down towards her. What she would have done if she'd actually got it right, she really didn't know because she never got the chance to actually get that far. Pain exploded along her side as Esperious's paw collided with her ribcage. She didn't let go of the wolf, doing so would be giving him a chance to take advantage of her. And quiet honestly in the state he was in now, she didn't think she's make it out of this fight alive.

*******

Calgin shook his head lazily when Cabaret removed the cloth from his forehead. Just after Esperious and X had left to converse, the Necromancer had come to sit with him. As a joke he'd grabbed one of Calgin's horns to try and lighten his mood but had recoiled sharply when he'd discovered his friend was running a fever. On request from Calgin, Cabaret hadn't made a big deal out of it and had simply cooled some water with which to wipe his head. It was strange, not only to Cabaret but to Calgin as well, that the two of them seemed to share this secret friendship. There really was no reason to keep it silent, they simply did. It was usually when no one was looking that the two of them would share a tender moment or a lighthearted chuckle.

"Drink some more tea, Cal." Cabaret said as he wrung the cloth out and dipped it into the bowl of cooled water beside him.

The half-Demon grumbled before sipping the now cold liquid from the cup he'd been handed. He hadn't finished his meat. Just after the two had departed he'd expertly flicked it into the bushes. Cabaret of course had seen but he hadn't forced him to eat anymore. Mercury was fast asleep, curled up dog-like near the fire with his blanket pulled over his nose. It hadn't taken the Forest-Dweller long to enter dreamland after he'd finished his meal. Curled up behind Mercury was the Poltergeist, his thumb in his mouth as he slept soundly.

Everything had been peaceful, Calgin seemed to be besting his fever, until a howl rang out. It was rather close and had the pair sleeping by the fire lifting their heads, eyes blinking sleepily. Cabaret huffed a piece of his mahogany hair out his face and turned towards the sound, purple eyes wide with confusion. Calgin pushed himself onto his elbow, Elven ears pricked and quivering slightly, his cascade of black hair slightly curly at the base of his neck.

"Fuck me." He said softly, tossing the blanket off and stumbling to his feet. "That's Espie."

"Cal, you're going to fall on your ass." Cabaret grabbed the half-breed's arm to steady him. "Sit down."

"Fuck no." Calgin moved his arm out of his friend's grip and made his way into the trees. It didn't take him long to realize Cabaret and Mercury were following, Baria had clearly disappeared again.

The group was greeted by the sounds of snarling and swearing the further on they walked until they were standing observing Esperious trying to eat X. Blood was now dribbling from Esperious's mouth from the dagger that X was still refusing to remove, just as Esperious was refusing to remove his paw from the vampire's side, blood was pooling from the gash around his claws. Mercury and Cabaret stood in shock at what they saw but Calgin could hardly contain his furry.

"Esperious!" He screeched, curling is slim hand into a fist. "What the fuck are you doing!" And just like that, the two that had been grappling froze. Esperious lifted his head, slowly removing his paw. Xerophina released her hold on the werewolf's face and dropped her hands to the ground. "X remove that dagger for fuck sake!" Now his voice was quivering with barely suppressed anger.

Like programmed robots, Esperious turned his face back to X and she removed the dagger, letting it clatter to the dirt. Light cracking signaled Esperious's change from beast to man. His limbs shortened, jaw contracted and fur retreated back into the pores of his skin. Naturally he was wearing nothing but the tattered remains of his pants. Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth and hand where X had injured him. The vampire rolled to her feet, teeth gritted in pain from the already healing wound on her side. Both now stood, looking at the ground, shameful of their actions.

Calgin swallowed to get his writhing temper somewhat under control before he spoke again. "I have never been more disappointed in my life." Hissed out on a breath that shook. "Never, in my life... What the fuck? What the actual fuck?" His voice lifted in pitch.

"Calgin..." Cabaret said softly, putting his hand on the other man's shoulder.

Shaking his head, Calgin shrugged out from under his friend's hand and started ripping at the binding on his arm as he turned and walked away. Not in the direction of the campsite but further into the forest. Warm tears tracked down his cheeks. He'd seen some pretty shitty things in his life: gore, blood, murder, adultery, you name it. But he'd never thought he'd see his friends fighting as he had. It hurt something inside him, something deep that all the other experiences didn't affect. He heard someone calling after him, but he didn't turn around. The next thing he heard were footsteps crunching leaves. Calgin didn't feel like company. He didn't feel like discussing anything with anyone so he gave the wrapping one final pull, flung them to the ground, tugged his cloak around himself and scrambled up a tree. A few seconds later, Cabaret passed below him shortly followed by Mercury. The Forest-Dweller put a hand on Cabaret's shoulder and tugged him back the way they'd come, saying they'd never find him if he didn't want to be found. But being a mercenary for so long, Calgin had become used to seeing the little things and right now he saw how Mercury's ears pricked and swiveled in his direction and took note of the discarded wrappings. Silently he thanked him and watched as the two departed. After giving them a few minutes to get away he jumped out the tree, let his knees buckle and sat on the ground. He didn't feel well, even worse than when he'd gone to yell at his friends. Calgin pressed a hand to his forehead, touched the bandages covering his wound, then dropped it to cover his eyes. His heart hurt now. He wasn't stupid, he knew the bite was probably going to kill him in the end and he knew there was mostly no cure for it.  He never wanted to go look for the stupid Mage, if it weren't for Zari he wouldn't have got bitten, he wouldn't be dying... They would never have picked up the stupid Vampire and his best friend wouldn't have been behaving like a common animal. "I want my home..." He sniffed, wiping away tears that were now falling freely. Home, he didn't have one. Home to him was the Eastern castle in Alessan's room or in the gardens. Somewhere where he was safe. Make no mistake, he loved roaming around and being free, but he also loved just being able to be happy and not feel like someone would slit his throat at any second.

*******

The rising sun hadn't provided very much light or warmth for Alessan who'd flown through the night. He'd left the Forest-Dwellers as soon as he'd been able. Irving had examined his hip shamelessly while he'd sheepishly pulled the chords on his leather vest tight. Alessan hadn't been naked in front of anyone besides Calgin, even Zari hardly saw him without clothes on, even when they were children. He amused himself with these thoughts while he played through the clouds, enjoying the feeling of the water vapour condensing on his face and curling his sandy hair. Snapping his wings shut, he rolled out the cloud cover to survey that landscape below. If he'd guessed right, the company would have stopped for the night, if Calgin was as sick as Irving had said he was. The information made him worry. If anything were to happen to that half-bred creature... It was then that he thought he heard voices snatched on the wind. Spreading his wings he slowed his motion, the place where the bolt had gone through his wing pulling uncomfortably. It was silent now. He started flying again, this time he dropped a little lower, gliding rather than flapping. Alessan relaxed his mind, dropping his defenses to touch the psyche of other living things around him. He knew it was somewhat dangerous, now anyone could invade his privacy and dig around in his secrets. But as far as he knew, he was alone here in the forest. Really there was no one here that ran any risk of hurting him. He rather enjoyed the feeling of this freedom of mind. The busy minds of the birds, simple thoughts of the insects, panicked racing of a deer being chased by a common Grey Wolf. Then there were the more intricate thought patterns around him; a bear looking for food for her cubs, a form of wild cat watching the movements of a hare and the tangled, complicated thoughts of a Necromancer.

"Necromancer." Alessan said out loud to himself, holding onto the threads of the thought pattern. He banked to the left, dipping further down to the treetops. As he descended, he curled his own psyche with the Necromancer's and spoke through the mental connection that he'd created _. You need to keep your mind closed._

A blast of colours flashed before Alessan's eyes when the Necromancer realized someone had locked with him. The Magic-User had panicked and tried to throw him out, only to realize it was too late.  _Don't hurt me._

Alessan's lips curled into a smile. He recognized that voice; skittish, young and inexperienced.  _Relax Cabaret, it's Alessan_.

The prince felt Cabaret's relaxation through the mental connection, the flow of conversation easier now that both sides were cooperating.  _You scared the shit out of me... You're coming right?_  There was a certain desperation in the question.

 _I am. I've got your location._  Alessan pumped his wings in his chosen direction, looking down at the changing map of trees, clearings and streams.

 _I'll see you now._  Cabaret cut the conversation before any more could be said, though he left the connection so the prince could track them.

It didn't take Alessan long to locate the little party. He hovered for a second to slow his flight before lowering himself. Most of the company was standing, only Cabaret and Esperious were sitting. The Werewolf had his face in his hands where he was sitting apart from the others and Cabaret's chin was resting in his own hands. The Vampire was talking to another male whom he'd never seen before and Baria, as usual, was nowhere to be seen.

Leaves scattered and streaked away from the half-Angel as he landed. Silence fell over the individuals assembled. "Where is he?" Was the only thing Alessan said to the silent faces that greeted him. No one moved besides Cabaret who lifted his arm and pointed off into the forest. "How long?" Was the next question.

"Since last night." The young Necromancer answered. "He hasn't come back."

Without a word  Alessan headed in the direction Cabaret had pointed in. He knew the others feared him at times, even Esperious for all his bravery. They'd seen his wrath once, and it had involved Calgin. They knew his concern for Calgin ran deep but they didn't know it ran all the way to fierce love and protectiveness. His boots crunched softly on the dead leaves and twigs. Alessan made no effort to hide his approach, he had no need to hide from Calgin.

"Mate?" He called softly into the trees and bent to retrieve Calgin's bindings that were still laying in the leaves. There was more of a chance that Calgin would see him first than there was of him even finding the half-breed. No response. "Calgin?" He called again, after he'd walked a few paces deeper. Then he heard a crack, rustle and was then barreled against the trunk of a tree. He only just saved his wings from being crushed against the tree, snapping them out at the same time as his arms pressed a lean body against his own. Alessan bent his head to bury his face against Calgin's neck, feeling his partner's body shaking against his own, the slender hands gripping the leather of his vest. "I've got you." He whispered softly against Calgin's ear.

A face wet with tears pressed against his shoulder, then started nuzzling up against him, pressing kisses to his jaw. Alessan took Calgin's face between his hands, bindings still held tightly, tilted his head up and pressed a kiss against his lips. It was gentle and told of their affection and deep-rooted love for one another. He held the contact for no more than 5 seconds before he lifted his head, tucking Calgin under his chin again when he realized how hot Calgin's lips were.

"You have a fever." Alessan said softly into Calgin's tumble of raven locks. "And I think this is yours..." He knew Calgin would know he was talking the wrapping.

"I'm sick." Was all Calgin said as a response before he fell silent, reached up and wrapped his arms around Alessan's neck.

Alessan held him for a moment longer then pulled away. "Let me put this on... It's clearly there for a reason." He held Calgin's wrist and held up the brown material that had been holding Calgin's injured arm to his chest. He counted himself lucky that Calgin decided not to argue with him and just nodded and stood there. It didn't take Alessan long to figure out how the bindings worked, he'd had some training in the medical department. As curious as he was to see how the wound looked, he dared not remove the crisp white bandages from Calgin's shoulder. 

With the half-breed's arm secured to his chest again, the prince scooped the half-breed into his arms bridal style  before trudging back to the camp. Calgin lay quietly, his eyes downcast and his free hand cradling the strapped elbow. He was limp in Alessan's hold, weak, tired and finally feeling safe. It was one of the things Alessan prided himself on, being able to make Calgin feel this secure that he basically gave himself to him, trusting him totally with his life.

Alessan took a deep breath, placed a kiss to Calgin's ear before asking quietly, "You said you're sick?"

Calgin's fingers came to life, starting to twitch and fidget. "Yes, I was bitten by an Undead wolf..."

"The Forest-Dweller, Irving, said they treated you." He allowed his wings to relax and the tips to drag on the ground.

"They did." Calgin answered shortly. "But I don't think they fixed me." That part was barely audible. "I'm still sick." If Alessan hadn't been holding him, he wouldn't have felt the muscles in his back tighten with the effort of trying to control his emotions. "Esperious and X were fighting I-I never thought I'd see them actually hurt each other, I know they argue and such b-but there's never been blood." He took a breath and lifted a hand to wipe at his cheeks. "We h-have a Forest Dweller n-named Mercury who's j-joined us and-"

"Shh..." Alessan said softly. "Stop talking it's ok, just rest." He moved one wing to drape over his shoulder and brush Calgin's feet. "Go to sleep, I'll take care of you. You need to rest."

Calgin said not a word more, leaned his head against Alessan's chest and closed his eyes. The gentle swaying motion of Alessan's walk lulled him into a light sleep in no time at all and soon he was gone. He had no recollection of reaching the camp grounds, the knowing look Mercury exchanged with Alessan or the hushed questions directed at the prince upon their arrival. He knew only the sweet embrace of sleep and relaxation.

*******

The rest of their journey through the forest had been completed in silence. No one spoke to the other and they barely looked at each other. They had been perfectly silent for the entire day until now, when they'd reached the edge of the forest and had a clear view of the outskirts of town. It was shortly decided that they needed a proper place to rest. The only place they'd find this was in the town. The problem they were discussing as they walked, was how in Kalana they were going to hide Mercury. If someone were to recognize him as a Forest-Dweller his whole life would fall to shit as would their mission. Day was cooling to night when they finally reached the edge of the town. Unlike the East, the buildings here were grand in their stance, promising warmth, food and rest. The streets weren't dusty but paved, with grass growing along the sides and other flora that had been potted as well. There was more space to walk, the streets were wider with space for horse-drawn carts and other species of beast that was to be found in the North. Now they had even bigger problem, how exactly were they going to get lodging for the night. Every single one of them was so easily recognizable. They could send Alessan to go rent rooms, but of course the question would be asked as to what the Eastern Prince wanted here or why he wanted to rent four rooms for the night when it appeared as if he'd traveled alone.

So now they were resting at the edge of the forest, X perched in a tree chewing mindlessly on a stick, Cabaret was sitting on the side of the tree facing away from everyone else whispering to his familiar that was sitting in front of him like a dog, Esperious had been deadly silent the entire journey. Alessan had tried to converse with him about what Calgin had said but he'd been greeted with brooding darkness. So he'd given up and entertained himself with talking to Cabaret. This of course was way more entertaining, the young Necromancer had plenty of questions as well as answers and seemed fondly concerned for Calgin's well-being. Half-way through their travels of the day Cabaret had informed the prince that Calgin's fever had broken and he was now just enjoying a deep, restful sleep while Alessan's arms had been enjoying a nice restful stretching. Calgin wasn't heavy, but he'd been carrying the sleeping half-breed for well over 8 hours. Thankfully, they'd stopped. Alessan was now sitting rubbing his aching shoulders while Calgin sat apart from the rest, talking to Mercury. He and the Forest-Dweller seemed to get on rather well, it made Alessan happy to see this.

"Fuck it." X sprung out the tree. "Birdboy, hand over your money and Spell-Chucker hand over your robes." Everyone turned to look at her, confusion written all over their faces. "Don't look at me like that you street urchins, hand over the objects and I'll get us a damn room."

At the proclamation of a room, Alessan tossed her his bag of coins and Cabaret shyly slid out of his robes, leaving him standing in his black cotton pants and shirt, freezing.

Calgin lifted the edge of his dragon wing cloak. "Come sit here before you freeze, then you'll be of no use to us."

Alessan watched with a fond smile as the Magic-User slipped beneath the leather and clutched the end of it over his shoulder and quietly ask how he'd acquired the leather that he so fondly wore. Once Calgin told him with a smile it was a story for another day, he Cabaret and Mercury once again dove into a conversation which seemed to be never ending. X dressed herself, kicked off her boots and slipped the hood over her head. Then she left silently, walking with all the confidence of the world into the quietening town. Once she'd departed, Esperious spoke his first words of the entire day. "Do you think he's angry with me?"

"Come again, mate?" Alessan peered at the Werewolf through the darkening atmosphere.

Esperious plucked a piece of grass from between his sprawled legs and twirled it between his fingers. "Calgin, do you think he'd still angry?"

Alessan found it somewhat amusing that Esperious seemed to know he knew already. "Knowing Calgin, yes. I thought you knew by now how unforgiving he is."

"That specific trait of his has never been directed towards me." Esperious lifted his head to stare at Calgin's back knowing full well he could feel it.

"I'm not getting between you and him." Alessan said simply. "You fucked up, now you fix."

"You're a bastard, you know that?"

"Yup. Born and bred that way. Wouldn't change it for the world." Alessan flicked a piece of stick into the air to amuse himself.

As expected Esperious lapsed into silence again. He was good at sulking, Alessan would give him that. Time ticked steadily by, it got darker, the conversation between Cabaret, Calgin and Mercury getting more and more excitable. Baria had reappeared and was sitting with his back against Mercury's, listening to what was being said. Alessan had decided to take a nap about 10 minutes ago and was still dozing when something cold and hard bounced off his face. "What the f-" he lifted his hand to slap away whatever it was only to look down at his hand to see a set of keys. "You right did it, Vampire." He grinned at X.

"Of course I did, don't underestimate me." X shrugged the robe off, carried it over to Cabaret and dumped it on him. "Thanks for the loan, kid. It's in one piece."

Cabaret hastily slipped back into the material then scrambled up to assist Calgin. He needed have worried as Alessan came up behind them and hauled Calgin to his feet as though he were a sack of potatoes. Then all of them started ambling towards town, their hoods pulled over their heads to try and disguise themselves but they'd spent so much time with each other that they could recognize one another by the way they walked. X had this long stride that ate up the ground, her top body didn't move, only from her hips down. Mercury walked similar to Calgin, both on their toes, ever so graceful. But the Forest Dweller's shoulders moved, diagonally to the leg that was stepped forward whereas Calgin's back moved like a dancing snake. Well, usually. He wasn't walking now, Alessan was carrying him again. Whether it was because he was lazy or tired or feeling dizzy, the Necromancer wasn't certain. Then there was the prince. He had a type of bounce in his walk, it was lively and playful, even though he was tired and carrying the half-breed. Cabaret had to laugh, Alessan had his wings tucked under his cloak, making him look for all the world like a hunchback. Esperious had a heavy step, it looked like he'd never lift his foot up again once it touched the ground.

"In all my years..." Cabaret said to his familiar that was plodding along beside him. "I never thought I'd be spending my birthday with a band of mercenaries." He'd been looking down at the Snow Leopard when he'd said this and had missed the twitch of Mercury's cloak hood, or the slight movement of Calgin's head. "I thought it would be at the castle, writing spells or learning with Master. Not wondering through the woods with this lot." Caspian wisped away, causing Cabaret to look up. Alessan had stopped walking.

"Having fun talking to yourself?" The half-Harpy asked light-heartedly.

Caught off guard, the youngster bumbled for words. "He's, it's not myself it was my uhh-"

"Familiar. I'm joking." Alessan raised an eyebrow. "I'm waiting for you so you don't have to walk alone."

"Oh." He hurried to catch up and peered over Alessan's arm at Calgin.

Calgin was awake, lying like a prince, playing with the room keys. He tilted his head back to look at Cabaret and grinned cheekily. "Don't give me that look. I'm not dying again. This guy just needs to start lifting."

"I will put you right here on the ground and you will walk the rest of the way." It was probably meant to sound threatening but it failed miserably. Alessan was smiling as he carried on walking.

They made their way to the inn X had reserved the rooms in. It was nothing fancy, just a small place they'd be fed and left alone for the evening. Even though it was now black as pitch and most of the citizens had headed to bed, the company kept in the shadows, avoiding street lights or a MageLight tagging along behind its owner. X went in first, simply to tell the manager that her friends had arrived and they weren't about to be robbed. Once given the all-clear, the rest moved inside. The rooms were upstairs, away from the smell of drink and sweat. Calgin gagged on the smell and pulled his hood up higher over his head to hide his face and try to block his nose.

Unbeknown to Cabaret, the rooming arrangements for the night had already been sorted. Before X disappeared into her room, she handed him a set of keys with a room number, then grabbed Mercury by the back of his shirt and hauled him into her room. Esperious had silently disappeared into a room on the opposite side of the hall, Baria was as usual, nowhere to be seen. Cabaret supposed he had his own plans. Alessan had set Calgin on his feet, attempted to take the keys and had his hand slapped away. "No," Cabaret heard Calgin say, "if you get in there first you'll mess the water everywhere and there will be none for me."

"Because you aren't going to lay in the tub for three hours till the water is cold?" The half-Harpy had folded his arms and watched with unhidden affection as Calgin had unlocked the door. Only when the half-bred Demon slipped inside and slapped the door closed did Alessan actually move. He tried to smack the wooden thing open but failed when it snapped shut. He rested his head against the door, listening to it lock.

"He just locked you out, didn't he?" Cabaret tilted his head, mahogany hair falling to cover one purple eye and making him look strikingly young.

Alessan lifted his head, a grin plastered on his face. "Yes he did."

"And what is going to happen now?"

"I'm going to pick this lock, then I'm going to give him ten minutes before I go in there and haul him out the tub by his horns." Alessan rested his elbow against the wall, rubbing a hand through his sandy hair. "He does this every single time, can't take him anywhere."

"I'm sorry about what happened to him." Cabaret felt a little bit guilty, he'd been there with Calgin and still couldn't shake the feeling that he could have helped him. "He's still very sick..."

"No one blames ya, kid. I know what he's like, got a will of steel." His face was soft. "I'd rather have him locking me out the room than me having to carry him in there, to be honest." His eyes trailed down to the keys in Cabaret's hand. "Rooming alone?"

"Well, I, don't really have much of a choice, now do I?" Cabaret too looked down at his hand. "There isn't a fuck I'm sharing a room with Esperious, not with the mood he's in."

"You're welcome to come stay with Cal and me." The prince was kneeling in front of the door now. He'd pulled a set of lock picks off his belt and was now carefully inserting one into the lock. 

Cabaret felt a tendril of warmth uncoil in his stomach. After discovering Alessan and Calgin were in love, which he was now certain of, he'd come to understand how precious each second was that they spent with one another. For Alessan to offer what he just had, it was something special. Ordinarily, Cabaret would have said yes, he wasn't too fond of being alone and truth be told, he was rather fond of Calgin, in a brotherly sort of way. He shook his head. "I'll be okay on my own. I've got some stuff I need to do." Cabaret smiled and shrugged, casting his eyes down to the keys in his hand to read the number.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to knock." Alessan's wings twitched with satisfaction at the click the lock made, signifying it was open.

Cabaret bit his lip to keep from laughing a little at the emphasis he'd put on 'knock.' "I will, don't you worry." The Necromancer slid his hands into the sleeves of his robes. "Go get him out before the water gets cold." The prince grinned at Cabaret in that lazy way of his before pushing the door open and slipping inside.

*******

It hadn't taken as much effort as Alessan had initially thought to get Calgin out the tub. He'd actually taken longer than his partner who'd obediently climbed out and gone to lay on the bed in his towel. Alessan had joined him a little later. Now they were both relaxing on the covers, both in their towel while they waited for their clothes to dry. Alessan lightly ran his fingers over the bandages Calgin had somehow kept dry while he'd bathed. The half-breed was laying on Alessan's chest, the prince laying on his back, one arm folded behind his head.

"We need to put the wrappings back on..." Alessan said gently, tracing Calgin's collarbone. "But I must admit I am curious to see what I looks like..."

"Go ahead" Calgin grumbled. "But I don't want you disowning me because it's gross."

Alessan moved his hand to trace it up Calgin's side. "Don't be silly... even if we have to chop off your arm, I'll always love you."

Calgin sighed softly and stretched his arm over Alessan's chest. "Don't lie to me."

"Would I lie to you?" He kissed Calgin's now curling hair. "I'm sorry I wasn't there with you... But I did hear something before I left."

"Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to milk it out of you?"

"They were talking about Harmana hosting a ball." He started, his hand coming to rest on Calgin's hip.

"Who's they?" Calgin lifted his head to peer sleepily at Alessan through his cascade of curls.

"Zari and two woman. I don't know who they are, before you ask. But, what made me curious was, one of them asked if I would be attending..." His orange-eyed gaze met with ones of maroon.

Calgin put his head back on Alessan's chest. "They probably think you're still at the castle and that Zari is going to drag you along."

"That's what I think as well... But isn't it convenient for us? Makes it that much easier to get into the castle" He carried on petting Calgin, knowing how much he loved attention.

"Fuck knows." Calgin lifted a hand and stroked Alessan's jaw. "I just want to get this over with so we can go home and rest."

"You're tired, aren't you?" Alessan looked down his long nose at the other man lying on his chest. This concerned him, Calgin hardly admitted to being tired, and certainly didn't show it as much as he was now.

"Mh." Calgin snorted, rubbing his cheek on Alessan's skin, simply enjoying the feeling of him being there. "And sick of running around like a blue-assed fly."

Alessan chuckled, trailing his hand down Calgin's already bent leg to pull his knee up higher, nearly tucking it against the half-Demon's own chest. Amused at the growl that rumbled through the slender body, he moved his hand down till his finger's brushed the leather bracelet around Calgin's right ankle.

"You could have just asked to see." Calgin grumbled, curling his toes. "You don't have to bend me up like a piece of wire."

"But you see, Irragast, I  _like_  bending you like a piece of wire."

Turning his head lazily, Calgin bit Alessan's collarbone. "Fuck off. I'm tired."

The half-Angel hissed and squeezed Calgin's knee before releasing it. "And grumpy apparently."

"I am not grumpy." Calgin huffed, settling himself on his prince's chest again. "You're being an insufferable attention whore."

Alessan nearly choked with laugher. "I'm being an insufferable attention whore? Says you mister."

"I swear to f-" Calgin cut off when there was a knock on the door. Of course it was locked, they weren't about to leave it open for anybody to come wondering in and have the pleasure of seeing them snuggling. "I'm coming." Calgin called, sitting up and rubbing a hand through his hair.

Alessan rolled off the bed and motioned for Calgin to lay down and relax, which he did, looking very much like a lazy cat. The prince strolled over to the door, still in his towel and unlocked it, fanning his wings to cover the doorway so no one could see inside. He was faced with the Forest-Dweller who was currently travelling with them. Mercury was his name, so he could recall. "Yeah, mate?"

Mercury looked him up and down, his silver eyes bright from under the hood of his cloak that he was using to cover his ears. "So you're the one. How interesting."

Alessan's face crumpled in confusion. "Excuse me?"

Mercury laughed, showing off his tiny fangs. "Don't look like that. I know it's, ok. I just didn't think you'd be the Prince of the East."

Still confused, Alessan lifted an eyebrow. "Know what?"

Fearlessly, Mercury placed his fingers on Alessan's bare chest and pushed him back into the room. Then he stepped in as well, looked around then focused on Calgin. "Nice."  
"Hello Mercury." Calgin grumbled, lifting his head from the pillow he'd been cuddling. "How can I help you?"

"X says you must come to her room. A conversation is needed and we are doing something for Cabaret's birthday." Mercury blinked in apparent boredom.

Calgin waved and dropped his head back onto his pillow. "Bye. See you tomorrow."

"Calgin." The Forest-Dweller said dully.

Alessan rolled his eyes and ushered Mercury out the door, though traces of confusion still lined his face. "I'll make sure he comes."

Mercury stifled a laugh against his sleeve, muttering into the material something along the lines of, "Yeah I'm sure you will," before turning and sauntering down the hallway and disappearing into the room he shared with X. Dramatically, Alessan closed the door and leaned against it with his arms folded. "Calgin."

"Last time I checked." The half-Elf mumbled.

"Two things." The prince held up his middle and index finger which bore his family ring. "What the hell does that Forest-Dweller know about us and two, get dressed so we can go."

By now, Calgin had turned onto his back and was also holding up two fingers, the same fingers as the prince. "One, he made an educated guess," he dropped his index finger so only his middle finger was raised, " and secondly I don't have clothes, even if I wanted to be in the same room as those two bickering bitches." Clearly referring to Esperious and X.

Alessan held both his hands up, palms facing Calgin with is eyes closed. "I'm going to kill you."

"Oh have at it. By all means." Calgin pulled the blanket over his half-naked body and turned onto his side, only to feel the bed dip on one side when Alessan pounced on it.

"Don't be a little bitch." The half-Harpy said, grabbing him by the hip and rolling him onto his back. "I don't care if you never speak to Esperious and X again, but that kid looks up to you and you WILL be there for him."

Calgin glared sternly at first, but then sighed and turned his head away. "You're right, as usual." He ducked under Alessan's corded arm and rolled off the bed. He crossed the room, reached out for the door handle-

"Calgin."

"What?"

"You cannot go in your towel." Alessan was laying on his side on the bed, his head cradled in his hand.

"And why the fuck not?" Calgin challenged.

Alessan smirked, pulled himself to his feet and hauled a ruck sack onto the bed. "I'm the only one that gets to see you half and fully naked..." He paused. "You didn't bring a change of clothes, you said."

"Does it look like I brought a change of clothes?" Calgin crossed his arms and tilted his hips to one side. A shirt hit his face. He grabbed it before it hit the floor. Instantly he recognised the smell; Harpy, Angel, spice and coconuts. His prince. Calgin momentarily pressed the material to his nose and sniffed it, feeling an acute longing for the castle and Alessan's room. He only allowed it to last a second before he pulled the shirt over his head. Compared to Alessan, he was little. The prince was tall, probably just standing 6'2. Not only was he tall, he also had a broad chest and shoulders. Though he wasn't built like a wall, he had a nice shape actually were his body narrowed slightly as it got to his waist and hips. Calgin on the other hand, just touched 5'7 and was built somewhat like a beanpole. Straight up and down slim, corded with muscle and sinew. His chest and shoulders were narrow, his hips the same. And he had long legs, very long legs.

So the shirt he'd been given to wear hung midway to his thighs and the sleeves covered his tiny hands. And he loved it. He turned to head towards the door again, his towel still around his waist, when he was once again halted by Alessan's voice. "Calgin..."

Calgin sighed heavily, rolled his maroon eyes and looked dully at his prince. "They're wet. I'm, not wearing wet underwear, I'll get a rash."

"You are also not walking out of here without any..." Sighing in defeat, Alessan threw Calgin a pair of his. "Clothe yourself."

Rolling his eyes to the heavens, Calgin pulled them on under the towel, removed the wet material and threw it at Alessan before skipping out the door. X's room wasn't far from theirs, second door at the end on the left. He pushed it open with ease and was greeted with the sight of both beds pushed together, end to end. The mattresses had been pushed to rest against the one side of the wall and the bases now formed the 'runway' X was parading up and down on, wearing a long coat that appeared to be Esperious's. The Werewolf was laying on the ground under the window, a pair of leather trousers covering his legs. Mercury was wearing proper clothes, obvious since he'd brought a change. Calgin waited by the door for Alessan who'd quickly changed into the pants that matched the shirt Calgin was currently wearing.

"Sorry we took so long," Alessan apologized, pulling the door closed. "I had to convince Calgin he couldn't come here naked or in a towel."

"I don't see why I couldn't. Everyone else here is basically naked." The half-Demon shrugged, taking into account that Cabaret's aura wasn't present. "The Mage?"

"In his room." Mercury answered, rubbing a hand-towel through his still damp hair. "We were hoping you'd fetch him?"

Calgin nodded and turned to walk back down the corridor without a word. Cabaret's room wasn't too far from his own. It was a short walk, well, strut if you're Calgin. The Hybrid stopped in front of the door and pulled the shirt back over his shoulder properly. It had slid down during his miniature journey and exposed the bandage covering his mangled shoulder. He lifted his hand and knocked on the door. If it had been Esperious, he'd have marched right in, or picked the lock first then walked right in. While he stood waiting, he mulled things over. Calgin had very nearly died in the last part of their journey, might still see his grave, and there was still a little way to go. Of course they were in the North now, but they still needed a plan on getting into the castle but the fact that Alessan had informed him that there was going to be a ball held made things easier. Rubbing a hand over his face, he gave a great sigh. The only thing he wanted from life right was to lay in a warm bath for three hours, drinking wine and having his feet rubbed. Maybe he'd allow Alessan to lay behind him in his bath, if the half-Harpy was lucky. Then of course he also wanted to just spend some alone time with the prince, laying under the stars and tracing constellations like they'd done a few months ago. He was pulled out his imaginings when the doorknob turned and the door swung open to reveal Cabaret standing there in a towel and his robe, without the shirt or pants on underneath. The Mage seemed surprised to see the half-naked hybrid standing there.

"Calgin." Cabaret said, a confused smile spreading over his face. His hand traced down to touch his familiar that had decided to hang around this time.

"Last time I checked." Calgin shot back instantly. "Come on, Magic-Hurler." He turned and gestured for the young Necromancer to follow.

Cabaret looked down at himself, then back at Calgin. "I'm barely dressed."

"So is everyone else." Calgin chided over his shoulder and picked up a gentle skip as he headed back to the room, clearing feeling better or having hit a bit of a high.

"Who's shirt are you wearing?" Hesitantly, Cabaret walked over to Calgin, pulling the door shut.

"Alessan's. He's lucky I'm not skipping around here naked."

Cabaret just shook his head, shyly pulling his robe closer to his skinny body. Being a Magic-User, he didn't have the body of Calgin or Mercury. He was thin, his ribs and hips showed at times when he used a lot of magic or didn't eat properly. It was one of those skinny periods now. Calgin shouldered the door open and slunk to stand against the wall so he wouldn't be in the way when Cabaret walked in.

"Happy Birthday!" Screeched a choir of voices so different from each other they could have been picked out individually.

"Wha-?" Cabaret blinked in confusion.

"They said happy fucking birthday, Retty." Calgin said in a drawling voice, sauntering up behind him and slipping his arm over his shoulder, holding his hand out to him.

The Necromancer was so swept away, that he simply took Calgin's hand and missed the devilish look on his face. Suddenly he found himself flung at Alessan, grabbed and spun to face the mattress runway. "Look alive, mate." The prince clapped him on the back.

Still in total shock, Cabaret realised too late that X was now standing before him, her hands clasping the edges of the coat she was wearing. Mercury was leaning on the other side of the runway, his chin cushioned in his hand as he gazed steadily at the Necromancer. "We discovered it was your birthday to late, and we didn't have time to get you anything."

"But I did notice how you took a grand look at X while we were at the Forest-Dwellers." Esperious said from where he was still sprawled on the floor. "So..."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" X finished before dropping the cloak she was wearing, sending the heavy material to the floor with a thump, leaving her standing there totally, bare-assed naked.

"I didn't l-" Cabaret's purple eyes widened, changed colour to a lighter shade before he promptly passed out. He didn't hit the floor though, Alessan caught him and carried him to one of the mattresses, carefully laying him down before turning to look at everyone else. They were laughing. All of them. X still stood like nude model on the mattress bases, curling a strand of her red hair around her finger. "Give it over, Mercy." He turned to give the Forest-Dweller a full frontal, totally unashamed.

Mercury gave a dramatic sigh before plopping two coins into her hand. "There you go. Now go buy yourself some clothes."

Calgin, who'd been watching, had laughed but then zoned out, was suddenly brought back when Mercury squealed like a town dog stuck in a fence. He zapped his attention to the sound to see that X had shoved the Forest Dweller's head between her breasts.

"What the fuck?" He said with his face pulled into a funny expression that hardly lasted a second. 

Alessan turned to speak to him, his orange eyes glittering with the laughter that had been bubbling from him but the expression soon fell off his face as he caught Calgin's limp body before he hit the floor like a sack of bricks.

 


	10. A Night Out

When Calgin fainted, X jumped off the stage and wrapped Esperious's coat around her body. She hurried to kneel next to Alessan who'd just laid Calgin on the floor. "He hasn't eaten yet..." She proclaimed as she took the half-breed's cold hand in hers. "Make yourself useful and go get some food from the kitchen, Birdboy."

"Me? Dear gods Vampire are you thick?" The prince snarled, and it wasn't because she'd told him to go look for food.

She looked up at him as if to snap then realized her mistake. "Oh yeah, they'll recognize your ass." She looked around at the now assembled faces and frowned. "They'll recognize anyone of us... Where's the Poltergeist?"

"I'll get him." Esperious heaved himself off the ground and dug in his rucksack that he'd dragged into X's room. He retrieved the dead rat bound in leather and threw it with a dull thud into the corner. They waited, and then it was slowly taken into the air by the condensing Baria. As usual he petted and stroked the dead creature lovingly before turning his large child-like eyes on the werewolf who'd thrown his long deceased pet. Esperious knelt down to talk to him, just like he would a child. "Baria, take Steve to the kitchen and get some fruit, ok? Make sure you aren't seen."

A look of what could only be described as pure and unfiltered delight crossed Baria's face as he vigorously nodded. Then he turned his attention to his dead rat. "Did Steve hear that? Baria and Steve get to go make nonsense in the kitchen!" He began to disappear, but was halted by the voice of the Werewolf.

"And hurry. Genie needs to eat."

With that, Baria disappeared from view again.

"Calgin." X said and shook the half-Demon. "Hey wake up, bitch." Nothing. "Calgin. Gods' dammit."

Alessan took Calgin's hand away from X and folded it over his lean chest. "He won't wake up like that. Give me your boot." The prince kept his voice level and cultured.

X looked annoyed when Alessan moved Calgin's hand but surprisingly enough, she didn't argue. She turned to Mercury who obliged and tossed her the requested boot. The vampire handed it to the prince and watched in sullen silence.

Alessan put the opening of the footwear over Calgin's nose and waited a few seconds before the muffled sounds of sleepy swearing could be heard. They were then followed by a boisterous shriek and Calgin started flailing, scrabbling away with his one arm and kicking his feet like he was attempting to escape capture. "Get that the fuck away from me!" He lashed out with his clawed fingers and nearly relieved Alessan of some of the skin on his wrist. As his hand came into contact with the prince's, his fingers curled around his wrist and he shoved him away. "I'll kill you, Calder." He hissed once Alessan had removed the boot.

"There we go, Mate. Welcome back." He wanted to take Calgin up in his arms and snuggle him, but everyone else was here. Instead he looked him over with as neutral expression as he could muster. "Are you feeling ill again...?"

Calgin shook his head slowly as though he were actually considering the question. "No. I... I really am not. It just happened so fast..."

"Blood sugar?" Esperious suggested. "You've been very sick and you haven't eaten so maybe that's the case?" The Werewolf looked from Alessan, to X and to Calgin. 

Alessan lifted a shoulder in a gentle shrug and X nodded vigorously. Mercury was the next one who spoke. "He is sick... Still sick. The poison from the bite is still in his system and is still effecting him. That's why he passed out." The Forest-Dweller became the center of attention where he sat with his chin resting on his hands on the base of bed. "He will have highs and lows. Sometimes he'll come off the high alright but other times," he gestured to Calgin on the floor with his friends kneeling or standing next to him, "that will happen."

X opened her mouth to speak but was silenced when Calgin held his hand up. "Just... I don't want to discuss this now... weren't we supposed to be talking about how to get into the castle?"

A silent look passed between the other four in the room and they hurriedly picked up Calgin's line of conversation. The half-breed didn't want to talk about what was wrong with him, it was something they could all understand. Alessan spoke first. "Well yes..."

"Right." Now it was X. "Then let's see what options we have. Might I suggest the topic of Harmana having a ball? It would make things so much easier, less blood and fuss."

Alessan turned his attention to her, a confused look settling on his boyish features. "How did you know that? I overheard Zari saying that to someone before I escaped the castle."

"I'm an assassin." She snapped at him defensively. "I'm supposed to know things I'm not meant to."

Calgin looked up at Alessan and X. "Please don't kill each other here. It takes days to get to blood out the carpet. Go and slit each other's throats in the alleyway please." He narrowed his eyes at the Vampire, demanding that she back off. He had no problem getting off this floor and removing her throat himself but in all honesty, he really didn't feel up to it. X didn't back down and neither did Alessan. With a growl he hoisted himself into a sitting position but quickly laid down again when his head started to spin. He felt Alessan's hand on his shoulder and X's fingers curling around his own. Calgin growled and shrugged Alessan off and ripped his hand away from the Vampire. "Clear off. Both of you. If you can't play nice we'll have to discuss this later." And he had to admit, he was relieved when both of them gave him space and created some distance between them.

Baria returned to the room a little while later with a basket of fruit. Between Alessan and X, they managed to get Calgin to eat two apples and an orange before he threatened to throw up on them. After that his energy levels seemed to return to just about normal. He spent the rest of the evening causing trouble and dancing around like he used to. It brought a certain relief to everyone to see him misbehaving. Cabaret came around a little later, just in time to be tugged into a game of Province, a little drinking game where the victim would stand and, whichever province was called, they'd need to move an appendage in that direction until they fell. And of course they'd have to down a tankard of beer once they hit the ground. Cabaret was the first one to end up in a heap giggling on the floor which was a sign for everyone to head to bed. Of course the rest of them could have played the entire night, but none of the companions felt like having a hangover in the morning, least of all Calgin who struggled as it was to comprehend the time of day when the sun was out. Esperious scooped the giggling Necromancer into his arms and carried him off to his room. It was everyone's guess the brotherly canine would stay the night, probably sleep on the floor to keep an eye on Cabaret.

Alessan and Calgin raced to their shared room. The half-Harpy was well aware Calgin would most likely lock him out again, just for fun. He honestly didn't feel like being locked out in the hallway in nothing but his trousers. As luck would have it, he managed to wedge his foot in before the door closed and he shoved the wooden thing to the side to grab Calgin by the bottom of his shirt. "I'm sure this is mine."

"You made me wear it!" Calgin shrieked excitedly and managed to get away from him.

Alessan closed and locked the before once again attempting to catch his lover. Which failed. Calgin darted to the other side of the bed and crouched like he was ready to bolt. This left the defeated half-Angel on the other side of the bed, his orange eyes narrowed at the Halfling across from him. "When I catch you..."

"Then what?" Calgin jeered and stuck his tongue out. "You'll nibble my hand off where X touched it this evening." He got the reaction he wanted, the further narrowing of those orange eyes and an unpleasant grunt. "Oh come now, don't tell me you're jealous of her?"

Alessan pointed a finger at him. "Say it again Mister. I dare you."

Calgin brought himself up to stand at his full height and daintily sniffed at his hand, the one X had been holding. He got quite a kick out of hearing Alessan growl the way he did and just for good measure, he licked along his middle finger. With a movement that defied how heavy and muscular he was, Alessan leaped across the bed and grabbed hold of the offending hand, yanking Calgin onto the bed clumsily. Calgin landed up half way on the bed and had to tuck his knees under his body to prevent himself from crashing onto the floor, his torso partly on the mattress and his wrist firmly in Alessan's grip. He wasn't scared of him, not in the least bit. In fact he began giggling hysterically when Alessan started licking and nipping at his fingers and along the fine bones in his hand. Then the prince turned his hand over and started covering his palm with little kisses, laying on his stomach across the bed. Then the kisses trailed up Calgin's arm and into his neck which threw the half-Demon into further hysterics, snorting as he laughed, even though goosebumps pricked at his skin. Alessan's trail of kisses found its way to the corner of his mouth, then Calgin felt his prince's teeth scrape against his bottom lip, making him lift his face closer for more. Alessan's expression had softened now and he slowly lay back, bringing Calgin with him, almost as if he'd entranced the other.

"You know how jealous I get..." Alessan whispered to Calgin when the half-Demon was straddling him. "It's not fair because there's nothing I can do to warn them off, to show them you're mine."

Calgin leaned forward and rested his forehead against Alessan's, his maroon eyes closed as he breathed in the scent of coconuts and spice. "But you know I'm yours... To me that's more than enough." He opened his hauntingly beautiful eyes to gaze into Alessan's. He was still for a second then he tilted his chin down and planted a fiery kiss on his lips. He smiled against Alessan's mouth when he felt those big hands weave into his cascade of raven hair and rest at the back of his neck, pressing him closer. And those hands were shaking. Shocked, he lifted his head to look down at his love, only to discover he had his eyes closed and a tear trickled from one. "Hey..." He reached over and took one of his hands, pressing it against his pretty pink lips. "What's wrong?"

"I could have lost you... There was nothing I could even do... I can't protect you, from anyone. I have to spend every day watching others look at you the way I want to look at you." Alessan replied softly, moving his other hand to trail his fingers over the white bandages on Calgin's shoulder. "This... Every time I see it...."

"Alessan..." Calgin bent down and kissed him again, softer this time, feeling Alessan's hand close possessively over the back of his neck. "It's ok... I'm here in sort of one piece. It's not your fault. Ok?" He spoke against his lips before pecking them again.

Alessan nodded then looked up at him. He moved his hand up to stroke Calgin's cheek and watched, with his stomach clenching, how the other male closed his eyes and leaned into his touch. "I love you, Calgin Irragast."

Calgin smiled back at him, partly opening his eyes. "And I love you Alessan Calder...Now," he kissed the half-Harpy's head, "we don't spend every night in a crappy cheap bar room do we?" He nipped the corner of his mouth. "Let's make it worth our time, shall we?"

"I thought you were tired." Alessan replied, his hands tracing down Calgin's lean back, smoothing the material of his shirt out. "And sore... I don't want to hurt you." He was referring to the offending bandages. 

"I was and you won't." Calgin replied, leaning down to leaving a teasing kiss on his partner's lips before tracing down his neck with his lips. "I am on a sugar-high now. All thanks to you."

"Mhm." The prince replied, dragging his hands lower till he could feel Calgin's, well his, underwear through the material of the shirt Cal wore. "I'll probably have to feed you later, won't I?" He tilted his head to the side.

Calgin carried on leaving tiny kisses on the sensitive skin of Alessan's neck, enjoying the feeling of the warmth unfoiling in his chest. Alessan wasn't talking about normal food. He was talking about blood. Calgin had to feed every now and then, not religiously, but he had to take a little blood to keep his Demon features kicking. He was lucky that his partner so willingly allowed him access to his blood whenever he wanted. It made him feel even fuzzier inside that Alessan made no big deal out of it. Many a times he'd simply go to sleep if Calgin was being sticky about feeding and sooner or later, the half-Demon would settle next to him and take a little of his blood. He trusted Calgin so implicitly that he was perfectly happy to sink into dreamland, even when the fangs came out. "Yes." Calgin answered eventually, letting his canine scrape again the tendon in Alessan's neck and reveling in the feeling of Alessan's shiver. "If you don't mind, that is."

Alessan fisted his hands in his shirt that Calgin had kidnapped and yanked it clean over the Hybrid's head, dumping it on the floor. "When have I ever minded, Callie?" His orange eyes seemed to glow with desire as he allowed his hands to run down Calgin's sides, his fingers tracing over each rib and muscle on the way down to his hips.

"I have to ask," Calgin adjusted his position as heat pooled in his stomach, his body aching to be touched by those large gentle hands again, "it's only right." He leaned forward to nip at Alessan's jaw, crushing a growl in his throat when one of those hands came up to grip one of his horns. "Why is it always the horns?" He grumbled.

A naughty smirk kicked the sides of Alessan's mouth up and he tugged Calgin's head down so he could whisper in his ear. "Because I know you can't get away." Then he lifted a knee, keeping a firm grip on the rough black horn and flipped Calgin onto his back, being careful to roll Calgin on his good shoulder. "I prefer you down here. Now I can see your pretty face." A sensual growl touched his lips before he claimed Calgin's delicate lips in a fiery kiss.

Calgin groaned softly in the back of his throat, parting his lips and flicking his tongue against Alessan's, begging for more attention. He brought his hands up and hooked one around the prince's neck, pulling him against his own body, biting back another groan when Alessan's thumb stroked over the ridges on his horn.

Alessan pulled away and savoured the look on Calgin's face, one of pure desire and craving to be ravished. A Demon was a Demon. Half or pureblood, they always loved bedroom activities and Calgin was no different. "You need to keep it down, Mate." He whispered, nipping Calgin's sensitive ear.

"Oh now that is not going to happen." A devilish look crossed Calgin's face and he slid his hand down Alessan's spine, stretching his body until he managed to hook his fingers into Alessan's trousers. "Take them off." The hand of his injured shoulder was resting over his chest gripped at his own side.

Alessan jerked on Calgin's horn to force him to lay flat on his back again. "No. Because you are going make a noise and then we are going to be in shit. Got me?" But there was such a smirk on his face that it made Calgin's insides squeeze tight.

Calgin leaned his torso up, sank his teeth in Alessan's shoulder and grinned with a mouth full of blood when Alessan hissed between his teeth. "Off." He growled against the half-Harpy's skin, keeping his canines sunk into his soft flesh.

"You're a little shit." Alessan spat, gritting his teeth and curling his one hand into the sheets, continuing to grip Calgin's horn with the other. Ever since meeting Calgin and taking him to bed the first time, he'd discovered that he quiet liked the feeling of biting and scratching. Not something he'd amused himself with. "How about a deal? Remove the teeth so I can concentrate." The prince managed to force out.

Slowly, Calgin released his hold on Alessan's shoulder, raking his tongue over the wound to lap up the blood and close the skin. "A deal hey?" He'd have sat up and nipped his lover's lip, but that hold Alessan had on his horn hadn't loosened. It didn't stop him from trying his luck though. He wrapped a leg around Alessan's waist and used his big toe to hook into the band of his half-Angel's pants. "Does this deal involve me getting my way?"

Alessan fluttered his eyelashes and resisted the urge to arch his back against Calgin's foot. Instead, he relieved the need for touch by opening his wings wide. "Yes." The word was short as he struggled for control of his own desires. "Stop touching me a second and I'll tell you."

No such luck for Alessan. Calgin reached out and gripped the thickest part of Alessan's wing, making sure to slip and stroke the appendage where he knew it was crazily sensitive. "Speak. Half-breed." He said, continuing to work his thumb over the soft leathery skin that coated the bones. "Speak before I start ravishing your wings and then you'll be the one making a noise."

Alessan bit his lip, his other wing fluttering excitedly. He waited till the roiling waves of sense-numbing pleasure subsided before he spoke again. "I'll take them off. If you take those little black undies off.”

Calgin looked at him with a typical Demon expression, slowly releasing his wing. He felt Alessan's grip on his horn loosen and he slid himself up, placing a foot on Alessan's chest and playfully kicking him away. "Fine have it your way." Calgin dropped his voice to a purr as he pulled himself onto his knees and used his thumb to slip the underwear off. He slid them behind his knees, rolled onto his back and kicked them at his partner who dodged them with a lazy smirk. "Your turn, Mister."

Alessan stepped backwards off the bed and undid the button on his pants. Before he climbed back onto the bed he used a wing to flick his pants, giving them the extra push they needed to fall to the floor and expose his god-like legs. Keeping his eyes on Calgin the whole time, he crawled back over the covers until he had the little half-breed trapped between his arms again. He loved the sensation of Calgin's eyes roaming over his body, only to be followed by that spidery hand that felt like velvet over his chest, back and shoulders. Then up to his wings, over the base, arch and over the blue membrane that stretched over the bone. "Now my little Lovie." Alessan said as he bent his neck and hungrily kissed the crook of Calgin's neck and head the tiny groan that rumbled through his body. He flinched when Calgin's clawed hand dug into back. A kick of worry ran through him, his and Calgin's one rule was there was to be no marks... Marks needed an explanation and an explanation would mean the truth. He was about to suggest a compromise but there was no need.

"My hands..."  Calgin's voice was very small when he said this and Alessan's heart melted. "Put the bindings on the injured one and tie the other."

"Ok, Mate." He kissed the other side of Cal's neck and went to retrieve the leather wrappings from the dresser. It was embarrassing for Calgin to ask so he never made a scene of it. He wanted his partner to be comfortable with him all the time and he'd do everything in his power to do so. He knew Calgin had asked to have the functional hand tied, but he didn't want Calgin to be any more uncomfortable than he would be with the injury so instead of finding some restraint, he removed a strip of cloth from his rucksack. These items in hand, he crawled back on the bed and knelt in front of Calgin who'd sat up. Carefully, he strapped the injured arm to his chest, resting his chin in Calgin's neck, kissing the area the whole time when he did up the straps at his back. "Ok?" He asked and sat back, his orange eyes burning with such fierce love it seemed the sensation would burn him up.

Calgin nodded and a blush had crept onto his cheeks. "All good."

Alessan held the  strip of cloth out and had the pleasure of watching Calgin blush like a maiden as he extended his hand for Alessan to cover his claws. The action kicked something to life inside Alessan and he pressed his broad chest against Calgin's slimmer one, using one hand to grip the underside of Calgin's knee, pulling him against him as he started slowly, slowly kissing the half-breed's neck. Slowly, slowly bringing him to the point of burning pleasure that would crash through their bodies and rend what little control Calgin still had to nothing.

*******

It was some ungodly hour in the morning when Calgin roused from the deep sleep he'd unceremoniously fell into after spending most of the evening with his jaw clenched tight and his body burning every time his skin was touched by the only pair of hands he trusted. At this ungodly hour of the morning he'd decided it would be a fantastic idea to feed. He hated doing it while his lover was awake, it always made him feel so dirty. Now, he was laying curled against Alessan's side, his fangs lazily sunk into the crook of his neck so the blood dribbled slowly into his mouth, his eyes tracing the stunning features of the prince's jaw. He loved the night, he could at least see what Alessan looked like then. He'd hardly changed. The one thing in Calgin's topsy-turvy life that remained consistent. As far as he could tell, there were no marks from their earlier passion on his flawless skin. Good. No one needed to know about them right now. He wasn't sure what little love bites his skin had to showcase, but if there were, his clothing would cover it. Alessan always made sure he left his marks were no one else could see them. The one thing Calgin knew for sure was that he was sore. It made him feel wonderful. The best he had in days. Granted, his shoulder was aching but Alessan didn't need to know about that... He was just closing his eyes, wondering what Alessan would say if he woke him now with a kiss and asked him to sneak out the room and find a water source to wash off in, when there was a soft knock at the door. Even if he'd been sleeping he would have heard it. Calgin had sensitive ears that made up for his lack of sight during the day. Alessan inhaled deeply and wrapped an arm around Calgin's slim waist, but otherwise seemed unaffected by the noise. Again the knocking, the second time it sounded it started to get on Calgin's nerves.

"For fucks sake." Calgin mumbled pulling his teeth from Alessan's shoulder and licking the wound shut. A third time the knocking sounded. "I'm coming!" He hissed, trying his best not to wake the prince. He gently took hold of Alessan's hand and moved it off his hip, whispering softly in his ear that he would be back in a moment. It always placated the prince if Calgin wanted to move.

Crawling cautiously over the covers, Calgin scooped up Alessan's shirt and pulled it over his head, grabbing the pair of underwear he'd thrown off earlier and slipping them on as well. He padded softly to the door, fully aware that he was rather stiff, and his slender hips were in a measure of pain. So help Alessan's soul if he'd left marks there. He opened the door only slightly and peeked out into the corridor, his maroon eyes glowing as they focused on the familiar form of the vampire.

"Fuck do you want?" Calgin said flatly, annoyed that she'd disturbed his feed.

X looked left and right, then tried to peer over Calgin's shoulder but stopped when the half-breed growled. "It smells like sex in here. Did I wake you?"

"No shit, I just got to sleep. You’re lucky Alessan’s whore left early." He responded flatly, not that he'd been sleeping nor had Alessan had a whore anywhere near him, ever.

"How classy… I'm sorry," she said softly, "for waking you... And for earlier."

Calgin just stared at her for a second with his lips pursed. "So what now? Are we supposed to kiss and make up."

He thought for a second he saw her mouth open to respond to that, but she changed her mind. "Come with me."

"Are you bat-shit? I'm half-naked and it's freezing out there." And he really wanted to get back to his lover and carry on snuggling him before they had to move again.

"Please? Your clothes shoulder be dry, mine are." She pleaded. That was when Calgin noticed the Vampire was dressed in her normal outfit of knee-high leather boots, shorts and her tank top. The only difference now was that she was also wearing Esperious's cloak from the night before.

Calgin stifled a yawn against the sleeve of the shirt. He was reluctant to change out of it, it smelt like his prince and he loved it. But it seemed he wouldn't get any peace until he followed this blood-sucking bitch. "Fuck sake fine. Give me like a second to change." He turned and closed the door, to hell was he letting her in to see his naked half-Harpy.

Calgin walked over to chair where he'd hung his clothing while it had been drying. He dressed quickly, wrapping his dragon wing cloak over his shoulders, then bending to kiss Alessan's cheek. "I'll be back soon. You rest. I love you." He whispered into his ear. Then he made his way back to the door and yanked it open to find X still standing there. He was hoping she'd have left. "Ok let's go then. I still need my beauty sleep before the sun rises."

X turned on her heel and walked down the corridor. The two of them walked in total silence, leaving through the back door so they wouldn't be questioned. Both of them pulled their hoods over their heads the moment their feet touched the outside pavement and stunk to the shadows as they moved. It was quiet out. Quiet and cold and miserably windy. Their breaths frosted in the air as they crept along, Calgin following X as if she were dragging him behind on a leash. The Northern streets at night were stunning. Potted plants lined the paved roads and street lights with elaborate light coverings cast their white glow created by MageLights. Most of the shops that lined the streets were closed and locked with the lights on in the display cases and front windows. They sported everything from jewelry to weapons to clothing to plants. On each street corner was a bar or pub of some kind, these were brightly lit with music pounding through the open doors. Calgin and X paused here as a couple dressed to perfection walked out the doors, both appeared to be Mages. The two cloaked in darkness remained motionless while they watched the gentleman kiss the woman's hand before they linked arms and walked off down the street with their expensive velvet cloaks whispering in the wind behind them. Once the pair had disappeared down the street, X motioned Calgin onward. The half-Demon rolled his eyes but took off after her. Now that he was out in the freezing air, he was actually glad he'd taken some of Alessan's blood before he'd gone, otherwise he was certain he'd have died of frostbite before now. Where ever the Vampire was taking him, there'd better be gold, food or a seriously comfortable bed for him to carry on sleeping off his wild night. "X, where the fuck are we going?" Calgin hissed.

"Shut up and follow me you directionally challenged slug. I thought you were supposed to be able to see in the dark." X shot back without so much as breaking her hurried scurry.

Calgin growled but made no other protest. Their journey took them down a wide street, there wasn't a soul here. Calgin had confirmed this by sweeping his eyes over the area. He didn't pick up any body auras or smell anything besides the plants and creatures that lived there. The two fell into step next to each other, the silence between them thick but not uncomfortable, even the wind was quieter here, blocked by the tall buildings and trees. Fireflies flitted around them, landing on the trees and branches. They held Calgin's interest, making him look at his surroundings as he tried to watch all the insects at once. Small brick walls lined the white brick path with rose bushes planted behind them that bore pink flowers. Perfectly cut trees stood proud behind the bushes, their bark was also white while their leaves were light in colour and looked almost eerie when the lights that were tucked between them at even intervals caught the leaves. It was an almost romantic feel, enhanced by the clear sky above them were the stars threw forth their light.

Calgin stopped dead and made himself squint when he tried to focus on a firefly that had landed on his nose. He heard X giggle and he quickly brushed the insect off. He wished Alessan was walking with him. How romantic it would be to hold his hand and giggle as the insects danced around them. He could envision his partner's orange eyes picking up the low lighting and giving off that little shine. Calgin's thoughts ran away with him and he barely noticed where he was going. Dancing, dipping, kisses and sniggers, whispered words and butterflies...

"Calgin." X's voice cut through his mind. "Come on." X was perched on a brick circle. Somehow they'd landed up in the middle of where the path led. It happened to be a little market square with four identical paths leading into it. All the stalls were currently empty and were instead decorated with little creatures of the night. Little white dragons the size of mice scampered over the wooden surfaces and up and down the beams as they chased moths the size of dinner plates. X squealed when a bird the size of a small dog ran between her legs, on all fours. Tiny claws decorated its wings, acting as front paws. It raced in a figure of eight round and round her legs before sitting up like a meerkat, its little clawed wings held in front of its chest like a begging dog. It's face was like that of a cat, just the snout was hooked and scaly. It croaked at her and fanned a pair of large feathered ears forward as it pleaded her for food.

Calgin walked up to the creature, gave it a pat on the head then scooted it out the way. He got an offended toot but didn't get rid of the thing. It simply scampered behind them into the rose bushes that decorated the centre of the brick circle, snapped off a rose and offered it to X with a flutter of its unnaturally long eye lashes.

"Just take the damned rose, Vampire."Calgin said with a snorted as he sat down and crossed his right ankle over the opposite knee. "Then tell me what the hell we're doing here."

X took the rose from the little creature and started twirling it in her fingers but was stopped when it jumped into her lap. "I... I wanted to talk about how we are going to get into the castle. Esperious had no plan what so ever. I guess I got really fucking angry... Turns out there was no need. Not with the ball going on." 

Calgin looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. "So that's what you two were killing each other about?"

X was silent but then she nodded slowly. "And I wanted to apologize for that... I didn't want it to get so out of hand but it just made me furious when he said he had no plan and the fact that you guys follow him so faithfully..." She shook her head. "It was just, I don't know. It upset me. You lot have so much faith in him and he's going to get everyone killed."

Calgin held onto his shin and leaned back a little to relieve a cramped muscle before he replied. "You know... We always operate like this? As for the castle… The ball makes it a right side easier getting into it..." He lifted his hand and rubbed it over the forearm of his injured arm. "And you had to bring me here to apologize? Drag me all the fuck out here in the freezing cold, get harassed by fireflies and this... Thing," he gestured to the creature laying in X's lap, "and quite literally freeze my ass off?" His really still hated her, but he couldn't let a beautiful night be ruined by that. There was plenty of time to hate her later on.

X laughed softly. "Yes. I couldn't let anyone else know I have a heart and anyway, it's nice out here."

Calgin hummed in agreement. It was lovely out here, even if it was freezing cold. "Now that we know there is a ball, we still need to get in...." Calgin looked at her, the low lighting giving his haunting maroon eyes a malicious look.

"Yes well," X puffed up her chest as if she had something important to say, but the façade faded and left her with a vulnerable look on her face, "I just wanted to see how you were. I know what you're like, you hide behind that tough guy attitude."

"Oh bullshit. You want to rob me blind, hit me on the head and leave me for the Northern guards to kill." Calgin replied. When he had been terribly ill, X had been looked after him, holding him every night, trying to get him to eat and keeping him cool. So he could believe she wanted to check up on him. Why she had to drag him out here he still couldn't piece together. "I'm feeling better to be honest." He answered sincerely. "After a hot bath, food and some rest I felt much better." He decided to leave the sex and blood out. That was between him and his prince. "To be honest I am hungry still, I'll sneak to the kitchen and rob them of all the bread they have." Which was a lie because he had every intention of stripping down to nothing and sinking his fangs back into Alessan's neck. "Now stop wondering off the topic will you?"

"Maybe if you ate more you wouldn't pass out like the little bitch you are." X rubbed her hands through the creature's feathers. She sighed when he insisted on the getting into the castle story.

"Hey." Calgin pointed a long finger at her and narrowed his eyes. "I will eat when I want, what I want and who I want." His lips twisted into a naughty smile but he said no more while he waited for her to come up with some idea. 

"Castle, yes." When it became clear that Calgin wanted nothing more to do with joking, X finally switched topics. "Invitations. Everyone going will be getting invitations we just need to get some..."

"Ah. Well, I have some pretty creative ways to get what I want, most of them involve blood unfortunately..." Calgin began listing various, horrendous ways of acquiring the invitations that had them both laughing.

And the topic of that castle was forgotten as the two spoke into the morning. In fact, no serious topics were broached at all. Instead it seemed as though X had merely brought Calgin out here to spend time with him, and not to discuss anything serious at all. When they got back to the rooms sometime in the early morning, the two of them were bags of giggles and freezing. Calgin stopped at his door, his heart warming him from the inside when he smelt his prince. He unlocked the door and slipped instead, his attention turned inwards towards the figure that was curled into fetal position around a pillow that he was clutching and he missed the slight lifting in X's arms as she wanted to hug him goodnight.

*******

Once again out in the streets, the company had their hands full trying to keep an eye on Cabaret who was suffering a hangover and Calgin who spent a good part of the morning wondering off and getting lost. Twice they'd had to drag him out a bakery where he seemed to constantly find himself and once out a butchery. It was a clear indication that he was hungry, as were the rest of them. The rooms they'd rented had only been for the night and they'd had to leave without breakfast. Currently they were all crouched in a back alleyway, heartily accusing Alessan and Esperious for once again loosing Calgin. It seemed the responsibility of looking after the half-breed had fallen to them.

"And what am I supposed to do?" Esperious hissed back at X who was having a go at him again. "Get a leash and tie it around his ankle?"

"If it will work then why the fuck not?" She shot back. The Vampire was crankier than usual as she hadn't fed for a few days. "You should have known he'd wonder off." Now she was assaulting Alessan.

"How, X, how. How was I supposed to know he'd do a disappearing act when we're in the most dangerous province in all of Kalana?" Alessan said in an exasperated tone.

"Shadows, Nit-Pecker. Look how much shade there is. Big-ass trees and tall ass-buildings. Think for once in your life." She gestured crazily around as though she were trying to swat flies. 

The prince turned to glare at her with a rather nasty look on his handsome face. "And I don't suppose you could have helped to keep an eye on him, hey? It's so much easier to accuse everyone else."

The Vampire pointed a slender finger at him and narrowed her eyes. "I'll kill you-"

"No you won't." Esperious sighed heavily. "Killing each other isn't going to help. Right now we need to find Cal and then find a way to get into the castle." He dragged X away from Alessan and dumped her against the wall next to Cabaret. "Stay there. Ok?"

Mercury had been standing guard on the other end of the alley with his white ears pricked up. One of the furred appendages swiveled backwards and up to listen to some movement he'd picked up on. His head didn't move though, he kept his eyes trained on the crowds passing by them. "Nice of you to join us." He said.

Everyone looked to the Forest-Dweller who appeared to be talking to himself. They only had eyes on him for a few seconds before their view was filled with a flapping black cloak and a lean body dropping to the ground. Once the leather settled around the slender frame and the wearer of the cloak stood, they were greeted by the sight of Calgin grinning around a sleek cream coloured envelope. In his hand he was holding four brown bag.

"Calgin!" Esperious snapped before the Vampire could open her mouth. "Where the actual fuck were you?"

Calgin walked up to Alessan and held the envelope out to him. Once the prince had removed it from his mouth, a little soggy, he spoke. "Getting breakfast and stealing invitations, like the rest of you were supposed to be doing but evidently failed. Well I only succeeded in getting one, but we can work on that." He walked over to the Werewolf and gave him a bag, then to Mercury, Cabaret and Alessan. He stopped for a millisecond before letting go of the bag once it was in Alessan's hand to look up at him and give him a tiny smile, take the envelope and turn back to the others.

Early that morning when they'd called a miniature meeting, Calgin had suggested they try and snatch some invitations for the ball after he and X had spoken in the Market Place. It would be a free pass to getting inside without having to kill someone or risk getting their necks wrung. So far, they hadn't been very successful but X had insisted that if they stayed near the areas were most of the food shop were located that they'd get what they came for in the end. It appeared as though she'd been right, and maddeningly so.

"Where's your food?" X asked, her arms folded over her chest. Calgin hadn't got her anything because he couldn't. The Vampire needed blood and he couldn't exactly march up to the shop owner and demand a bottle of blood, not that he'd legally acquired any of the food.

Truthfully, Calgin wasn't hungry now. He had been earlier but the need had diminished the more they’d wondered around. He knew this was would look strange to his friends because he usually ate everything. It wasn't because he'd fed last night, he'd only taken a very small amount of blood from Alessan. His lack of hunger was once again caused by the toxin still in his body from the Undead bite. But he didn't feel like dealing with them and their concerns. So he simply brushed it off that he only had enough time to swipe the bags he'd got and that Alessan would share with him. He skillfully turned the attention away from himself and instead made the envelope he'd acquired the center of their attention. He explained that he'd taken it from a passing Fat-Cat and spent a second reading over it. As far as he could gather, the ball they were going to attend was a Masquerade Ball. Which in reality was perfect cover for them. The whole time he'd been speaking, X had her eyes glued on him. Calgin had been watching her and didn't miss how she tracked his movements, or how her eyes wondered to his neck. She looked at him and only him. He was starting to get majorly creeped out and was about to say something when Carabet, who'd been silent the entire time, spoke up. "Knowing Harmana, she's only invited certain social groups, so I doubt we could just walk in there." His eyes were still a little bleary and grey still clung to his skin, but the food seemed to be doing him some good. "We'll have to... Acquire some other invitations."

"One for each of us?" Esperious's gruff voice picked up. "It will take us the entire day to get that many."

"Don't be a log, Esperious." Alessan snorted. He'd hardly touched his food since Calgin had given it to him. That could only mean he had every intention of making the Hybrid eat. "Everyone knows the invite is a plus one."

The Werewolf glared at him then returned to his speech. "So we'll have to sort ourselves into couples then. This should be fun."

A round of nervous giggling passed over the group then X spoke. "Before we go one step further with this shit-show, I need to be fed." Calgin did admire her for her forward way of asking for her food. "Or I'll jump the half-breed and drain it dry."

"It? Last time I checked I was male." Calgin said in that lazy way of speaking.

X grumbled something that sounded like debatable then stood up. "So to make this easy for you lot, we will decide this with Rock, Paper, Scissors."

Alessan nearly choked on the bit of bread he'd decided to nibble on and clapped a hand over his nose and mouth to prevent crumbs from spattering from both. When he'd gained control over his food once more, he brushed his hand clean on his pants. "Hell no. I'm not feeding you, and neither is Cal, he doesn't need to be drained. He's sick enough as it is." Alessan seemed totally resolute about it. Now that Alessan had spoken up, everyone seemed to have their reasons why they couldn't.

"I have a hangover." Cabaret groaned from his once again slumped position against the wall and it was quickly agreed that he was no option for food.

"I'm a Forest-Dweller." Mercury said, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. "My blood is sacred, we don't share with anyone and I will cut whoever tries to hold me down as dinner."

"I like boys." Was Calgin's excuse, even though Alessan already opted him out the situation.

X's mouth pulled down at the corners when he said that. "No you don't."

"Yes I do." Calgin snapped back, sticking his bottom lip out like a pouting child.

"He does." Esperious said with an airy shrug.

"So do I." Alessan piped up.

"Don't talk shit." X snorted. "Come up with a better excuse."

"I'm a prince? Does that one work better for you?" His voice sounded snappy in the way he'd answered her. No one seemed to take notice though, only Mercury who's mouth tipped down at the corners in a sympathetic way.

The only one who hadn't spat out an excuse was Esperious and the moment he opened his mouth to do so, he was cut off by Calgin who had a smart-assed remark. "You wanted to bring her along. So you feed her. End of story." He slid down the wall to sit as if he'd closed the topic for discussion.

Which he had. Esperious shut his mouth with a grunt and held his wrist out to X. "You aren't getting near my neck. So make do." Without so much as batting an eyelash, X walked up to him, grabbed his wrist and sank her teeth into it. Esperious winched then returned his attention to the topic at hand. "So we have," he took a second to count them all and then nodded, "six of us. Seven plus Baria but he won't show himself unless he has to. Perfect couple count."

"Unless you count the fact that most of us are men and in the North, men and men are a no no." Alessan added, he was still grumpy looking and Calgin's heart squeezed when he saw how upset X had made him. "Two of you need to be ladies."

"I vote Esperious." Calgin said quickly. "I had to wear the skirt last time, I think it's only fair he gets to wear a dress this time."

There was a loud snort of laughter from X, she even stopped draining Esperious for long enough to reply. "But you have the legs for a skirt, Bitch."

"If you spent less time looking at my legs and more time concentrating on the task you'd soon realize that this is simply not a joke and we will probably all die." Calgin growled at her. He didn't like her watching his legs, he didn't really like anyone looking at his legs besides Alessan. He couldn't exactly say that now could he? So he simply stuck with the stark comments.

"Oh for fucks sake you two." Esperious blurted out and if Calgin had been close enough, he'd have clapped him around the ears. "Stop your shit now. Ok? Alessan you and I are the biggest here, I'll take Cabaret and you can take Mercy. Cal, you're going with X."

"There's no fucking way I'm going anywhere with that whore-"

"Shut up and listen for half a second longer than you attention span." Esperious cut the hybrid's complaint off before he'd even finished. "You two are both fast in small spaces and don't make a mess if things get sticky. We need the two of you to sneak off and investigate. Don't you think it will look less odd if a couple snuck off instead of a couple splitting to sneak off?"

Calgin looked in unhidden disgust at Alessan to see what the half-Harpy thought and Alessan didn't look pleased. Though he did seem to be giving it some thought. Grudgingly, he seemed to agree. "I hate to admit it Cal... But the Werewolf is right."

Resigning himself to his fate, Calgin sunk himself into professional sulking mode and stayed silent.

"Good, he finally shut up." X said lifting her head from Esperious's wrist and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "Ok so, the only thing we have left to do is steal some more invitations."

Cabaret groaned loudly at the thought of more walking and was joined in protest by Calgin.

"Correction." Came Mercury's voice, he'd been silent most the time but he seemed to have an opinion now. "Alessan, X and Esperious will go steal invitations and sort out outfits and I'll stay here with these two." He looked over at Alessan and threw some humor into the mix. "Oh and babe, make sure you get me a blue dress, I do so love that colour." 

"Double correction." Cabaret lifted a finger up, head bowed as though he were going to vomit. "I have a friend that can get us something to wear without fuss. So," he held the back of his hand over his mouth and took a really deep breath. He was definitely going to throw up, "Alessan, X and Esperious will go get invitations. Mercury and Calgin will come with me to make sure I don't fall off the face the earth and we will organize outfits."

This time Alessan threw in the joke. "Oh babe, do make sure my jacket is white. The colour does so compliment my complexion." He said with a playful grin. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So there you have it. Welcome to the start of your adventures in Kalana, I hope you will stay awhile. There is plenty to discover, plenty to uncover.  
> Let me know what you're thinking so far, the next chapter is right around the corner!
> 
> Dodo, you know who you are, welcome to your children's new world XD. Special thanks to KizaKurosaki15 for allowing me to use her characters in this story and being a big part of the creation of their personalities and names. Without you this would never have been possible.


End file.
